Sorrow
by AngelONight
Summary: He laughed slowly, the coldest laugh she had ever known. “Beg me to stop,” he whispered into her ear, “You know how much I love to hear you whimper." He was there to destroy her, and he would, no matter how hard the Senshi and Mamoru tried to protect her
1. Midnight Memories

**Hello! AngelONight here. This here is a new story- sort of. This was an old story, as I'm sure some may remember, but now it's a new story. It's been way revamped, and is completely better than it was originally. Hope you guys stick around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never will.**

**Summary:** He laughed slowly, the coldest laugh she had ever known. "Beg me to stop," he whispered into her ear, "You know how much I love to hear you whimper." He was there to destroy her, and he would, no matter how hard the Senshi and Mamoru tried to protect her: Usagi is hiding the secret of her rape by her cousin, Scott, from Mamoru and the Senshi. Scott has an unhealthy obsession with Usagi, and he's willing to do anything to get her. However, things are not as normal as they seem as hidden secrets of Scott's past are revealed, and these secrets just may decide Usagi's, her friends' and family's futures.

**Now, finally, without any further delay: here is Sorrow, by AngelONight**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Midnight Memories**

It was past midnight, Usagi Tsukino's most feared time. _Where was he?_ Her mind turned immediately to hope. _Maybe he won't come ton-_

The floorboard creaked outside her door, with only the quietest of steps on it. One only she was attuned to hear. Without pause, the door opened. Usagi rolled onto her side, facing away from the door. Her body clenched itself into the smallest figure possible, and for what seemed like the millionth time, she wished she could simply disappear. But no matter how much she tried to seem asleep, he would know she wasn't asleep. Then again, it was obvious. She never slept around him. How could she?

She waited for him to reach the bed, having already given up inside. Her body shivered of its own accord at the feeling of the lustful gaze traveling the cold, dark room. He reached the bed, no more floorboards announcing his presence, almost as if he had somehow quieted them with his existence. He enjoyed sneaking up on her. A cold hand pulled her shoulder so her back was flat against the mattress. Her eyes shut tight, she felt his familiar warm breath hover over her, filling her with disgust. It was silent for a few minutes as he looked over her, his lustful gaze obvious on her skin.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked, a laugh in his voice as he looked down at her, "Or am I going to have to punish you like last time?" She didn't answer, keeping her body as still as possible- which wasn't all that still. Her shivers wouldn't stop- they never did when he was near. She felt him straddle her, a cold hand caressing her face. She cringed away from the hand, hating the feel of it.

He laughed slowly, the coldest laugh she had ever known. "Beg me to stop," he whispered into her ear, "You know how much I love to hear you whimper"

"USAGI!" A cry rose around the small, cozy house, "you're going to be late!"

The thin girl slowly stood, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. Her joints ached from the previous night and she felt sore as she moved forward. She stepped up to the mirror and looked on as her lifeless blue eyes gazed back at her. In her usual procedure, she scanned her body for bruises or cuts. For what felt like the first time, she was relatively clear- except for the usual finger-shaped marks around her body- but her clothing easily covered those. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, and when she reopened them, they were bright with life. She smiled at her reflection, liking the look of the figure in front of her much more than the previous one. Without another glance, she got ready for school.

She was downstairs within twenty minutes, ahead of schedule. With a quick kiss to her mother, she ran out the door, choosing to ignore the breakfast sitting on the table and the bagged lunch situated beside it. She wasn't in the mood to eat, not after last night anyway. Running down the street, Usagi reached the crossing within minutes, barely breathing quicker than when she had started. She paused as she saw the figures crying out for her in the distance, waving their hands in gestures telling her to wait. Minako, Ami and Makoto finally reached her, panting with exertion.

"Wow, you're up early," Minako commented lightly, a bright smile on her face, mirrored on Usagi's false one.

"Woke up early, somehow," Usagi giggled. They continued to walk. The others noticed that although Usagi seemed happy, there was something bothering her, always on the recesses of her mind. This was obvious to them by the distance in her eyes, seeming miles away from where they were. The sad look hidden deep inside- but not completely invisible to the girls who knew her better than anyone else.

When they arrived at the school, Minako, Ami and Makoto entered. Usagi waved them on, pretending to have to tie her shoelace. They nodded and walked by, not noticing her fingers shaking in their place. Once they had entered, she stood slowly, turning her back to the school and towards the way they had come.

She had known he was coming for a little while now, as he had been quietly following them. She walked back down the street, not too far from the vicinity of the school, where someone would only have to peek through the window to see. Of course she had to go- or there'd be hell to pay when she got home. She didn't even want to think of the repercussions from the last time she had ignored him- she still felt the ache from it. He approached quickly and quietly, an apparent specialty of his. Once within a few steps, he waved cheerily.

"Hey, Bunny, you forgot your lunch. Ikuko asked me to bring it over." Usagi remained silent and held out her hand for the package. He glanced around swiftly, and seeing no one, he pulled her close. "It's nice to see you," he said huskily before he kissed her deeply. She pushed away from him, but his grip around her was too tight and she only succeeded in toppling back slightly. He grabbed her before she fell, his grip around her wrist terribly tight.

"Not here, Scott, please," she pleaded as he righted her.

His eyes smoldered angrily as he looked down at her, scorn momentarily passing through his features, "I will do _what_ I want, _when_ I want, understand?"

She slowly nodded, tears building up in her eyes as the grip around her wrist tightened immensely. Inexplicable fear gripped her- he wouldn't do anything here, it was too public a place. But that only meant he'd punish her later.

"Say it," he ordered coldly

"Yes, Scott," she said quietly, feeling so useless. He loved it when she agreed with him- it made him feel even more powerful than he already was.

He smiled, his rage vanishing. He let go of her wrist and handed her the lunch, "Good girl."

As she walked quickly to the school, she heaved a sigh of relief. Her smile forming on her face the instant she was out of his vicinity. She was thankful that she was finally away from him. Though she'd just return in a few hours, it was good enough. Any time away from him felt like a miracle. But she couldn't stop her troubled mind from dwelling on what happened every night. She pushed it to the back of her head, focusing instead on pretending to be happy.

Usagi hurried to her friends within her homeroom, starting to chat animatedly with them. Her bright laughter tinkled through the rooms, causing everyone to smile in wonder at the girl. It probably wouldn't have been the same if she had known her cousin was standing outside the window, looking in.

It was an inexplicably quick day of school and before she knew it, it was time to go home- the worst part of the day.

"Usagi!" she heard Makoto call, "Come on! We're going to Rei's!"

She jogged after them without even waiting for Makoto finish the sentence, the laughter bubbling up once again. She could put off going home for a good while now. Her friends waited calmly for her arrival, before setting off towards the Shinto Temple, similar looks of joy on their faces.

Though Usagi had been best friends with Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako for years now, they knew nothing of the horrors she went through under the cover of darkness. She was their leader, their Princess, yet none knew of what her cousin did to her nightly. Even her family was in the shade, unknowing of the atrocity they harbored in their house, one they had harbored for two months now. Not a soul knew of her sorrows- and she intended to keep it that way. There was much too much danger in revealing the truth.

It was a routine meeting in which her mind was far away from the temple. Usually she attempted to pay attention, but everyone noticed that she wasn't that particular day. They didn't try to draw her into the present, thinking she was under stress over some problem between her and Mamoru. But her and Mamoru were fine- or as fine as they could be as she lied to him about everything. They let her be and she was thankful.

Her eyes gazed out over the beautiful city, her long hair whipping around her in the wind as she thought of just ending it all. Her mind returned to the subject every few hours- even while she was asleep where she'd imagine just slipping into her bath and letting the past sweep her away. But she couldn't do that- no matter how much she wanted to. Too many people depended on her. And she was sure that some day- maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow- but someday, it would all go away. She had to have hope- or she'd have nothing. Just _him_ in the darkness, hurting and abusing her.

Later that night, Usagi tossed and turned, attempting to get some shuteye before she would be forced awake by her fear. But for some reason her mind refused to turn off, burdened as it was with memories that refused to leave her. Finally her mind drifted- but not in the way she had wanted to, instead her worst nightmare, her worst experience bubbled to the surface.

**

_Usagi looked at the stranger that was called her cousin. His eyes were sharp on hers and terror filled her heart as their gazes locked. There was something sinister about him that she was sure of. His hair was dark brown and hung limply over his face, throwing his eyes into shadow, but when he moved in the light, she could see a predatory glint in his green eyes._

"_Scott will be living with us for the time being." Her father was speaking, drawing his eyes away from hers, finally releasing her, "He needs a place to stay for a bit"_

_Usagi nodded, feeling both her father's and the stranger's eyes on her. Time flew by, and before she knew it, the house was empty before her- except for him. She attempted to stay away from him, remaining in her room till her stomach growled enough to force her out. She wandered to the kitchen, and was surprised to see delectable looking food sitting on the table, inviting her along. He entered the room behind her. _

"_Would you like something to eat?" he asked kindly, indicating at the food. She looked at it, smelling its inviting aroma. It would be very tasty. He took a bite from the plate in the front and she agreed, seeing nothing wrong with enjoying some food with the man, although all her warning bells were going off as his eyes never moved off her face, his eyes glinting predatorily. He attempted to make small talk while she ate, staring at her hungrily, but she ate quickly and quietly, already regretting her decision to accept the food. When she had eaten a small amount, she rose and made to return to her room. She had been on the way to the roof room, when what felt like a great burst of wind pushed her and she found herself into the guest bedroom- his room. "Nice of Bunny to come into my room," he said as he closed the door behind him, ignoring her panicked look. _

"_My name is Usagi," she said shakily, though she knew he already knew it_

"_Yes, but Bunny is much better," he said simply, moving to lock the door_

"_Um. I have homework to be doing so-" she said quietly, moving to pass him. A hand was on her wrist before she had even touched the knob. _

"_Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" he asked calmly, interlacing his cold hand with her shaky fingers. _

"_Yes, my boyfriend has," she said, attempting to keep her voice from cracking. She pulled her hand away from his, gripping it safely in the other, "What are you doing?" He stepped closer to her and she had no choice but to back away, and before she could even blink she had ended up sprawled onto the bed. _

"_I'm taking what I want," he said simply as he got onto the bed, pinning her down with his weight. She struggled underneath him, attempting to push him away from her. _

"_Get off of me! Scott! Leave me alone!"_

_He had no trouble remaining on top of her, his hard muscular body leaning down on her small, wiry one, "I can do whatever I want," he said throatily, speaking directly into her ear, "And you'll let me, because you won't like what I'll do to you if you don't"_

_Terror raced through her veins, her breath catching in fear and causing her to thrash- but he didn't even seem troubled, watching her with amused eyes. "It's alright," he said, smoothing her hair down as she fought him._

_She grabbed at her broach, whispering over and over, "Moon Crisis, Make Up!" but nothing happened, the broach merely shaking in her hand. Scott knocked it out of her hand, sending it skittering uselessly on the floor. Oh God, why was her broach failing her? Why weren't her powers working? More fear than she had ever felt filled her veins. She was powerless. _

_No, never powerless. She had to keep her head, freaking out now wouldn't be any good. She had to get out of there- with her innocence. _

"_Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed, kicking with all her might. She must have hit something hard because his eyes suddenly sharpened in pain- and of course, anger. Her face was met with a harsh slap, one that rung through her head, a whimper escaping._

"_Sort of like killing a deer," he said coldly, "They fight valiantly, but all it takes is a simple crack" and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, "A simple crack and it's over for them"_

"_Please…" she whispered, looking fearfully up at him, "Don't do this. Please!" He smiled calmly and immediately his hands began moving, slowly exploring her body as he began to kiss her, easily quelling her tongue with his. Her hands used this opportunity to attempt to push him away, breaking the kiss at which she gasped for air. _

"_GET OFF OF ME!" she cried as she kicked and pushed and punched, all she could do to escape the monster on her. He ignored her, snatching roughly at her shirt, which ripped cleanly at the force put on it. His eyes smoldered in intensity, as he looked down at her, holding her still with one hand, the other left free to unhook her bra and then feel her up. Her screaming continued as if it wasn't even there, no matter how many obscenities she cursed, it was never-ending. She pushed and heaved, kicked and thrashed, everything she could do as he began to move downwards. _

"_Don't do this!" _

_He glanced up, cocking his head at her. His eyes were cold as sin, yet the desire within them made Usagi shrink back. It wasn't normal desire- it was a hunger, one that would never go away. He didn't respond, returning his eyes to her body, as if it was the more important of the two. Her pants were pulled down roughly, and dropped to the floor. Her legs shook beneath his, fighting to get out of the hold they had been placed under. It wasn't even her mind ordering her body to fight anymore, it was instinct. Her underwear was pulled off slowly, him looking up to watch the tears run down her face. The joy on his face made her cry harder. He stood momentarily, readying to pull his pants off. Seeing the only chance she would get, the adrenaline burning through her, she shot up and raced wildly at the door. She'd barely made it two strides before he had grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly back, throwing her to the floor, her arm throbbing dully. _

_She shook uncontrollably as she landed on the floor. This wasn't happening. It wasn't possible. It was just a horrible nightmare; she kept repeating that in her head. She'd wake up and Mamo-chan would comfort her. _

"_Do you really think you can get away?" he asked her as he bent down and looked into her eyes, anger shining through. She didn't respond, her eyes darting around, exploring her escape points- of which there were none._

_She wasn't stupid- but at that moment she wished she were. The fear of what was to happen was overriding everything else. He was going to take away her innocence- the innocence she'd been saving for Mamo-chan. He was going to _destroy_ her. She remained shaking on the floor, hiding her body from his eyes- wishing upon everything she knew that this was just a horrible nightmare. _

"_You really shouldn't have done that," he said slowly as he blocked her way to the door, pulling off the rest of his clothes, "Now you'll have to suffer"_

_Her tears had never stopped flowing, but she spoke through them, "Don't! Please stop!" He laughed and the sound caused her to sob harder. Cold hands picked her up and threw her onto the bed and straddled her once again. Time passed by unawares, Usagi sobbing heavily as her innocence was ripped away from her as he tortured her. _

"_Scott…no…please," her voice cracked at the utter pain and horror she was going through. He ignored her, instead groaning in pleasure as he began to push into her, as far as he was able to. Her mind went red with pain, failing to keep the thoughts of what was happening out- along with the true physical pain. She screamed herself hoarse, sobbing as she cried out for someone, anyone to help her. _

_His hands roughly held onto her hips as he thrust into her, ignoring her pleas for him to stop. Her eyes were wide open as she stared up at the monster hurting her, his face twisted into an insane grin as he looked down at her. She had never seen anyone so evil as he looked deep in her eyes, enjoying her pain as he moaned in pleasure. She weakly pushed against him as he continued, but it was useless as pain filled her to the peak, causing her to scream out._

_After what felt like millennia he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her hair. He was breathing heavily, panting with long breaths, his despicable sweat rolling onto her- causing her to cringe away. She felt blood run down her inner thighs, staining the white bed sheet below her, proving that she was tainted and dirty. She just sobbed, unable to even form coherent words anymore as she wished herself to be dead._

_"See, not too bad," he said huskily, his face appearing in front of hers between the tears_

"_Just kill me," she whispered, "Kill me"_

_He listened to her whispers, his face turning stony at the words. He rose, pulling her into his arms as he did so. He strode into the hallway with ease, Usagi shivering and sobbing in his hands, and entered the bathroom. "Shower," he said simply as he set her down to her feet shakily, "It'll make you feel better"_

_She didn't look at him, her head buried in her hands. What would Mamoru say? The girls? They'd all be disgusted with her. How could she live like this? Thoughts flitted through her mind, but the most prevalent was 'You are disgusting, despicable'. He sighed and turned on the shower, and after making sure it was warm, he placed her in the water. She stood underneath the cascade, unable to tell whether the liquid streaking down her face was tears or water. The water was supposed to be soothing and cleansing, but Usagi shook underneath it. It wouldn't do anything for her. She was dirty, the type that couldn't be washed away. She slid to the floor of the tub, her knees folding themselves as close as they could to her body. She stared ahead, blankly, seeming unaware of the third party watching her. As the red began to flow into the drain, she began to weep uncontrollably, her body wracked with sobs._

_**_

Usagi's eyes fluttered open as the watch chimed once again. Her eyes flickered to it, having no need to, but wanting to. The door creaked open and then closed, and the shadow entered the room. His weight distributed itself on top of her, his eyes drinking in her figure. His hand swiped away the tears seeping down her face, "Shh, it's okay" he whispered as he pulled her pants swiftly from her body, "I'll go easy on you if you behave". It'd only make it worse if she fought, so with tears streaming down her cheeks, she stared at the ceiling, wishing it would all just end.

* * *

**Credit goes to sensation-transmutation29 for the _amazing_ beta-ing.**

**Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't, say so! I'd love to hear from my readers, no matter what they say! Reviews are my food for thought, so please REVIEW! **


	2. Challenging the Order

**Chapter 2: Challenging the Order**

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried happily, running towards him and jumping into his arms.

"Usako!" he cried in surprise as he was suddenly carrying her weight. He set her down softly, "What happened yesterday, Usa? We were supposed to meet up, remember?"

He watched as fear flashed in her eyes, but it was gone before Mamoru had correctly registered it, instead only guilt remained.

She laughed unsteadily "Uh…I forgot, Mamo-chan! Gomen!"

They were supposed to have gone to the park yesterday, since Usagi had felt it had been too long since they had gone to the place they considered their safe haven. Instead, Mamoru had been left waiting around at the park for almost two hours before he had given up and gone home to finish some of his leftover casework. He had missed her the day before, wishing she had shown up. She always unwound him when he was with her- and it felt like ages since the two of them had been alone together- when in truth it had been about a week.

As they walked down her house street arm in arm, he looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. He noticed that her eyes were unfocused, gazing off dazedly. It was obvious to him that she had been lying to him when she had said she had forgotten. He had known for a fact that she remembered because the day before she had been gushing about it constantly. He knew she lied to him a lot nowadays. And he couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear not knowing why. But he wasn't the only one she was hurting. He looked down again, her eyes hollowly gazed ahead and he could see the circles under her eyes, the sallow skin around her eyes. She wasn't sleeping either. Then as she shifted unsteadily towards him, he suddenly remembered her weight when she had thrown herself into his arms. She weighed almost half of what she should, of what he remembered her weighing. And he should know, he saved her life from oncoming attacks as a normal routine.

Mamoru's worry for her was overcoming him, but every time he brought it up, she'd run away or change the topic. Like the last time she had "forgotten" their plans, he had confronted her about it. She had literally gotten up and ran away, because she had suddenly remembered she had a project due the next day. It had been a vain attempt to distract him- and it had worked at the time. But now he knew, from the incessant times she broke their plans, to how hollow she seemed that there was something she was hiding, and he wanted to know what it was.

His arm tightened around her reflexively as he thought of what it might be that was taking her away from him. But he pushed it from his mind, knowing if it was something really bad, she would have told him. He kissed her forehead from the side, rubbing her side. He needed to feel her closeness. To remind himself that she was still there with him- even if she wasn't completely mentally.

She smiled happily at his kiss, and kissed him full on the lips as they came to the corner, her eyes crinkling in true happiness, "I love you, Mamo-chan"

"And I love you, Usako," he said without a pause, holding her to him tightly. She laughed giddily and began pulling him down the street, exclaiming about the new sweets shop that had opened downtown. He grinned as he continued on, his worry dissipating, how could there be something wrong if his Usako was this happy? They moved down the street, unaware of the narrowed eyes watching from the above window.

Scott's lip curled in distaste as the girl kissed the man, leaning on her toes so she could reach him. She fluttered happily, pulling the laughing man behind her as they ran down the street. His eyes narrowed as they disappeared from his view, his hand clenching tightly. She was his! Seeing her smile at Mamoru made him realize what he didn't have, and what he could never take by force. She loved Mamoru, truly and freely. But it didn't matter. It wouldn't stop him from having her- especially if Mamoru wasn't there anymore. And he would make sure Mamoru wouldn't be there, and that no one could stop him from having her. He envisioned what he'd do to her the next time he had her pinned beneath him. He'd really make her squeal for going to him. He'd make sure she knew who was in charge, and who would _always_ remain in charge. Then he'd make sure she never even mentioned Mamoru's name in fear of what he would do. He wanted her _all_ to himself.

Hand in hand with Mamoru, Usagi wandered the path. She had remained bright and giddy for the last few hours while they shopped around, but the second she hadn't needed to keep it up, she had dropped the act. So now she was lost in thought as he chattered away about something from work. She had missed him yesterday, or technically, she had been forced to remain home since everyone had been out. Thus, Scott had taken advantage of their "time alone." Mamoru grinned down at her as he continued his story and she nodded at the right intervals, gazing up at him lovingly. Her grip around his hand tightened instinctively as the wind ruffled her hair angrily. She was scared of everything that moved nowadays- of course wind wouldn't be an exception.

She sighed deeply, she could never tell him. She didn't even know how he would take it. She was _tainted_ and he probably wouldn't want her after all that had happened. But she couldn't bear life without him. He was the thing that kept her going. The one thing that was going well for her regardless of how the rest of her life was falling apart.

Thinking of the incessant troubles they had been through together, her mind wandered to the time they had broken up for that short period of time way back when. But since then, their love never wavered. He never again left her side after that. Chibi-Usa remained with them, wanting to experience Tokyo with Usagi and Mamoru, her "step-in" parents, and they loved her like any couple would love their daughter. Which all worked out because they were really her parents anyway. However, once Mamoru found out what she had done- no, what she was _doing_, he'd be heartbroken. And it'd be completely her fault. She was the one who hadn't done anything about it. The one who let Scott do it all the time. Despite the lives on the line, she _should_ have been able to stop him. She was Sailor Moon, for god's sake! If she couldn't even fight off a mortal man, why would Mamoru want her- and especially not after her body was _spoiled_ by Scott.

And who knew what Scott would do. He'd already marred her body and mind, and she had some idea of what else he was capable of. He had constantly threatened Shingo and Chibi-Usa's lives for her silence, saying if she ever opened her mouth about what was happening, their throats would be cut while they slept. And she didn't doubt he would do it. He had already destroyed so much of her life, she wouldn't give up any more of it. Especially not Chibi-Usa or Shingo. They were the main reason she let him do what he did- because if she didn't…Shingo and Chibi-Usa would be the ones to pay.

Three hours later, the couple meandered their way back to the house, tired from the exciting day they had had. Just being in his presence as they had shopped around had put a smile on her face- till they got back. "I'll see you later, Usako," Mamoru said, kissing her goodbye as he got to the gate. She knew he didn't dare step past it, since her father was probably already inside, watching from the windows to make sure he didn't do anything more than kiss Usagi. Hah. Like he should have _any_ reason to fear Mamoru's intentions when the man who took her whenever he desired lived within the house itself.

"Good night, Mamo-chan," she whispered, brushing his hair from his eyes tenderly, "I love you"

"Love you too," he said, kissing her once more, and let her hand go, "Night"

Usagi turned drearily to the house once again, entering slowly. She wanted to go back out to Mamoru and stay away with him, forever and always. But instead, she called out a greeting to the full house, receiving a few replies. She trudged to her room, passing by Chibi-Usa's, wanting to remind her that Mamoru would pick her up tomorrow when she came to a fearful stop- Scott was in the room! Her heart sped in fear, almost driving her to push open the door and tell Scott to stay the hell away from Chibi-Usa. But she forced herself to stop. Scott had never displayed any interest in Chibi-Usa, and had said he wouldn't harm her- if Usagi didn't do anything to piss him off anyway.

"You spend a lot of time with the two of them, don't you?" she heard him ask Chibi-Usa, using his slick voice

"Yep, lots. Mamo-chan is like my dad," Chibi-Usa said brightly, obviously feeling nothing wrong about the situation

"And they don't seem at odds to you?"

"Not at all. They balance each other out. They're perfect for each other," Chibi-Usa stated simply, no doubt in her voice at all

Usagi pushed open the door, "Chibi-Usa! Mamo-chan wanted me to remind-" and was forced to stop when she faced Scott brushing Chibi-Usa's pink locks carefully.

"Oh, hey there, Usagi," Scott said, turning to face her paled face, "We were just talking about you"

"What did Mamo-chan want you to tell me?" Chibi-Usa shrieked, turning to look at Usagi with an annoyed look on her face, as if she knew Usagi had overheard what Chibi-Usa had said about Usagi and Mamoru. Chibi-Usa never went easy on Usagi when Usagi was around, maybe it was their sort of relationship, but if ever someone insulted Usagi, Chibi-Usa would jump to her defense.

"Um…" Usagi said, gazing fearfully at Scott, whose hands were poised directly by Chibi-Usa's neck, hovering dangerously, "He'll be picking you up tomorrow"

"Right, right," Chibi-Usa said, her eyes brightening as she got up, "I'll go call and say good night to him!" She ran out of the room quickly, almost running Usagi down in her excitement.

"Excitable kid, that one is," Scott said, nodding in the direction of the exit, a smile on his face

"You leave her alone," Usagi hissed, "Don't even _touch_ a hair on her head"

He smirked at her, "I was just wondering what I could scare you into doing if I did harm her"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't you even _dare_-"

"I forbid you from seeing him again," he said, cutting off her reply, and drowning her other words with it.

"What?" she asked, not believing her ears

"You are not to see Chiba Mamoru any longer," he repeated simply, as if only stating a fact

Her fists clenched together, automatic bile rising to her throat at the idea. Anger flared through her. He was going to take away the best thing in her life? She couldn't- she _wouldn't_ let him. "NO! I love Mamoru, and I will _never_ give him up, _never_!"

"You seem to forget the lives on the line," he said coldly, gripping the brush in his hand tightly till they heard the cracking. She deflated, images of Shingo and Chibi-Usa rushing before her eyes.

"That's what I thought," he said, his voice still cold, leaking the control he had over her, "Now, next time he comes, you'll-" Her hand rose on its own accord, and flew to slap him. He went careening backwards from the force, knocking into the dresser behind him.

Her hand clasped her mouth in horror

"Scott, I didn't mean to, really, please-"

He straightened, his eyes smoldering angrily, "We really need to teach you some manners, Bunny"

"It was an accident, I-" she attempted again, blurting out whatever came to her head. Her heart was beating furiously in fear. The last time she had raised a hand against him, he had almost poisoned Shingo's food, and only her begging had caused him to stop.

"Swear you'll never see Mamoru again," he whispered in a deathly low voice. She hesitated, and before she knew it, he was sweeping past her.

"No!" she cried, whirling around to face the exit, "Don't hurt them!"

"We'll just have to find a way to change your mind, that's all," he said, not looking at her, "It'll be a nice exercise for you too." He left the room, and she distantly heard the front door slam shut.

Usagi collapsed on the bed. What had she done? He was enraged, and he'd be back to make her pay- sooner rather than later. She had to get them all out of the way of trouble; he'd be back before they knew it and who knew what he'd do then. Her parents were decidedly safe, she knew, since Scott had no intention of hurting the ones who ensured him the room. But both Shingo and Chibi-Usa were in immediate danger. Chibi-Usa she could easily get out by spending a night with one of the girls, but Shingo would never accompany them since he thought they were all girly-girls and would give him a makeover or something crazy. An idea slowly formed in her mind, and she quickly set out to getting it done.

She approached Shingo, who was holed up in his room playing his video game and exclaimed how the video game was quickly becoming his girlfriend with the amount of time he spent with it. Shingo waved her away, telling her to leave him alone. She frowned, "Shingo, I'm getting worried about you. You spend way too much time on that thing."

He barely glanced up as he continued to play, "I like playing it"

"Hm. Then I wonder what Misa would think," she muttered, knowing she needed to pull out the big guns. "She probably doesn't want a boy who holes himself up in his room all day to play games. She probably likes the type who hangs out with his friends on nights off- a popular kid." He immediately drew away from it, his eyes assessing himself.

"I am popular…" he mumbled, almost to himself

"Really?" she asked innocently, "Doesn't seem like it." He scowled at her.

"Baka Usagi, doesn't know what she's talking about…I think I'll go hang out with Ren-chan," he muttered under his breath sourly, "He'll probably be eager for me to sleep over." She smiled slightly, she wished her life was as effortless as that. To not have to worry about those you loved on a daily basis…

With Shingo out of the house, she got started on getting herself and Chibi-Usa out, something that wouldn't take too much effort tonight, what with Scott not within the vicinity. Otherwise, he would just glare at one of the kids till she gave up her plans of leaving for the night. He didn't like her leaving at night- because then he couldn't have his way with her.

**

Rei sat in front of the fire, her mind difficult to put back into place. Before Usagi had called, she had been meditating. There was something coming, she could feel it with her hands. Darkness was brewing once again in the reaches of the galaxy, but she couldn't see what it was. She hadn't been this unsure about what was happening since the announcement of the Silence. Except this feeling had been going on for longer, bordering two months now.

At random intervals, Rei would experience dreams reminding her of the silence- except they weren't the same. In the silence, everyone had turned to stone and shriveled away. In her recent dreams, all there was was darkness- except for a figure clothed in dark cloth, somehow exuding bright light. However, whenever Rei tried to approach it, the figure would fade away into the darkness, leaving nothing to light the area.

Her mind turned back over to Usagi. Her tone had been shaky as she spoke quickly and quietly, urging Rei to let her and Chibi-Usa sleep over. Sure, Usagi came over every once in a while and they hung out, but for her to instigate a sleepover, it was going overboard. Something had prompted this. But then again, Usagi had been distracted for the past few months. Her mind never seemed on the topic at hand much anymore, not that it had in the past- but she made an effort to appear into what they did, something she hadn't even bothered to try previously. Now that Rei thought about it, Usagi had started wigging out at about the same time that her dreams had started. Was there a connection?

Her hollowed eyes were the absolute biggest change that had come about Usagi in the past few months. Rei had always known Usagi to have the most beautiful, love-filled eyes…but recently, they were so…empty. She tried to hide it however, but how could she? Especially not when she'd gaze off into the distance, seeing something horrible that she refused to share with the other Senshi. It had to do something to do with the dreams- there was no other explanation. Things with Mamoru were going well- Rei had made a point of asking him a few days ago, so Usagi had no other _normal_ reason to be so…empty.

"Great Fire," Rei chanted, raising her hands to the fire imploringly, "Bringer of destruction, bringer of life" it rose, flickering excitedly at her words, "Show me what you see!" She poured her power into the fire, her eyes closed as she stoked the Great Fire with her spirit. Her eyes flew open as the fire flashed dangerously as darkness began seeping in from the outside, surrounding her and the fire, attempting to smother them both. She gasped, trying to keep the fire going as the darkness encircled the area. It floated around her, coating the vicinity with coldness- more than the Great Fire could hold back. But she refused to let it stifle the fire, and her spirit roared in defiance to the darkness.

"Show me!" she commanded, her hair flying behind her as her ponytail snapped loose, "Your servant begs of you!" and her hands rose higher as she pushed her aura forward.

A figure of pure light walked among the darkened streets, hurrying past figures of darkness. It passed the vision of the fire and Usagi's visual flashed past. Usagi's image glanced back, her eyes full of worry. "Show me!" Rei commanded once more and the fire roared angrily and Rei fell forward, almost face front into the fire, and straight into the deep blue pools of sorrow. Cries rose around her, cries of agony as darkness blew out from the fire.

"USAGI!" she cried out, "SHOW ME USAGI!"

And the fire did. It showed her the figure smothered under one of darkness, silent tears coursing down the girl's face as the figure above her turned to face her, an easily read leer on his face. The girl screamed in agony, her cries sounding louder than anything Rei had ever heard, causing Rei's heart to writhe in agony. Rei struggled to hold the fire up, tears streaking down her face as Usagi was ripped of her innocence. The figure turned to look towards where Rei held the fire, looking straight into her eyes. Her breathing increased as she attempted to bring light to the figure's face. Rei gripped her hands tightly, "SHOW ME!" The darkness flickered for an instant, the face flashing before the fire. But the second it saw the abuser's face, it snapped out as if its life had been smothered. But not before she saw the twisted face of pleasure and- and _pure_ evil.

Rei screamed in agony as it became clear to her what she had just seen, her hair flying as the wind rushed around her, whipping around in clear distress around the Shinto Priestess. Usagi- Usagi had been _raped_ by her cousin. Rei's mind refused to work farther than those words, agony rushing through her as she realized she had failed to protect her Princess- and her best friend.

She was sitting blankly in front of it, rocking back and forth when Usagi and Chibi-Usa appeared. She heard her grandfather intercept them, and begin enticing the both of them with tea and biscuits and promises of stories.

She turned to look at Usagi, whose hair was billowing around her crazily. Her hands clasped themselves as she looked out over the city, worry clear in her eyes.

"Usagi," Rei barely whispered, not even facing her anymore, but the girl turned, her eyes immediately scoping out what had been said and where, "Come here"

Usagi entered the meditation room and immediately the embers within the dead fire smoldered heatedly, realizing its focus was close. "Hey, Rei, what's up," Usagi asked as she sat down beside Rei, her eyes furrowing as she took in the dead fire.

"My fire died," Rei whispered

Usagi turned anxiously to Rei, "Is it a new enemy? What's going on?"

"I think I should be asking you that question, Usagi," Rei said, her eyes turning to Usagi, "What's going on?"

Usagi's eyes shifted slightly before they returned to Rei's, "What are you talking about? What could be going on?" The tone of her voice was shaky as she struggled to hold the emotion from her voice. Rei gazed back wearily, her information heavy eyes meeting Usagi's with no hesitation. Usagi must have known she knew- otherwise she wouldn't have been looking like a cat caught in the headlights.

"Why have you been hiding this from us?" Rei said, her knuckles gripping tightly as Usagi shifted in her place, as if getting ready to run.

Usagi laughed uncertainly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Rei. I'm not hiding anything- you know me, straight-forward, ditzy Usagi," she gave another half-hearted laugh, her eyes darting to the door she had entered from. "I- uh, I forgot to tell Chibi-Usa to take it easy on the sweets before…" She rose and nearly dashed for the door. The door slammed shut on Rei's command, her anger manifesting itself into supernatural prowess.

"_Sit down_, Usagi," Rei hissed, her eyes flashing and Usagi immediately turned, her eyes wide.

"Rei, I really have to go-"

"_Sit. Down."_ It was the hardest command Rei had ever used on her and Usagi immediately faltered. She slid to the floor by the door, as if hoping it would magically open up and swallow her whole. She was silent, still not meeting Rei's eyes.

"How _could _you _not_ tell us?" Rei said, trying to reign in her anger- but losing the battle within her.

"What do you know?" Usagi whispered, looking away from Rei, she brought her knees to her chest. She looked weaker than Rei had ever seen her and Rei grit her hands tightly, was _this _what she had been reduced to?

"He raped you," Rei whispered, her eyes turning back to the dead embers as her body shook in rage

"He did," she whispered shakily, "He does," a dry laugh bubbled to her lips, "Same difference." Usagi didn't look back at Rei, but the strength in her voice was completely gone. Rei could tell she was tired of holding it in, tired of lying to all of them. And Rei was thankful- now if she could use it to save Usagi.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why not Mamoru?"

Usagi remained silent for a little while, staring blankly at the embers, then finally continued, "He threatened Shingo and Chibi-Usa and said he'd kill anyone who found out what was going on" she whispered

"We're the _Sailor Senshi_, Usa," Rei said softly, "Mortal matters are no problem for us." She wanted nothing more than to curse something out- preferably the _monster _that had done this to her- but she couldn't. She pushed her anger down, knowing it wouldn't do anything for Usagi at the moment.

"He isn't…_normal_," she whispered, "I don't think I'd stand a chance against him even if I was transformed"

Rei shivered reflexively. "_What_ is he?"

Usagi shrugged, "I don't know. He _acts_ normal enough, but there's something about him that's more powerful- something that quells the crystal with no problem"

"We're going to call the girls and Mamoru and get them in on this," Rei said as she stood, "Too many things have been going on in secret"

"No!" Usagi cried, scrambling to her feet also, "I am _not_ involving anyone else in this!"

"Usagi!" Rei cried, and Usagi immediately shook at the emotion in the voice, "We're _not_ leaving you alone in this! We are going to protect our Princess, and our best friend from monsters and men alike!"

Usagi shook her head wildly, "Wait a bit! Everyone is still in easy contact with him, and once he hears people know, he'll start taking them out- and the kids will be the first ones to go!"

"Usagi-"

"No," Usagi said simply, "I am not putting their lives at risk- for _anything_. Not even my own protection. I'll be fine- but they won't be if you try to pull me out." Her voice was stubborn and Rei knew she had no choice but to accept Usagi's decision- nothing changed her mind when she set it on something.

Rei bowed her head, admitting her defeat. Or pretending to. From what she had seen surrounding Scott, he was capable of more than what was visible, and Shingo and Chibi-Usa were too close to the line of fire where they were. What she couldn't get was how Scott had escaped her constant scans of the people around Usagi. If there was something dark about him, her reading of him would have been off the charts- but there was nothing, just the normal mortal vibe. Things were not as they seemed, not at all.

The dominant idea on Rei's mind was- _how hadn't she seen it_. She was the _Fire Senshi_! She controlled the Great Fire- yet she hadn't been able to tell that- that _bastard_ had hurt Usagi- _was_ hurting Usagi. What else had she overlooked? Who else was in pain because of her _lack_ of attention to what was occurring? They all depended on the Great Fire to ascertain that things were going fine in the world- how many others had she failed? Her faith in the Great Fire and her own abilities collapsed- she had _failed her Princess! _

They managed to stay off the topic for the remainder of the night as Chibi-Usa wandered back to them. And no one in their right mind would have thought about even mentioning it around her perked ears. She'd hear as much as she could, and then race right to danger to defend Usagi, effectively putting herself into even more danger than she had been in before. She was too alike Usagi in that way.

Rei lay awake long after snores from the Tsukinos surrounded the room, her mind going over possibilities. She couldn't leave Usagi to go back to that terror. It just wasn't an option. She knew what she had to do then, and hoped it would end simply at that. She rolled over, her mind drifting off as she imagined throttling the man that had hurt Usagi. He'd be scared shitless, she'd make sure of that, and Usagi would never have to worry again about her so-called cousin.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Hope you liked the chapter. Things start picking up fast now that Rei knows, and look forward to showdowns extraordinaire. Tune in for the next chapter: Complications of Defiance**

**Once again, credit goes to sensationtransmutations79 for her awesome beta-ing! **

**Don't forget to review! Reviews make the next chapter appear faster, along with having some kick-ass scenes! So, REVIEW!**


	3. Complications of Defiance

**Thank you reviewers, you guys definitely helped push me to getting this edited and posted sooner rather than later. **

**Just wanted to mention that this is the darkest story I've ever written, so I'm not entirely sure if I'm doing it well or not. If not, sorry =/ **

**And I do apologize to those who cannot put up with its darkness. I write about what I write about, I'm not going to change that. So please, if you don't like it, you can just exit out. **

**And for those who are sticking with me, thanks! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned, except for Scott, who sucks .  
**

**And I'll shut up so you guys can go on reading!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Complications of Defiance**

Scott arrived at the house early in the morning, his plan laid out. He had been working tirelessly the night before, securing the house he had gotten. It'd be the perfect place to take Usagi. Except when he entered the house, he was annoyed to find it empty. No doubt the girl had gotten the kids out. She'd been terrified of his plan, though she knew absolutely nothing about it, and she wouldn't- till he got her and dragged her to his house. But great, now he'd have to stake out those damn girlfriends of hers. She'd probably gone to hide with them, but he knew how she worked all too well. She would come with him; he would _make_ her go with him. He loved the power she gave him when she would get terrified of his plans, most of which she should have been scared of.

But he couldn't stand the bunch of her friends. Something about the girls made him want to roast them on spits and then leave their charred remains for the dogs to eat- …unless she had gone to Mamoru's to have a little friendly time with her boyfriend. His eyes narrowed till they were slits. If she had gone to Mamoru, he would make her _pay_.

He was leaving the house as an approaching figure caught his eye. Her long black hair billowed behind her wildly, and he could feel the animosity rolling off of her. Rei had always sensed something off about him, but she had been polite. He had a feeling that was coming to an end. She walked straight to him, staring him down as she did, her eyes not losing their fury.

"Scott." Her voice was chilling and cold, somehow sending chills up his spine at the difference of her usual tone and the tone now. She was usually all fiery and loud, but the coldness in her voice now suddenly made him feel a jolt of fear for himself.

"Hi, Rei," he said amiably, "What's up?"

Her hand moved faster than he could see, smacking him harshly, sending him teetering backwards in surprise. "How _dare_ you," she spat dangerously, "How _dare_ you touch Usagi like that!" Scott's eyes narrowed at her, standing straighter and taller than he had previously. He towered over her slight form, but she raised her head defiantly, "You will _not _go near her, _ever_ again"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rei," he said coldly, he bent slightly so his face was in hers, "But if I did, I'd stay out of it if I were you," he said deathly quiet, his eyes smoldering on hers angrily

Rei stood defiantly, but her eyes flashed in fear for a millisecond. But he didn't miss it, and it only made him smile coldly. She was too proud to show her fear of him, but she _did_ fear him.

"_Stay_ away from her, or you'll have _all_ of us to deal with," she spat angrily, sounding angry at herself for feeling fear, however small it had been, "And believe me, Scott. You _won't_ get out of that easily"

"We'll see about that, Rei," he sneered, almost laughing at her. She thought she could stop him? _No one_ would stop him. Not with what he had in mind for his precious Usagi. She saw the laugh in his eyes, and her body shook in fury.

"We _will_ stop you- and you'll wish you'd never even laid _eyes_ on Usagi"

This time he did laugh- and loudly, just laughing at the hilarity of it all. She'd make him wish he'd never laid eyes on Usagi? That would _never_ happen. Her hand lashed out again as his cold laughter increased, but before the hand reached his face, a cold hand flashed out and caught it millimeters from his face. His grip tightened dangerously, causing her hand to go limp as she glared at him angrily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he whispered dangerously. He backhanded her across the cheek, sending her sprawling on to the pavement, "You don't know what I'm capable of, Rei. Keeping you quiet is the least of my worries"

She sat up, holding her cheek where a bluish-purple bruise would soon form but was now the pretty color of red, "Is that how you hit her?" she spat, "You _sick_ bastard"

"No, if I hit you like I hit her," he said, sneering down at her, "You'd have to _crawl_ back to your little girlfriends."

She stood up slowly, glaring at him with the most fury he had ever seen in her eyes. He smiled, fury was such a perfect emotion. It blinded thought, love, even ruled out of the mind, and Rei would be no exception. She muttered something under her breath, her hand gripping something in her deep pockets, and he heard a whisper.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Light suddenly flared from within her, sending Scott careening backwards. He looked up in wonder as red flames surrounded her. His eyes widened, what the hell was going on? Had she burst into fire? He wondered as she went through a transformation phase, flames blowing around her dangerously. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to run, but something else, deep in the recesses of his mind told him to stay put- that he could handle what would come. He couldn't see how he could, not when Rei was Sailor Mars- which was now obvious as the Sailor Senshi glared at him. He had heard of all of the monsters and such she and the other Sailor Senshi had destroyed, what would he pose to them?

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen," she hissed, her eyes closed and hands clasped together, fingers pointed upwards, "Akuryou Tai-san!"

A piece of parchment flew at him and he raised his hand in an attempt to block it, but upon touching him, a sudden screeching sound filled the air, wind billowed around them. The parchment burst into black fire as it fell to the ground, shaking as if it was alive.

Scott watched with wide eyes as the same thing happened to Rei- okay, Sailor Mars- and she collapsed onto the ground, finally still once the parchment smoldered into ashes.

"Huh?" he asked, looking down at the collapsed Senshi, "What just happened?" He shrugged to himself as he bent down and gathered the Senshi in his arms. If she had collapsed, he'd only use it for his advantage. He'd just thought it would have been harder.

She didn't open her eyes, her head lolling back dangerously he tightened his hold on her. He entered the house, slamming the door behind him with his foot. It couldn't have worked out more perfectly for Rei to come to him. It definitely meant Usagi would be by to check and make sure Rei wasn't with him. But that wasn't the most of concern to him at the moment. Sailor freakin' Senshi? That obviously meant Usagi was- holy shit! She was Sailor Moon! The power load of the goddamned Senshi. Having her within his arms would give him unlimited power as well as everything else he got from her. He smiled, whatever Rei had wanted to do, she hadn't done it, she had made him want Usagi more. If that was even _possible_.

His mind turned back to the more pressing matter, how he was supposed to handle Sailor Senshi. Mars was apparently inept at doing much of anything, but from what he had heard in the past about the Senshi was that they got the job done. That only meant he'd have to find a way to gather his own force. Trickier than he thought it might be, if only he could just stop Usagi from using her powers, without them, the Senshi wouldn't get anywhere.

Then there was Tuxedo Mask to worry about. He sneered at the picture that formed of the superhero. He had always had a dislike of the man, way before now. Having it revealed that it was Mamoru behind that prissy mask, his hate towards the superhero grew to an unlimited height.

For now he'd have to trust that Usagi hadn't told anyone other than Rei- and that she wasn't planning on it. He had her wrapped around his finger. She'd do anything he asked, in the end. She loved Chibi-Usa and Shingo too much; she'd never put them in danger for herself. And he wouldn't hesitate to kill either of them. They annoyed him anyway. The way they woke up at random times during the night and shuffled to Usagi to have her console them. The way Usagi constantly worried about them. He knew the only reason they annoyed was that he was jealous of them, but he wouldn't have to deal with that soon enough. When he took her away from all of them, he wouldn't have to worry about _anyone_ taking her away from him.

He pulled rope from his knapsack and tied Sailor Mars' hands and feet. He chucked her onto his bed, not bothering to readjust her, or make her comfortable. He didn't owe her anything- and he didn't care highly whether her neck was in a cramped position, or that her arm was bent in an improbable and probably very painful angle.

He settled into the chair, flipping out his cell phone and dialed Ikuko, wondering where Shingo and Chibi-Usa were. Knowing where they were would make his life a lot easier.

Ikuko rambled off for a little while, obviously under pressure at her office and Scott listened patiently, and then finally asked the question. Once she finally told him, he disconnected. That woman was such a tool. It had taken him nothing to get her to invite him into her house. Then again, Ikuko Tsukino was a very optimistic person. She thought that the world was a good place, full of happiness and easy steps. She was like Usagi in that way. They were too trusting. It had been their downfall. Then, grinning at the ease of everything, he dialed Usagi and left a message on her voicemail. It wouldn't be too long of a wait now.

**

Usagi grimaced at the house. It was supposed to be a home, instead it was all her fears and anguish. She entered it quietly finally; walking intently to the room she hated most of all. Sailor Mars was collapsed on the bed in an awkward position, her breath fluttering her hair on her face quietly. She growled at the bruise forming across Rei's cheek. Thick rope was wound around her hands and ankles tightly, obviously chafing her skin roughly as the slight red shone from the pale tone. She immediately took a step towards Mars.

"Stop right there," his hateful voice said and she turned to the lounging chair beside the bed, where Scott sat, watching contentedly. She wanted to ignore his words and rush to the fallen Sailor Mars, her heart hurting for her friend. She wanted to untie her and carry her away from this dreadful place and forget that any of this had ever happened. But she knew she couldn't. Scott's words rang in her mind and his orders were so burned into her that she stopped.

He smiled, his eyes gloating at her following of his orders. Though at the number of times she did it, she'd thought he'd be over that. But he never was, it was like every time he broke her pride, it was the first time. "So, Sailor Moon? Finally decided to show up?"

"What did you do to her?" she asked quietly, a glare darkening her features, "If you touched-"

"She's knocked out," he said, waving his hand, "But I didn't do anything"

"You expect me to believe that!?" she spat, her hand clenching the broach in her pocket.

"I don't rightly care if you do or don't, really," he said, his tone amused, "But apparently you all have something to fear from me"

"You're _nothing_," she spat, "We've handled _much_ worse than perverted shit like you"

"Ah, ah," he said, raising his finger, "Language, Bunny"

Her face reddened in fury, "My name is Usagi," she hissed. She had never felt more fury for the monster in front of her. "Get that through your thick head- or wait, you do your thinking with your _dick_"

He smiled, "You seem to like its words. It talks to you constantly," he rose, stepping towards her threateningly, "Want to have a chat?"

Her eyes narrowed furiously and she grasped her broach, whipping it out of her pocket. He knew, what was the difference now? "Moon Crisis, Make Up!"

Bright light flashed through the room, and within seconds Sailor Moon was standing before Scott, her hands in her trademark-fighting pose.

"Ah," he said, raising his hand threateningly as she came at him, she stopped fearfully, afraid of his hit. He smiled at her fear for herself- despite the fact that she was in her Sailor Moon form- and whipped out his knife, and faster than Usagi could see, he had it bent by Sailor Mars' throat, "You might not want to do anything stupid"

Usagi nearly slapped herself for not making sure Rei was safe first, instead of fearing for herself. His hand wouldn't have done anything lasting- but it had always been her first reaction to flinch when he raised his hand near her, since most of the time when he did that, she was the one who got the hit.

"Leave her alone," she spat, stepping closer. Scott merely pressed the knife deeper into the neck of Sailor Mars, a small cut forming on the pale skin. She raised her hands in surrender, "Don't!"

"How'd she find out?" he asked coldly, not moving from his position.

"She has control over the Great fire," Sailor Moon said, her hands shaking in fear for Rei, "She saw it"

"Do the others know?"

"No!" she cried, fear present in her eyes, "They have no idea!"

"Unless she told them," he said, glancing down at Mars hatefully, his hand itching to slice-

"She didn't!" Moon cried, stepping forward fearfully,

"Stay where you are," he hissed, his eyes flashing to her. Sailor Moon froze, raising her hands once again. He glared at her murderously, "Look what you've done! Ruined everything I made"

"I didn't mean to," she said shakily, meaning it. She hadn't wanted anyone else in danger.

"Now someone's going to have to pay," he said, his eyes on hers angrily

"No! Please! Nothing's going to change-"

"And how is it not going to change?" he spat, indicating at the girl below him, "When this shit knows everything"

"She'll- she'll keep quiet!" Sailor Moon tried, she had to- Scott's knife pushed deeper into the neck, "She will!"

The position Scott was in, he had no view of Sailor Mars' face, and thus, had no idea that Mars had awoken silently, her eyes meeting fearfully with Sailor Moon's. Sailor Moon kept her face on Scott's, knowing he would immediately realize Mars was awake if she hinted it at all.

"I don't believe you," he hissed

"It's the truth," she pleaded, her eyes flickering to Mars's eyes once again, "Please"

He removed the knife from her throat, sitting against the bed, glancing away in fury. Sailor Moon used the moment to nod her head at Sailor Mars, who immediately burnt the rope constricting her arms and feet and jumped away from the bed, turning in midair to land skillfully by Moon, fight ready.

Scott merely glanced up, his eyes flashing in anger- and fear. Something Usagi had _never_ seen in his eyes before. She reveled in it, stepping closer to him, her arms ready for an attack.

He stood silently, tensing for anything that came. He looked at Sailor Moon expectantly, "Well?"

She grit her teeth, wanting nothing but to step forward and punch him- but in her Senshi form, she was exponentially more powerful than a mortal, and one hit could immediately kill the man in front of her. It was different for her to attack in defense, but to attack an unarmed man, given he had a knife- but at the point it was as useless as a fork, was against the rules the Senshi had set for themselves. They didn't harm mortals. She couldn't do it.

He smiled condescendingly at her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind at the moment, "You're weak"

And he seized the knife tightly and slashed her bare arm, leaving a deep cut. She cried out in pain and clutched it with her opposite hand. She glared at Scott, and made to kick him, but he evaded it easily.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried, running forward.

"This won't stop me, I'll still have you" he spat, heaving Moon backward so she fell and slammed into Mars, pushing the both of them onto the floor.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted, attempting to stand, but finding herself unable to while tangled up with Mars.

Scott waved and jumped through the open window, sailing a good few feet through the air and landed easily on his feet. Of course he had planned for every option- such as the one where he was forced to run. He had calculated his jump perfectly and landed by his car. He opened the door swiftly, and seizing the keys already in the ignition, roared off with only one destination in mind.

Sailor Moon growled in anger as the car sped down the street, heading away from them faster than they could even imagine following. Mars detransformed tiredly, groaning, "What the hell happened?"

"I showed up to find you collapsed on the bed!" Moon cried, and following Rei's lead, she detransformed, "What the hell did you come here for!?"

"I was only coming to threaten him…" Rei said, looking away from Usagi and wiping her neck from the blood that had dripped from the cut, "But I think I got carried away"

"What did he do?"

"I don't know," Rei whispered, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to remember. A lance of pain shot through her head and she winced, "I remember using my anti-evil parchment- and then it goes blank"

Usagi groaned again, and looked down at her arm, which was still bleeding heavily, "This _sucks_"

"We're going to _have_ to tell the others," Rei said softly, handing Usagi a cloth lying on the floor for her wound, "He knows who we are- that puts us all at a risk." Rei escorted Usagi to her room and then to her bathroom, where she took out the First Aid kit.

Usagi sat on the edge of the tub, holding the blood soaked cloth in her hands as Rei cleaned the wound, wincing slightly as the antiseptic hit her skin. "Fine. But we keep Shingo and Chibi-Usa under watch at all times"

"Of course," Rei said absently as she began dressing the wound. She finished quickly and quietly. All of the girls were skilled at the dressing of wounds, as they had had much practice in the last few years- what with being Sailor Senshi and getting wounded all the time. Rei patted Usagi on her shoulder once she was done, "It'll be alright." Usagi flinched away, her eyes expressing her worry.

"Watch the wound, Rei." But she was flinching from the contact- not the pain. She didn't care about the pain. It was the idea that now she had to face the others with what she had done. They'd never look at her the same again. She'd always be the one who was raped, the one who gave up her virginity to someone other than her lover.

She looked down at the cloth in her hands, surprised to see one of her own t-shirts drenched in blood. A shiver went through her unexpectedly as she looked at it. She shook her head, and chucked it into the garbage pail. "Let's get back to the temple," Rei said, sorrow in her voice, "We can call everyone there."

It was a silent walk as Usagi refused to talk to Rei as they walked. Her mind was still flitting around, trying not to imagine Mamoru's sickened face as he heard the truth about what had happened to her. The steps up to the temple tired her out; the blood loss must have been getting to her head.

"Usagi-san!" Yuuichirou called brightly, "Ohayo!" his eyes went to Rei, "Rei-san! What happened? You're hurt!" his eyes were worriedly on the bruise on Rei's face. He was used to Rei coming home bruised, but they had rarely been on her beautiful face.

"Go away, Yuuichirou," Rei said tiredly, "Make us some tea or something." He deflated when Rei spoke, but turned his eyes back to Usagi expectantly.

"Chibi-Usa must have forgotten her shoes when she left, would you like me to-"

"Left?" Usagi hissed, "What do you mean she left?"

Yuuichirou's eyes furrowed, "She wasn't in when I brought tea for you three, and her stuff was gone, but her shoes are still here. I assumed she had gone with the two of you"

Upon hearing the words, her world spun. She pushed Yuuichirou out of the way and ran to Rei's room. Her eyes widened at the missing body under the blanket, then swiveled to the shoes, thrown haphazardly in the corner of the room. Her knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor.

"_No_," she whispered brokenly, "Chibi-Usa…"

Rei clambered into the room, her eyes wide as well. She picked up the paper lying on the bed where Chibi-Usa had been sleeping the night before. Reading it once, her eyes closed. When she opened them once again, she dropped the letter before Usagi on the floor. Usagi didn't need to pick it up to read it, the words were scrawled in a hurry, angry strikes on the stark white sheet.

_Bunny,_

_Tell anyone else our secret, and Chibi-Usa dies.  
I'll be contacting you with my demands very soon.  
I'm watching you- and Rei, so don't try anything._

_Love,  
Scott_

Her mind buckled under the pressure surrounding her. Her arm lanced in pain, but she didn't respond to it, her mind thinking of one thing, and one thing only: _Chibi-Usa_.

The child's beautiful and bright face was the only image in her mind, when her eyes clouded over and her mind collapsed within itself as she fainted to the ground.

* * *

**So, whadya think? Don't hold back in the reviews, chew me out for not having Scott beaten to a pulp, or for getting Chibi-Usa kidnapped. I absolutely love responding to reviews, so if you have anything to say, you can pretty much expect a response from me! Or, if you just want to show your support, that'd be awesome! **

**Also, quick mention, I started a new story along with this one: In Darkness. That's also written in sort of the same way as this, so if you guys want to check it out, please do! **

**Thanks again for reading! :) **


	4. Real Monsters

**Okay, so finally got around to editing this chapter. Unfortunately, the beta-ing has been suspended, so if you catch spelling or grammar errors, sorry about that! I totally tried to catch all of them myself. **

**Forgot to mention that sensation-transmutations29 was my beta for the first three chapters, wanted to commend her for an amazing job done!**

**Anyway, I'm going to go back to updating Sorrow once a week or so, so there probably won't be such long time between updates again- at least for a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or pretty much anything. I am a poor college student, so sue me and I'm screwed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Real Monsters**

Chibi-Usa wearily yawned, stretching out tiredly. Her eyes opened lazily, blinking at the sunlight streaming in from the window. She jumped up as her mind began to work, telling her that she hadn't fallen asleep in the room. For that matter, she'd never even seen the room before in her life.

She was in a sparsely decorated room; darkness exuding from the corners the light from the window wasn't reaching. She glanced outside, the window was extremely large, but covered with bars that crisscrossed, and obviously nothing but light could get through. She had been lying on large bed, black silk sheets below her. There was a dresser across the room, between the two doors. She rushed to the closer door the second her legs overrode her fear and confusion and she pulled at the door, twisting the knob. It didn't budge. It was locked- from the outside.

She tried the other one, entering into it easily. It was a small pastel colored bathroom. She immediately jumped into the tub and heaved herself up to the window. It was misted over and she could barely see out of it, and the only thing visible was the light filtering through it. She pulled it open with extreme difficulty; her muscles groaning as the window barely budged every time she pulled. Finally it was open slightly and she peeked under it- then had to bite back a whimper as a screen became visible. It was made of pure wire, and thus, impossible to break through. Through it, she could see a large backyard surrounding it.

She couldn't even call for help.

"Enjoying yourself?" a familiar voice said, causing her heart to jump in fear. She tottered backwards, landing on her butt painfully in the tub. She held back her groan of pain, choosing rather to stare up at the man who had spoken.

His brown hair hung limply over his harsh green eyes, which exuded, for some reason, hate. "Scott?" she asked, her eyes furrowed in confusion. What was Usagi's cousin doing here?

"The one and only," he commented, leaning against the door and watching her with laughing eyes. The smile on his lips made her shiver uncomfortably as it seemed right out of horror movie at the crookedness and malice behind it.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she asked as she got up, brushing off her pants and stepping out of the tub. She faced him expectantly.

"Let's just say I…" he thought it over slowly, taking his time, "needed your presence to get something of great importance to me. We're at my house"

Chibi-Usa was no less confused than she had been before he had started talking- more so than before actually, "What?" she asked, shaking her head aggravatedly, "Tell me what is going on!"

"So demanding," he said, smiling condescending at the small girl before him, "Okay, I'll help you out. In simple words, since you can't understand much else, I'm using you to get to Usagi. There, happy?"

"To get to Usagi…?" Chibi-Usa asked, her brows only furrowing deeper, why did he want to get to Usagi?

"Because, you little brat, I'm taking her for myself where your _stupid_ little Senshi can't get her. She belongs with _me_."

Chibi-Usa's mind connected the dots quicker than a speeding bullet. He knew they were Senshi, he was obsessed with Usagi, and he obviously needed her to get what he wanted. She _had_ to get out of there.

Her hand plunged into her pocket-

"Looking for this?" Scott asked, forcing her to look up in defeat to see the small broach in the palm of his hand.

"You son of a-"

"Such dirty words from such a small brat, who knew," Scott commented lightly

Chibi-Usa launched at him, her hand immediately reaching for the broach- but she was pushed back heavily, landing once more on the cold linoleum floor.

"Give it to me!" She shouted, jumping up and running at him again. He easily slapped her, sending her sprawling out the door and into the room. She gripped her cheek, moaning in pain.

"You're not getting out of here, so don't try," he spat from above her, "Usagi will be by to collect you tonight, so just amuse yourself till then." He pocketed the broach and walked past her, sweeping the door closed behind him.

Chibi-Usa jumped up and raced to the door, but it was closed before she reached it. She rattled the doorknob violently, "LET ME OUT! SCOTT!"

The door held easily and she banged against it exhaustedly, screaming out all the obscenities she had ever heard. It didn't budge and she collapsed against it when she grew tired. Her mind was running at a speed she didn't think possible. Scott had been bad news from the minute he had entered the house- Usagi had never again relaxed in the house again. Chibi-Usa had always thought it was because Usagi was uncomfortable around him, but it was obvious now that there was more to it.

Her mind veered as she remembered the last drop of information that could possibly inform her any more. A month or so ago, she had went to Usagi's room in the middle of the night, scared because of a nightmare she had had. Usagi had been awake and ready to help her off to sleep, and when she had asked to sleep in the bed, Usagi had helped her into the bed. But right before she had fallen asleep, she could have sworn a figure had stood at the doorway, hiding in the shadows, and the green eyes had hardened at her on the bed.

The rest of the face now swam before her eyes. It had been Scott.

And he had been in the room to-

What had he said before? That Usagi _belonged with him_.

She blanched.

_Oh god._

_**_

"Usagi, you have to eat something," her mother said to her, her face worried, "We understand that Chibi-Usa is missing, but the Police are on it and there's nothing more we can do"

Usagi just shook her head wordlessly, her eyes gazing blankly past her mother. It had been almost twelve hours since Chibi-Usa had been taken. Her parents had immediately called the police when Usagi had told them Chibi-Usa hadn't been at the temple when she got back in. The shoes had confirmed her story and soon there was an alert out on the young girl. Rei had helped her call the others and they had told them about Chibi-Usa's disappearance, and then the girls and Mamoru had organized a search party.

They had checked almost the whole town- and had found nothing. Now they were at the house, all waiting by the phone, hoping Chibi-Usa would contact them. Usagi closed her eyes tiredly, knowing it would never happen. Scott would call her when he was sure she was out of the earshot of others, and only then would he give her his demands.

Usagi had begged Rei, down on her hands and knees, not to tell the others about Scott, and finally, after much begging, Rei had agreed. She was now watching Usagi warily, as if she knew what was going on in Usagi's mind. And it must have shown clearly on her face that she was worried sick about Chibi-Usa. The girl was her _daughter_, for god's sake, of course Usagi was worried. And Chibi-Usa was in the hands of the man who had raped and tortured her countless times- what else could she be other than worried?

Usagi's eyes went to Mamoru, whose expression was exceptionally grim as he looked out the window. Her heart went out to him. He had no idea of what was going on, all he could understand was that their future daughter was not safe, wherever she was. And that was enough to drive a father sick with worry. He had been the most desperate when they had gone searching for Chibi-Usa, and now he just sat still, looking as if he couldn't see or feel anything.

Ami was sitting next to Mamoru, typing quickly on her computer, trying to pinpoint Chibi-Usa's energy. But, according to Ami, Chibi-Usa's energy signature was weak since her training as a Senshi had barely begun and she hadn't activated her crystal. Plus, the farther they were from her, the harder it would be to pinpoint her location. But, Ami tried silently still.

Makoto was cracking her fingers repeatedly as she glared at nothing in particular. She had almost gotten into a fight with one of the police officers that had stated, thinking that none of them were in the vicinity of hearing, that Chibi-Usa was just a runaway brat who was in it to punish her caretakers. It had taken both Minako and Mamoru to hold her back from attacking the man. Then she had stalked away angrily to punch at the makeshift punching bag Usagi kept in the basement. She had returned still very livid, but she had stopped trying to pick fights at the least.

Minako's eyes were almost as red as Usagi's own, as she had buckled to the pressure of not finding Chibi-Usa about two hours ago. She was still sniffling quietly at the moment, her knees drawn to her chest in the couch beside Makoto.

Shingo had retired to his room a few minutes ago. He'd seemed deflated and tired. She could tell he was worried just as much as the girls were, but trying not to show it. He cared a lot about Chibi-Usa and saw her as his little sister. Usagi had always loved the relationship Shingo and Chibi-Usa had, if slightly jealous of it. They hung out together, playing and talking with each other.

She had been the victim of many of their pranks, but even then she had loved to see the fun they had together. But Shingo didn't like to show his feelings too much, as if only expecting people to not understand him. Usagi understood perfectly even without him voicing what his emotions were. He had stayed with them the entire time they had spent searching for Chibi-Usa, calling and going ahead of the rest of them. There had been a tone of desperation in his voice when he said good night.

Usagi kept her hand over the pocket of her jeans, making sure if her cell vibrated, she'd feel it. But it remained still. Finally the clock struck ten, and her mother rose from her corner seat.

"You should all get some sleep," she said tiredly, her eyes just as red as Usagi's, "We'll call you if something happens."

"I don't think Usagi should be alone," Rei said, sitting forward in her seat, "I think I should stay here with-"

"She won't be alone, Rei," Ikuko said tiredly, "Kenji and I will take care of her. You're tired, go home and get some sleep, honey"

Rei shot Usagi a fearful look, then nodded, realizing it was useless as Usagi didn't raise her voice to comment, "Yes, Mrs. Tsukino"

The girls stood and shuffled to get their coats, Mamoru still staring blankly out the window, looking as if he had heard nothing that had just been said.

Ikuko went to console him and in that interval, Rei immediately attacked Usagi. "You call me if he contacts you," she ordered under her breath, "Do _not_ do anything he says before that"

Usagi looked at Rei, and nodded wordlessly.

Rei narrowed her eyes but did not say anything as she left Usagi sitting on the hard chair.

Mamoru approached her slowly, then when he did, he gathered her in his arms, allowing her to fall into him and feel that all was right with the world- if only for an instant. He smoothed her hair lightly, "She'll be okay," he said, "She's a smart girl."

"I know," Usagi whispered brokenly

"Usako?" he sighed, "You don't know anything about this, do you?"

She looked at him swiftly, "Of course not," she said, "I'd have told the police." Her heart beat against her chest as he looked through her. She was scared to death that he'd read right through the lie in her eyes.

He nodded, "Right, right." He gazed distractedly past her, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She was sure he knew something. Had he seen something? She forced herself to relax- any other response than the calmest would only give him more to analyze. And Mamoru, he was a _good_ analyzer. He'd connect the dots faster than Minako could run to a shoe store with a sale.

She furrowed her eyes, "Yeah…"

"I've noticed that you've been very distant the past few months," he said, "It just makes me worried. This happens, and you're like this…"

"That's nothing," she whispered, her eyes focused on a speck of dirt on his cheek, "It doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Good," he nodded again, "It'll be alright, our little girl will be back before we know it."

"I hope…" Usagi whispered, her eyes not meeting Mamoru's once more. It wouldn't be alright. Not the way this was careening out of her control- never mind that, it had never been in her control. Scott was the only one who had control here.

Mamoru brought her chin to meet his gaze, "We've gone through a lot, love. But our love always prevails, and Chibi-Usa is the personal embodiment of that love. She'll be fine."

Usagi nodded, looking up at Mamoru, "I know, Mamo-chan, it'll all be okay"

His mouth twitched into a half-smile, and he kissed her lightly, "Stay strong"

"I will" she whispered, breaking the kiss, "Always"

Mamoru kissed her one last time and then exited the house, rubbing his shoulders in the cold. He wasn't stupid. Usagi was still hiding something from him; it was obvious. She couldn't even meet his eyes anymore when he asked her a question. The feeling of unease grew in his stomach, warning him of an upcoming trouble. It had been happening for the past month. Something bad was coming and it was coming fast. And he couldn't help feeling that Usagi was a part of it. Her distance from him wasn't intentional, something else was drawing her away from him. He knew he wouldn't like what he found out, he could tell that just by the look in Usagi's eyes as they had searched fruitlessly for Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa…

He missed her. His heart hurt constantly, knowing she was in danger somewhere. He'd rather have taken physical pain to this. It was a never-ending cycle, this pain he had with her. But that was what it was like being a father, he guessed. And he wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

He made his way to his car slowly, settling into it exhaustedly. A knock came at the window and he immediately reached for his transformation rose, but relaxed when he turned to see Rei. He rolled the window down, "What's up? Do you need a ride?"

"I'm scared about Usagi," Rei said, ignoring his question, "I want to keep an eye on her"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Mamoru said to her, giving the house a glance, "I'll take first watch."

"I'll stay with," she said, walking around the car to the passenger door and waiting patiently for him to open the car lock.

"Er, fine," he said, pressing the button to let her into the car. He hadn't expected that. She usually said fine and that she'd bring coffee with her at three in the morning and stay with him from then. They had taken to staking out Usagi's house whenever an enemy was near. There was an unspoken bond between them that said they wouldn't ever tell Usagi of what they did. She wouldn't understand.

Mamoru knew, just as well as Rei did, that Usagi attracted danger like light attracted moths. The enemy just drew to her inexplicably and neither of them would have had a state of pleasant sleep with her in constant danger.

He felt the need to do something anyway. He would have just gone home and stared at the ceiling for the whole night. There was no way he could sleep with Chibi-Usa gone.

Rei stared stonily out the window towards the house and he had a feeling she wasn't in the talking mood. She kept her face hidden from him, and he could tell she knew something of what was happening. But he knew it would make no difference at all if he questioned her- save for getting her pissed off.

It was going to be a long night…

**

Usagi's phone finally rang at eleven when she finally retired to her room. The phone was at her ear within the first vibe, "Chibi-Usa?"

"Quick on the uptake, are you?" Scott's voice wafted through the phone, his tone amused and light

"Where is she?"

"Safe," he answered simply

"Bring her back!" she cried, gripping the phone tightly.

"Right after my demands are met," he said, and she could tell he meant it.

"What are they?" she asked, knowing they'd be crazy

"The only way I'm giving up my leverage over you is if I have you, you know that," he said clearly

"Yeah…"

"Are you willing to give yourself up for her?" and she had a feeling he didn't just mean in the present. He was finally taking her away from everyone she had.

"I am." There was no hesitation. The love a mother had for a child couldn't be expressed in words. Usagi would slit her own wrists if it meant Chibi-Usa would be safe. She'd do _anything_ to keep her daughter safe.

"Good," he said, "Come to the window"

She stepped to the window lithely, pulling the curtain away.

"Mamoru and Rei are keeping watch," he stated and her eyes were immediately drawn to the familiar car, "What did you tell them?"

"I told Rei I'd call her if you called me. But she didn't tell Mamoru, I'm sure of it," she said as she let the curtain fall back into place before one of them looked up.

"You're going to have to avoid them," he stated coldly, "I'm waiting down the block by the Ito's house"

"I'll be there in five minutes," she said, "Keep the car running, I'm not sure Rei won't spot me"

"Fine," he said simply, his voice expressing his usual malice.

She went to close the phone, "Wait," he said, making her pause, "You know what happens if you tell someone, right?"

"Yes, Scott, I know," she spat before she closed the phone. He'd probably be pissed about that, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She readied to leave.

She had thought already about saying goodbye to her parents. But they'd know something was wrong if she even showed her face at this moment. So instead, she left a note lying on her bed.

_Couldn't bear to sleep. Went looking for Chibi-Usa.  
Sorry.  
Love you.  
-Usagi_

She pulled the dark jacket around her, pulling the hood to make sure her hair was covered. She closed her eyes, bowing her head at the foot of her bed. She had never believed much in a higher power, how could she, when she was almost the higher power herself? But back before her powers had been revealed, she had _known_ that there was something out there watching over the Earth, watching over her. Now she herself was what was supposed to watch over the Earth. But how could she, when everything revolved around her life so?

She opened her eyes, gazing around the room for what could be the last time. Everything within the room had become tainted the second Scott had stepped within it- but she still loved it. It was her haven. She had always returned to it, no matter the problem. It had brought her up from her innocent days into her Senshi days, easily changing into the relaxation room she needed. In it, she could pretend that none of that had happened and she was still the little girl who needed a night light to fall asleep because she feared the monster under the bed. But now, she knew there were _real_ monsters. And she had to face them.

With one last look around the room and a hushed whisper to her sleeping parents and kid brother, she exited the house through her window. She jumped immediately into the tree from the roof, knowing she needed cover in case Rei or Mamoru were looking. She stayed in her place for a few seconds, almost waiting for their voices to shout out and their faces to appear. But nothing happened. She silently thanked the stars.

She knew she should at least wish _a little_ that Mamoru and Rei would intercept her and drag her back in the house, but the truth was that she didn't. Chibi-Usa needed her, and she didn't want anyone getting in the way. Especially since that person would be taken out if need be. She knew if Rei or Mamoru found her, she'd have to use force to get away- and she wouldn't hesitate.

She crept down the tree slowly, making sure not to make any noise. She peeked around the tree trunk when she reached the bottom. Rei and Mamoru were just sitting there, their eyes almost attached to the house. She ensured her jacket was securely hiding her and stepped into the view of the car. She crouched down, staying as far down as she could and almost crawled till she hit the bushes. There she straightened and walked to the fence separating her neighbors yard and hers. She heaved herself over, landing skillfully on the cold ground. From there on out it was a piece of cake. With her head hung low, she hurried across the lawn. Then reaching the next fence, she jumped over. She stopped in the center of the other lawn, looking for the car. It was across the street, idling quietly. She shot across the street, still playing it safe even though Mamoru and Rei were far down the block and facing the wrong way. Better safe than sorry.

And she'd be _very_ sorry if they caught her.

She opened the car door and slid in slowly, "Where is she?"

"She's safe and warm, don't worry," he said simply as the car pulled away from the space. She turned around one last time, simply staring at the distant car behind them where she could see Mamoru's cute little head. How she'd miss him.

It was a quiet drive as she stared out of the window, her mind wondering how everyone would take her disappearance. In a way, she knew she'd eventually make her way back to them. But who knew how long it would be.

She'd never stop trying to escape, to find a way to get Scott to let her go. And she'd get away. If it was the last thing she did, she'd escape his clutches.

One thing she knew was that she wasn't going to die by his hands. He'd taken everything away from her, he wouldn't be given the chance to take her life too.

She'd rather kill herself than give him that.

But then again, he had that power all to himself. He controlled her. He always had, it had just taken her forever to figure it out.

* * *

**So, that was this chapter. I thought the chapter name wasn't that great, but it sort of fit with what Usagi said near the end, about having to fight "real monsters"**

**Anyway, next chapter is titled Loss of Future and should be up soon. **

**Don't forget to review, it helps me rush myself through work to start editing.  
**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Loss of Future

**Chapter 5: Loss of Future**

They pulled into the driveway more than an hour later. She had been right, he had made sure to get someplace far, far away from the town of Juuban. And the house was pretty secluded. There were only three other houses on the road, along with four across the street. It was a quaint little area, and had she not been in these precise terms, she'd probably have liked it.

She followed him as he exited the car, "And you're going to make sure she gets dropped off at the house?"

"I've arranged it, yeah," he said as he unlocked the door, "The car will be here in a few minutes"

She entered behind him, her mind calm. She had made the right choice; there was no other reason to worry right now. She should fear for her future, she knew, but it was just constant Scott. She could handle that. She'd want to kill herself every minute of every day, but it wasn't like living a day with Chibi-Usa in danger. And she'd lived through too many of those to want to experience another any time soon.

"Wait here," he said as they entered the living room, "I'll bring her out"

He exited the room, walking swiftly to the far bedroom. He used his key to unlock the door. He'd called a favor in from a local taxi place to arrange a pick-up for the brat. He'd leave her outside to be collected, and the driver would ensure she'd have no recollection of where she had been held. It was quite expensive, but he wasn't surprised. There weren't depths people wouldn't go to for some green. Thankfully his adoptive parents had "passed away" a year ago, leaving him with a large sum of money to be spent as he pleased.

He pushed the door open- to feel something attack his legs and attempt to rush past him. His hand shot out and grabbed her hair before she could leave the room and she shrieked.

"Time to go," he said to the brat, his lip curling in distaste at the girl in front of him. He couldn't understand why he had such a dislike of the girl. There was something about her, maybe the way she acted almost the part of a child of Usagi and Mamoru, but he _hated_ her.

"You _bitch_!" she screamed, "What did you do to her!? I swear, if you _touched_ her, I will-"

"What will you do?" he asked stonily

"Mamoru will-"

He slapped her hard across the face, "_Never_ speak that name in my presence," he spat, "And don't make me regret letting you go"

Her eyes furrowed, "I thought you weren't letting me go till you had Usagi"

"Exactly"

He proceeded to drag her back to the living room, ignoring her screams and violent attacks. She froze when they got to the living room, her face paling as she saw Usagi.

"Usagi! What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come! Scott's crazy, get out!" the young girl shouted at Usagi once she had recovered, "Please!" Usagi just looked at Chibi-Usa blankly from her seat on the couch.

"Well, Bunny?" Scott asked, still holding the young girl tightly, "What are you going to do? Are you going to listen to the brat and leave her or are you going to sacrifice yourself so she can be safe?"

He was just taunting her now. She knew, just as he did, that there was no way she could take back her decision now. Chibi-Usa was leaving and Usagi was taking her place. End of story. But he couldn't resist rubbing it in her face that the brat was the reason she was being forced to let it all go.

He knew he should be thankful that the girl existed, so he acknowledged she had _one_ efficient use.

Usagi stood, facing the two of them, "Chibi-Usa, I'm sorry you got dragged into this," she took a deep breath, her face twisting into something purely good, "I love you." His grip loosened involuntarily at the emotion in her words. His mind numb with shock. The way the girl spoke, it was as if the child's mother was speaking to the child.

Chibi-Usa flew to Usagi, and Usagi bent down and took the child in her hands, hugging her dearly. Her heart thud against her ribcage, begging its admittance towards the child. Every nerve in her body moved to be a little closer the life they had given.

"Mommy," Chibi-Usa whispered in Usagi's ear, "It's not your fault. I love you too, now, _please_, leave"

Usagi broke the hug, and wiped the tears from Chibi-Usa's eyes tenderly, "I can't, love. This was a trade. Me for you." Chibi-Usa cried harder and Usagi's heart broke. But she stood, looking at Scott calmly, "Now let her go"

Scott wordlessly walked back to the front door, "The driver will pick her up here in a few minutes"

Usagi half-dragged the child with her to the front door. Chibi-Usa wasn't going easily, fighting with her every step of the way. But she had practice with this. Those fights she had gotten into with the girl years ago had taught her how to handle her. She picked her up and dropped her on the outside of the door.

"NO!" Chibi-Usa cried, trying to force her way back in, but Scott moved over so he was blocking her, "USAGI! DON'T DO THIS!"

"You're free to go," Scott said to the sobbing girl on his doorstep, "Now, leave!" He stepped back and slammed the door closed, cutting off the cries of the girl mid-sentence. They could vaguely hear her screaming and crying, but the door was thick.

Scott turned to her, "Your phone, Bunny,"

She pulled it out of her pocket, and giving it one last loving glance, she handed it to him.

He pocketed it.

"And your broach"

Her heart stopped mid-beat.

"I don't have it. I left it at home," she said shakily, wishing upon wish he believed her.

"Where do you think you can hide it here?" he spat dangerously, "Because we both know you wouldn't leave without it. Now, _give_ it to me"

She closed her eyes tiredly, knowing he was right. She had placed it in her jacket pocket when she left the house. She had been fingering it continuously, waiting for the opportune moment to use it, but she knew she didn't have the chance while Chibi-Usa was in the vicinity. When Scott had left to get Chibi-Usa, she had hidden it under the couch.

"_Give_ it to me, or I swear, I will open that door and-"

"I'll give it to you," she sighed as she turned and walked back to the living room. But once it was back in her hands, it refused to let her give it up, and her fingers grasped it as if they had a mind of their own.

A trickle of power went through her, and courage mixed with it, telling her that she could handle him. It had never been a one-on-one fight between Sailor Moon and Scott- and she had the power of ten men, she _must_ have the power to best him.

"_Crisis Power!_" she shouted, pulling away from him violently, "Make-Up!" She didn't bother waiting for the transformation to finish before she heaved a kick at him. He grunted as he flew into the wall on the opposite side of the room. She took a defensive stance in front of the doorway, watching him with sharp eyes.

He got up shakily, glaring at her angrily. "I thought we were past this, Bunny," he said in his seething quiet voice- it was the voice he used whenever he was beyond yelling at her- and just before he would lash at her. Just as the thought entered, he flew at her. She blocked the hit that would have usually have her rolling on the floor in pain, and punched him in the chest with her other arm.

He grunted in pain but didn't go reeling back like she had expected, instead it felt like he had attached himself to the ground. She tried again to punch him, but his hand flashed to hers, stopping it just before it hit him in the nose.

His eyes met hers for a millisecond, and dark power swirled within them. The normal dull green was misted over, a glassy look emerging as if he wasn't truly there- but their anger remained. Then he violently twisted her arm, causing her to scream in pain at the power behind it.

He easily pushed her against the door, the power in his body somehow quelling hers. She writhed violently against his hold, but he twisted her arm further, almost breaking it and all she could do was hold herself steadily and whimper in pain. "You would think with so much power you could beat me," he said softly, his breath right next to her ear as he leaned closer and closer.

"Get off of me!" she spat, trying to push him off with her free hand. But it felt like she was pushing against a wall as his hard chest didn't budge an inch.

"You'll _always_ be less powerful than me, Bunny. You must know that by now. But yet, you still fight it," his voice had turned condescending as he whispered harshly in her ear. He grabbed her free hand and trapped it within his tightly, almost feeling as if he were breaking her fingers. He released her other hand to pull it harshly above her, now holding both of her wrists in one hand above her head.

His now free hand traveled to her breasts, and in that moment, she didn't fear for herself- she feared for the Crystal. Her fears were assured when he violently pulled at the broach at her chest. A sharp cry was pulled from her lips as breathing became harder and harder.

The strength of the pull increased at each pull, screams ripping from her throat, until finally, pain filled her as it was snatched from her bow.

He held her tightly against the wall when her legs gave out, now the only thing supporting her. All the power she had felt vanished with the broach- now held safely in Scott's hand.

She stared at it, unable to form coherent words. Her mind was in frenzy, wondering how Scott had managed to best her, how he had taken it from her, and most of all, what he was going to do now.

He let her fall as he stepped away, facing her with hard eyes. She shakily stood, using the wall for support. "Scott-"

"_You are mine_," he hissed in a tone she had never heard. Then he continued to chuck the broach to the ground, and raised his foot.

"NO!" she cried out, "NO! DON'T!" Pure unadulterated terror washed over her. If he broke the crystal…it was over. Everything was over.

Looking at her with cold eyes, he stomped on it, shattering it.

She gave a loud scream of agony, clutching her heart as lances shot through it. She fell to her knees. She felt as if her heart were breaking. And it was. She had lost the crystal. Her power. It was _gone_. _Chibi-Usa…not Chibi-Usa!_

She had lost _everything_. And she'd never get any of it back.

The pain continued on, but her mind refused to let her slip into the darkness. It was as if her body was being punished, and at the same time, punishing her for giving up her daughter, for giving up the Silver Crystal.

She sobbed into her hands as the world shook around her, the pain becoming unbearable. It felt like her soul was being pulled from her body slowly.

Cold hands picked her up and carried her to a bedroom, laying her onto the bed softly. He brushed her hair away from her face, "You'll be okay," he said, ignoring her loud sobs.

She turned away from him and curled into a ball, thinking maybe if she was smaller, the pain would decrease.

She heard the steps recede away from the bed and the door close and lock behind him. Pain lashed at her, forcing her mind back to it. Sobs wracked her body, and she felt like she'd never stop.

*

Chibi-Usa heard the screams and it shot pain through her. The final scream tore through her, almost pulling her heart with it. Or was it something else that pulled? She continued to bang at the door, increasing her volume and power. However, she weakened and sagged against the door. She looked down at her hands, and was surprised to see they were inhumanly pale. She was disappearing.

She lay down at the door, her energy waning. She knew what had happened. The Silver Crystal had been broken, and without it, the future, her past, was no longer there.

"Mommy…" she whispered as air left her lungs, and her eyes fluttered, "I love you…"

Miles away, five people shot up in their beds or seats, screaming in agony. They could feel the power of the Crystal leaving them, Chibi-Usa's presence vanishing as it did so.

Mamoru seized in agony in the car seat, his hand clutching at his heart. Chibi-Usa! He couldn't feel her at all anymore! And the pain! Oh! He could hear screaming and couldn't even tell if it was himself or the world around him. The _pain_ Usagi was experiencing was leaking over their bond. He wanted to rip his heart out of its place. To not feel the pain. But knowing that Usagi was feeling it- he held out. He would share all he could with her. It was the least he could do. Sobs and screams wracked his body, leaving no other space in his mind and mouth for anything else but "Usako!"

Rei had felt the pain and shot out of the car, bounding to the house. She ignored the pain coursing through her as if it were blood, steps coming to her before she even made them. She crashed through the door without a thought, not caring that she had just broken down the door of her friend, and raced to the room she knew so well. The curtains billowed airily, the window half open. She gave a scream of agony and fell to her knees.

Makoto seized in pain, shouting in anguish. She immediately crashed through the items by her bed for the phone. She dialed Usagi's Senshi contact, gritting her teeth in pain as jabs of pain hit her like volleyballs. "This number is no longer available," a cold metallic voice said to her and she chucked the phone away from her. It shattered against the opposite wall. She jumped up, seizing the chair by her bed, "NO!" She slammed it across her table, destroying her items, "NO!" She continued her path of destruction across the room, the exclamation "No!" always on her lips.

Ami woke up screaming, her heart pounding painfully. Usagi! Chibi-Usa! She clambered to her laptop, ignoring the mind-numbing pain stabbing through her like knives. She clicked rapidly in her laptop, and immediately it went black on her, telling her that Usagi Tsukino and Chibi-Usa Tsukino did not exist. "PLEASE!" she cried, her mind crashed and everything went dark, she slid to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, "_Please…_"

Minako writhed in agony, pain surrounding her. She shot up and immediately reached for her bond with Usagi. Being the leader of the Inner Senshi, she had the strongest link with Usagi. But she convulsed in pain as the link vanished, leaving nothing in it's place.

"CHIBI-USA!" she cried, jumping up and reaching for her bond, "USAGI!" There was no response, and she cried out in pain. NO! Her mind refused to believe her and she punched her hand against the wall, needing to feel the outside pain to wake up from this _nightmare_. Despite the pain filling her, it _wasn't enough_. She didn't believe it! She roared, punching again and again, welcoming the pain on the outside and the inside.

She didn't stop till her hands were bleeding sorely, the pain inside her was rising at the thought of Chibi-Usa disappearing. But she pushed it from the forefront of her mind. Usagi was in danger. Her princess was in trouble. And as her head general and, most importantly, as her friend, it was her _job_ to make sure Usagi was safe once again.

She could feel the pain etching in from the other Senshi and from the Prince. They were being destroyed over what was happening. And it was her place to make sure there was something for Usagi to come back to _when_ she returned.

She wished Luna and Artemis were here to tell her what to do. But those two had disappeared a few months ago, telling the girls that there was a darkness that they had to learn of. They never returned or sent word. And Minako knew that they were gone and that it all had to do with this precise moment. Something _evil_ was here, and it wouldn't stop till all the good was gone. And it was up to her to make sure she led the others and to make sure it didn't happen.

She turned from the wall that had taken her hits. It had streaks of red along it but she ignored that. She had to make sure the girls were okay. That was what Usagi would have wanted. She grabbed her henshin and was gone from her house within seconds, running along to Usagi's house. She could feel Rei and Mamoru there. They were losing it. And distantly she could feel Ami sobbing into her floor. And she could feel Makoto finally stop after the destruction of nearly everything she owned was gone.

But the Prince was her priority. He was in the worst shape.

She arrived at the car and yanked it open. Mamoru tumbled out of the car pathetically, turning to cry into the ground.

"Mamoru!" she cried, bending down and heaving him around so he was looking at her, "Look at me!"

He wasn't meeting her eyes as he cried and she could tell he was slowly and surely losing his sanity. She slapped him as hard as she could, ending up sending him careening into the car behind him. The cries suddenly stopped and Mamoru held his cheek in wonder, staring at her, tears still falling from his eyes.

It was scary, was Minako's first thought. Mamoru was the strongest out of all of them. She had never seen him cry in the years she had known him, and it scared her. But she couldn't think like that. Mamoru was the most bonded with Usagi, Chibi-Usa was his daughter, of course he was losing it. No one was strong enough to resist the pain present.

"Don't even _think_ about leaving Usagi like that," she said, facing him defiantly, "She _needs_ you, don't give up on her"

"But her _pain_…" he whispered

"Exactly, _her_ pain," she said, "Don't leave her to that fate"

He stared away from her, "But I can't feel _her_, just the pain"

"Does it matter?" she hissed, "She's there, she waiting for you to find her, what more do you need?"

She watched the transformation across Mamoru's face as he stood, "You're right." She wished it could always be that easy- to say a few inspirational words and everything would be fine, but it never would. Mamoru would crack again- and he would crack soon, she just hoped she could help keep him together till Usagi came back.

"Get to Ami, find out what she can get," she said to him as she stood as well. He nodded swiftly and was gone into the night within the time it took for her to blink.

She detransformed and then she was off to the house where lights were blasted, screams of cries coming through the splintered door. She entered the house to find Kenji Tsukino talking calmly to a few police officers. But it was easy to see the calm was only surface deep. His insides were writhing in fear. Ikuko was holding Shingo in the corner, rocking back and forth as Shingo sobbed into her chest. She was muttering wordlessly, looking as if the only reason she was still sane was because Shingo was in her arms. Shingo didn't look ten. He looked like a small child going to his mother for comfort after- after a sibling had died. She could feel their pain as if it were her own. They had felt it too. So attuned to Usagi as they were, they were a part of her as well. It wasn't extreme pain as Mamoru and the girls had felt it, but there was an echo of it. They _knew_ something was wrong, they could _feel_ it.

Kenji came to her, his hands visibly shaking. His calm was threatening to crack, but he looked like he knew he had to keep it- for his wife and son, and she knew he would, for them.

"Rei refuses to move," he said to her without emotion in his voice

She nodded, "I'll get her"

She made to move past him, but he grabbed her hand and she turned to look back at him, "Mr. Tsukino?"

"Find them," he whispered, "Find my daughters"

In that instant she was sure he could see right through all the secrets that the Senshi had built up around themselves. He _knew_. At least a little of it.

She nodded, "I will"

He let her go, moving past her to comfort his family.

She stared after them, wanting nothing more than to have a way to make them feel better. But she knew there was _nothing_ she could do- save finding Usagi. So she would focus all her power into that. She stepped up the stairs quickly, knowing that it would make everyone feel a little bit better without that wailing being the predominant thing that they heard.

Rei was at the front of Usagi's room, staring without seeing into the room, and wailing. Minako quickly bent down and heaved her up to her feet. Rei tottered and made to fall once more but Minako kept a harsh grip on her, "No, Rei, stop it!"

"Usagi…" she moaned, her wailing still going on strong regardless of her weak voice

"Usagi _needs _you, Rei," Minako snapped, "And you're sitting here crying in the front of her room"

"But…"

"What is that going to do _for her_?" she snapped, "What are you doing to _help_ her?"

Rei's wails stopped, her eyes widening in pain, "What _can_ I do to help her?"

"Find out what's going on!" Minako said, "You are _Sailor Mars_, the Senshi of Fire, the most spiritually inclined of all of us. You can do a _lot_ to help our Princess." There was a strength in her words that she couldn't feel herself. But it seemed to be feeding Rei what she needed, and that was all that mattered.

Rei nodded slowly, "I shall ask the Great Fire for its wisdom"

"Good," Minako said, giving a relieved sigh, "Call us if you find out anything"

"I will," Rei said, her eyes flashing as something passed before her eyes. Minako looked at her with sharp eyes. Rei knew something; she could feel the truth bubbling under Rei's skin. But she was holding it back, maybe waiting for something before she revealed it to the others. Minako let it go, Rei knew what she was doing and Minako trusted her to do the smart thing.

"Then, go," Minako said, nodding at her

Rei walked past her to the stairs

"Rei…"

"Yeah?"

"If there's anything that can help us to find her, we need to know it," Minako said, turning to look at Rei's back, knowing maybe Rei needed a push

"I know. Bring everyone to the temple as soon as you can," Rei said, not facing her, "I'll tell you all what's been going on…and who took her"  
The emotion in Rei's voice was the most Minako had _ever_ heard it. And once again, Minako was scared of what was happening. Could everything be alright ever again?

Rei continued to walk and was soon gone.

Minako sighed, feeling at that moment, Ami's pains also lessen as she emerged back into the real world. Now Makoto was left. And in a way, she knew Makoto would be the hardest to draw back.

She ran the whole way, her transformation into Sailor Venus giving her the speed to transverse the distance in only a fraction of time. She arrived at the apartment through the balcony, jumping from the roof. The inside was dark and cluttered as she slid open the balcony door.

"Makoto?"

There was no answer, but she knew Makoto was in the room. She could sense the inhuman amounts of pain Makoto was feeling. She crunched through the items on the floor, knowing there was nothing she could do about them. The TV set lay broken, its screen having been punched through and beside it, Makoto sat, staring blankly at nothing.

"Makoto?"

"She's gone…" Makoto whispered in an emotionless voice, "Chibi-Usa, our future, the crystal, _everything_ is gone"

"No, it isn't," Minako said, bending down to Makoto's level on the floor, "It's never gone"

"The crystal has been destroyed, Minako," Makoto stated, "There's nothing left"

"There is _always_ something left," Minako said defiantly

"Not in this…"

Makoto had always been the hopeful one. The one who could see the optimistic in everything if there was fighting present. But this shell of a person, she was trying to kill the Makoto that was supposed to be there. Because she didn't want to feel the pain. Makoto was the girl who had felt the most pain in her life, because she was the strongest. Because she was the one who could handle it.

"Not even when Usagi is out there? Waiting for _us_ to save her?" Minako whispered, wanting to know the answer for herself as well

Makoto remained silent, staring past Minako with pained eyes.

"Answer me…"

"I don't know, Minako," Makoto whispered, "I don't know."

* * *

**Tell me how crazy and unexpected this chapter was, or yell at me or something, just don't forget to REVIEW! **


	6. All Around Pain

**Chapter 6: All Around Pain**

Mamoru stared at the girls in front of him blankly. All looked worse for the wear. It was the worst condition he had ever seen them in. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to find the strength to keep them together. That should be his focus. These girls meant the world to Usagi, and the _least_ he could do for his love was to make sure her friends were okay.

But all he could think of was his Usako. The pain that she was in.

He was weak. That was the simple answer.

They were all at the temple, loitering in the courtyard, waiting for Rei to show up. Minako had called him and ordered him to bring himself and Ami as quickly as he could to the temple. Minako and Makoto had arrived a few minutes after them, and now the only one who was missing was Rei. He could see the sliding door to the meditation room was closed, meaning she was inside.

He prayed that she was discovering something that would help them locate Usagi. He and Ami had tried everything there was to locate Usagi. And had come up empty-handed. He hated this feeling of uselessness.

The door slid open and Rei stepped out, her hair billowing behind her. Her eyes were redder than he had ever thought eyes could have gotten. Her pain was extreme, he knew then, not only because of what had happened to Chibi-Usa and Usagi- but because of what she had been hiding from him.

"I have something to tell you all," Rei said quietly, her figure was sagged by an unknown weight.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning against the wall weakly, "Is it about Usako?"

"It is," she responded simply, her eyes not meeting his.

"What is it?" Minako asked, repeating his own words

"Usagi was too afraid of what he would do to tell us…" Rei said quietly, not looking at any of them

Mamoru's eyes furrowed and he pushed himself off of the wall, standing straight, "Afraid of who? Who are you talking about?"

"Her cousin, Scott, he-" she cut herself off, the words caught in her throat.

Something flashed before his eyes. A memory. He had been at dinner with the Tsukinos. And there had been her cousin. Scott had glared at him all through the night whenever he thought Mamoru wasn't looking. And the hatred Mamoru had felt from the man had unnerved him and he had stayed away from Scott.

"What did he do to her?" Mamoru asked, walking to Rei and facing her. She looked everywhere but his eyes, shaking in agony as her face crumpled under stress and pain.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO HER!?" he heard himself roar at her, his hands gripping her shoulders and shaking her, trying to shake the words out of her, needing to know what had happened. He wasn't controlling himself anymore, he just _had_ to know where Usako was.

"He-" she tried again, "He raped her"

Mamoru felt agony sear his skin, his heart; everything in his vicinity went black, "NO!"

The only thing he could hear pounding in his head was, "Why didn't she tell me?" Everything else was _pain_.

Makoto's eyes snapped shut, "No…"

How could it be?

The most innocent out of all them had been-

No…

Blood rushed to her head and she felt the anger return.

How could anyone even _dare_ to hurt her Princess?

But that was the thing, wasn't it?

Usagi had been hurt countless times. In their fights to save the world, by her enemies, by her friends, by _so _many.

And Makoto had never protected her.

And she called herself a friend?

Who was she kidding?

Makoto grit her teeth as she whirled on Rei, "Why didn't she tell us?"

"He threatened Shingo and Chibi-Usa…" Rei said, looking as if she wasn't ripping down the world Makoto had so shakily built around herself.

"But we're the _Sailor Senshi_, she had to know we would have protected them," Ami said from the corner, sounding disbelieving. She was in denial, Makoto thought.

"Well, obviously _not_," Makoto spat

Makoto looked around at the others, Minako had slid to the floor and was staring blankly towards the view, tears sparkling in her eyes. Rei was still standing, frozen in her spot, her features frozen in pain. Mamoru was sobbing into the floor; his cries so soft yet filled with so much more pain than she had ever thought could be put into cries. She had never seen him cry. But she guessed that the only thing that _could_ make him cry was Usagi. The one he loved more than anything else.

She had always wanted a love like Usagi and Mamoru had. But now, she just couldn't see it. There was no place in the world for love like that.

Ami's visage cracked at Makoto's words, but she didn't cry, "We have to find her"

"What is there to find?" Makoto snapped, "The Silver Crystal is _gone_. The one connection we have to her is _gone_"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Ami retorted, "So, if we hit a little snag, you're willing to just give up?" She was fuming and Makoto fumed back. It was weird, fighting with Ami. Ami was the calm one. She rarely ever rose; it was against her collected nature. For Makoto, it was a part of her blood to fight.

"You call this a _little_ snag?" Makoto spat, "I wouldn't want to know what you call an ultimate stop then"

"At least I'm thinking of _doing_ something for her!" Ami snapped, "Instead of just sitting down and saying it's hopeless"

"It _is_ hopeless!" Makoto spat, pushing off from the wall she had been leaning on and striding towards Ami, "It was hopeless the _second_ we received these _shit_ henshin" and she took her henshin and threw it to the ground at Ami's feet, "What has it brought us, except for pain?"

Ami watched it clutter to the ground with a disbelieving look on her face, "This has _nothing_ to do with that," she hissed, looking back at Makoto, "You're just angry because you didn't protect Usagi"

"We _never_ protect Usagi," Makoto said angrily, looking around at the other girls and Mamoru, "How many times has she gotten hurt trying to protect _us_? How many times has she died for us?"

"Well, this time she didn't do that, did she? This time it wasn't us who hurt her!" Ami retorted just as angrily, "It was her cousin, and now you're dooming her to that fate? Great friend you are!"

Red flashed before Makoto's eyes and she snapped. She drew to her full height, pushing Ami back roughly, "Take that back!"

"Why should I?" Ami snapped, falling to the floor as the push pushed her to the ground, "You're so willing to give up on saving her, hey, maybe you can go have a party now that she's gone." The sarcasm in Ami's tone hurt Makoto more than she thought it could.

Makoto fumed above her, her body shaking as Ami's words hit their mark, "I'm not _willing_, I'm realistic. At least I'm not living in a dream world where everyone lives happily ever after!"

Ami stood slowly, keeping her distance from Makoto, "And at least I don't just leave my friend at the hands of a rapist!"

Rei stepped in between the two of them as Makoto stepped forward, her hand raised dangerously at Ami, "STOP IT!"

She looked from Makoto and Ami, "Stop it! Why the hell are you fighting each other? Usagi's the one in danger and you two are going at it as if she's gone!"

"At least we didn't hide what was happening to her," Makoto spat at Rei, turning on her as fury flashed through her. She needed to get it out, and that was just what she did. "How long did you know, Rei? Thought you'd wait till something like this happened before you told us?"

"She begged me on hands and knees not to tell all of you!" Rei hissed, "You manage to say no to that, then you can insult me"

"You should have had bigger balls, Rei- or any," Makoto retorted, "You managed to get her into this mess single-handedly, so why don't you-"

Rei stepped to her, and a slap rung around Makoto's head and the courtyard as pain seared across her cheek, "Don't you _dare_ blame me! I didn-"

"SHUT UP!" came the shrill scream from the corner, and they immediately turned to look at Minako, "JUST SHUT UP!"

Makoto opened her mouth, her nostrils flaring in anger. "Don't you tell me to-"

"LOOK AT US FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Minako screamed, standing up, the tears still rolling down her face, "We crumble the first second she's out of the picture! Maybe this is why she has to do all the work! Because at the first sign of trouble, we split and fight amongst ourselves!"

Makoto deflated, the anger draining suddenly from her. Minako was right…

"We have to change that! Now!" Minako said, glaring at the three of them, "Or we'll never save Usagi!"

*

Usagi lay awake through the night, her sobs never-ending. It was daybreak when she heard the door open again. Her eyes were closed, tears leaking and she didn't do anything to change it. He didn't deserve any recognition.

She had never thought he would break the Silver Crystal. How could he, a mortal, break the all-powerful crystal? But it was her fault. She shouldn't have brought it with her. Of course he would have found it and taken it away from her. It was the only thing that separated the two of them. And he was willing to do anything to bring her down to his level.

Well, he may just have succeeded.

"I know you're awake," his voice said from the door

She didn't respond. Why should she?

"Say something," he commanded. There was emotion in his voice and she could hear the hint of sorrow. But overriding it was the joy at seeing her debunked.

She heard the steps coming towards her. She knew she should cringe or react in some way, which was what her common sense was telling her. But she didn't. Just lay still.

Her eyes opened slowly as she felt his stare, but she didn't look at him. She stared above, at the pastel colored ceiling, her eyes not even attempting to stem the tears falling from them.

"Do as I tell you," he hissed as he seized her arm and pulled harshly. Her body was yanked upwards till she was sitting, her eyes level with his chest. He bent down till he was level with her, looking deeply into her eyes. She stared back, nothing within her mind. Common sense once again told her to glare, or blink, or do _something_. But she didn't.

"Snap out of it!" he roared as he shook her by the shoulders, "Bunny!" There was another hint of emotion in his cold voice. This one was concern. He was concerned that he had lost his power over her, wasn't he?

She felt her mouth do the only thing it could. She gathered the spit and released it, right onto his cheek. He stared at her, a blank look on his face as he wiped it away. It was the longest he had taken before giving her the punishment for fighting back. In a way, she liked it- but in another she regretted it. She wanted the pain. Maybe the pain would wake her up from this _horrible_ nightmare.

Then sense returned to his cold green eyes and he backhanded her, sending her sprawling through the room. That was the hardest he had ever slapped her and she could feel the pain. But she ignored it; it wasn't anything. It just meant she was living…

"You are _mine_, now," he spat, "You are _not_ going to get away. You will respect me, or you will suffer"

She turned to look at him from her place on the floor, feeling the bruise on her face aching as if from another life, "I am not yours. And I will _never_ be. You lost your power over me when you destroyed the vantage you had over me. So think again, _cousin_," her voice was emotionless except the few words she stressed, "Do what you want, but I _will_ get away. And I will _destroy_ you for what you have taken from me."

Shock flitted across his features, but was gone in no time. He smiled, "We'll see about that. You're powerless now, _more_ than you were before. There's _nothing_ you can do to save yourself"

"We will see," she retorted coldly

He was up in the blink of an eye, seizing her from the ground and yanking her to her the bed violently.

She smacked him as hard as she could and she felt him flinch. It was the strongest hand she had _ever_ raised at him. And she hit him again. And again.

She slapped, punched and kicked him harder than she ever had. More than she had ever done to anyone- be she Sailor Moon or not.

He held her still after taking a few of her hits, flinching harshly as each hit him. She struggled in his arms trying harder than she ever remembered trying.

That was what Chibi-Usa would have wanted her to do.

_Chibi-Usa…_

His hand flashed to his pocket, whipping out the knife he had with him in the house yesterday.

Had it only been yesterday? When Chibi-Usa had been safe in her arms?

He placed it against her neck as he, with extreme difficulty, straddled her on the bed, holding her still with his other hand- or as still as he could.

"There's one thing I have that you don't," he spat from above her, "I have _power_. I could slide this across your neck like butter- and it'd all be over"

She laughed coldly, her body shaking horrendously from pain, laughter, fury and horror, "And kill me, Scott? You'd _kill_ me?"

Something flashed through his eyes and told her the answer she already knew. He'd _never_ kill her. She held that power over him. Despite how much he hated her, he never wanted her _dead_.

He didn't respond and the knife left her neck, sliding over her shirt, slicing through it with ease.

Her shirt fell in tatters around her.

"I may not be able to kill you," he whispered, looking down at the knife poised above her stomach, "But I can hurt you"

And he made a slash across her stomach, making her seize as agony ripped through her.

He hurt her in countless ways continuously, never pausing. But she never once opened her mouth to scream in pain or to cry. She was shut down. He could do as he wanted. But he'd never get a response. Ever.

He finally stopped when there was no energy left in him to hurt her, glaring down at her with hating eyes.

"I'll get _everything_ I can get out of you," he spat as he got up and tottered to the door, "And you'll _beg_ me to end it- but I won't. Because you are _mine. _To do with as I please"

She didn't respond, staring once more at the pastel-colored ceiling. Black and red spots danced before her eyes as physical pain burned and made her force herself to still. But the scary thing was it was nothing to the pain that was inside of her.

He left the room, slamming the door as hard as he could, causing the room to shake. She waited for her tremors to cease and then sat up, knowing she had to clean her wounds if she wanted to ever be able to move again. Or she just wanted to feel more pain. She wasn't sure anymore what was making her decisions- was it her survivor instinct, or her suicidal part?

She tottered to the other door in the room, knowing it was the bathroom and entered it slowly.

She opened the cabinet and pulled out the necessary items and set to fixing herself up. Her movements were robotic and without thought. Her body was going numb. But she ignored everything and continued caring for her body. She'd need it.

She then continued to the bathtub, barely looking at the window. It would be locked or covered, no doubt. She opened the water, allowing the warm water to flow into the tub. Waiting till it was half-filled, she entered it slowly, allowing the heat to settle deep in her bones. Her eyes closed as she leaned against the back of the tub, waiting for the physical pain to eke away.

She seized as the water hit the cuts, pulling her beneath the water. She welcomed the silence, even though the pain increased. Her heart pounded dangerously, trying to tell her to wake up, to get out of the tub.

But her mind refused.

What was life worth anymore?

There was no Chibi-Usa, no promise of a loving future.

A whisper came from the back of her mind and a thought flitted to her. But _Mamoru_!

She flailed, trying to pull herself up, but her hands weren't strong enough to support her anymore and they couldn't pull her up.

It was over.

She'd finally be leaving the world.

Her eyes fluttered, maybe she could stay with Chibi-Usa, wherever she was…

Scott threw a beer bottle, watching it shatter against the floor of the kitchen, the alcohol spilling from the pieces.

He had made her hurt _so_ much. She could probably barely walk. Barely move.

He had done it to prove a point. He could do whatever he wanted to do to her from now on. He didn't need to hide, to hold himself back or worry that someone would find out. She was _his. _

His stomach growled as he smelled rather than saw the scrumptious food before him. But he couldn't eat, not when he was so full with hurting her. But Bunny probably hadn't eaten for hours. He couldn't see her eating when she had been worrying for Chibi-Usa's safety. So that would mean she hadn't digested anything for…for 24 HOURS!

He grabbed the plate of food and walked to the bedroom, planning on forcing it down if she didn't take it. He needed her healthy if he planned on keeping her here for a long time.

He entered the room and a gasp slipped from his lips. The plate dropped from his hands. She wasn't in the bed. Without a second thought he went flying to the bathroom, knowing what was happening.

He jumped into the tub, pulling her out, his heart thudding uproariously, filling his ears.

She coughed and spluttered as her head emerged, her body shaking with tremors, "Mamoru?" she coughed

"No," he said coldly, "Not Mamoru"

He wanted nothing more than to pound something- but he didn't. He tenderly stepped out of the tub and, grabbing the towels, began to dry the girl in his arms.

She was shivering at his touch, but her hand on his arm was warm, and he felt the touch was a sort of connection. She was grateful he had saved her. Or she would have fought with him to fall. But she hadn't.

He was grateful for that.

He didn't want her to die.

He _needed_ her.

Being with her was…it was like a drug. He'd do anything to keep her with him. Even if it meant he had to force her every inch of the way, he'd do it.

And in the end, that was what he was doing. Destroying her only way to defend herself had cinched the deal. He was now labeled as her destroyer. Or had he been the second he had taken her virginity?

He just couldn't stop himself when it came to her. It was as if his body took over whenever she was in his vicinity and all he could do was watch in horror –but mostly joy- as it took whatever it pleased.

And he enjoyed it, which was all it came down to. He was selfish, he knew that. Usagi, his Bunny, belonged to the world. But all he wanted to do was make her belong to him. And he would.

He finished drying her and then continued to treat her wounds. She had obviously cleaned them up, but he wrapped them carefully. She was unconscious by the time he was finished, her head lolling backwards in a way that didn't look safe.

He stared down at her in his arms for a long time before he sighed and carried her back into the room, setting her down on the black silk sheets softly. She moaned and cringed away from his touch in her unconscious state.

"_Chibi-usa…"_ she whispered softly before she mumbled incoherently, a look of immense pain and horror passing over her face, twisting her features into something darker than he was used to.

He had been confounded when the driver had shown up and reported that there hadn't been a Chibi-Usa to pick up and drop off. He had thought she had run away at first, and had scoured the neighborhood for her- but no Chibi-Usa.

The way Bunny was acting, it was almost like Chibi-Usa had died. It must have had something to do with the broach that he had destroyed. He hadn't thought that there would have been such implications for destroying that thing- but apparently there had been.

But he couldn't bring himself to care that Chibi-Usa was gone. She was just one less person to have to deal with. He pulled the comforter over Bunny's pale form, lost in his thoughts as he mindlessly stroked her face, his hand skimming over the now purplish bruise over her jaw.

He'd go to the ends of the world to keep her and he sure as hell wasn't letting go of her now that he had her.

* * *

**Okay, wanted to do a really quick update (it was so not quick- the editing took ages . ) before I died off. I'm exhausted, and unfortunately this means review replies will be a little late. But don't think I didn't read them (or that I didn't love them) because I totally did! I'll do it as soon as possible! Promise!**

**But don't forget to react to this chapter! Lots of hard work went into it, and one of the main ways it's repaid is by reviews. So, you know, REVIEW! **


	7. Flight of the Angel

**Chapter 7: Flight of the Angel**

Usagi noticed Scott taking precautions to ensure her place in the house. He was careful never to leave the door unlocked, the alarm system would be on in the house at all times and when he'd plan on sleeping in the room, he'd handcuff her to him.

She didn't even want to know how he had gotten the goddamned handcuff.

She didn't know how long she had been there, but she knew it had been days and days. And having him around her at all times was slowly and surely driving her insane. He'd lash out at the smallest things, torture her whenever he felt like and then try to engage her in talks.

Thank you very much but she really didn't want to talk about the failing economy with her captor. Or about anything having to do with the outside world. Or at all.

All she wanted was to get the hell away from the guy.

He'd force her to eat twice a day, intent on making sure she didn't lose too much weight- but he didn't know that she could throw up whatever she had eaten. The handcuff had started to become looser and looser, and pretty soon she would be able to squeeze her hand through it. The alarm system was another problem. If any doors or windows to the outside were opened, it would activate, blaring sounds probably loud enough to wake the dead.

She knew that only too well. She had tried it when Scott had been in the kitchen making her food probably on the third day of her imprisonment. He had soundly beaten her that day so she could barely move the whole day after.

Then he had taken her on a tour to all of the rooms and ensured her there was absolutely no way out without the alarms warning him of her attempt. However, he hadn't thought about what happened if she broke through the window. The alarms were made to alert if and only if something was forced open. She had already noted the lamp that would make a perfect window-breaker. Now, the ultimate last problem was making sure he didn't hear the window breaking. He was a pretty light sleeper- unless he was so out of it with hurting her- so her plan was to piss him off enough so he forced himself to hurt the crap out of her, and then she would insert small pieces of cotton from the first-aid kit in the bathroom into his ears. And then she was free.

Now she just had to implement it perfectly.

If he caught her, it'd all be over. She didn't want to know what he would do if he caught her. But she knew it would be the last time she'd ever have the chance to escape.

Finally the day came when she put her plan into action. She allowed her normal 'I don't give a damn' visage to crack when he had been talking to her about some philosophy about a prisoner coming to care about her captor, some crazy syndrome or something, and had cursed him for about five minutes, making him angrier with each and every word she said against him.

The pain hadn't dulled down hours later when he finally fell asleep, but she could still move- if a lot slower than usual. He had tightened the handcuff a fraction of an inch more than he usually did and she knew she'd have to be _very_ careful when pulling her hand out of it.

She set to work, sliding and squeezing her hand, trying to force it out of the hold. The inside of the cuff scratched her painfully, forcing some of the skin to peel off but she didn't let up. After what felt like hours, she had worked most of her hand through, and only had a bit more to go.

Suddenly he coughed and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling her hand harshly towards him, and voila, it yanked her free. She almost laughed out loud. He had just saved her another ten minutes.

She stepped off the bed and onto the cold floor slowly, hoping the bed wouldn't creak. It barely did, since her weight was so small anyway. She must have lost a good ten pounds in however long she had been with him. But thankfully, it hadn't been very, very visible, though he had commented on it slightly the night before, saying how her body was getting even smaller than it already was.

She swayed a little before she got her footing, the lack of food, the pain and the weight loss combining together to make her even weaker. But she managed to make her way to the bathroom. She had left the door open from the last time she had used it, reducing her time and chance of alerting him. The pieces of cotton were already placed on the seat of the tub, waiting for her. She rushed to them and made her way back to the bed. He was snoring lightly, as he usually did when he was deep in his sleep. She inserted them one at a time, holding her breath as she did so. She froze when he scratched lightly at his ear, her heart thudding so loudly that she was afraid if she hadn't gotten the cotton into his ears, he probably would have heard it. He snored once more, and her heart slowed slightly. She tiptoed her way to the door, and it creaked open. She slipped through the small crack and shut it as quietly as she could.

Okay, halfway done. Now for the hard part.

She rushed to the living room, very thankful that the front door was the farthest thing away from her room.

Yech, she'd gotten used to calling it her room.

She grabbed her coat from the hook by the front door, knowing she needed to cover as much of her body as she could. Anyone who saw her as she was would want to take her to the hospital- or try to hurt her, but she pushed that thought out of her mind.

She lifted the lamp, which was insanely heavy, tottering as she did so. The pain immediately shot through her, almost forcing her to drop it- but she grabbed it tightly, hugging it to her. The pang of pain passed, dulling slightly and she made her way slowly to the window that was to be the lamp's victim. It was next to the front door, large enough to force herself out, but not large enough for Scott to launch himself through if need be.

Taking a deep breath, she swung the lamp back and then swung it back to the window, using the force from the back to help her to the window. There was a loud crash and the glass fell in pieces to the floor. She set the lamp down, and with no hesitation – not even to look back- she threw herself out of the window.

She took off; running up the street she barely remembered coming from however long ago. It must have been very late at night because there were no cars on the road, and all was silent. She cursed the night, knowing she needed a car to get back to Juuban.

She raced down farther, her hair billowing behind her, the wind awakening her and giving her energy. It had been so long since she had been outside.

Finally a car's headlights hit her and she threw herself onto the road, waving her hands. The car careened to a stop and the driver's door opened. A guy probably no older than her took one look at her and motioned her to the passenger door, "Where to?"

Usagi hurried to the door and climbed in, "Thank you so much. You wouldn't happen to be heading to Juuban, would you?"

There was a calming presence in the car and she knew she had found someone who would help her. The boy was nice looking, someone she knew Minako would immediately go for. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail and his violet eyes sparkled kindly.

"You're lucky," the boy said, "I'm heading up there as well"

"Thank god," she muttered under her breath. "You wouldn't mind giving me a ride there…?" she asked, knowing she should ask

"Of course not, I'd love the company," he said as he pressed on the gas pedal and shot from the street, faster than she'd have thought, "What's your name?" he asked, glancing at her, still driving extremely fast

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," Usagi said, her eyes fearfully on the road, "And um, you don't have to drive that fast"

"I like the speed," he said, shrugging, "And I'm a very skillful driver, don't worry. I won't get you killed"

She laughed nervously, thinking of how sad it would be if she did die in a car crash only minutes after getting away from Scott.

"I'm Seiya, by the way," he said, "Seiya Kou"

He waited expectantly for something, but she looked blankly at him, "Nice to meet you, Seiya Kou"

He frowned, his eyes going back to her for a second, "You don't know who I am?"

"Um, no," she shook her head slowly, "Sorry…"

Seiya let out a bark of laughter, glancing at her, "It's alright, don't worry about it. It's nice to know not _all_ of the girls are crazy about us"

"Excuse me?" Usagi asked cluelessly, wondering what in the hell he was talking about

"The Three Lights, do they ring a bell?" he asked, making a turn onto a highway

She shook her head again, "Is that some sort of constellation?"

His eyes flashed to her for a second, and she swore she saw something, but he covered it with laughter, glancing away quickly, "No, it's a band"

"Ooh," Usagi said, "That's cool"

"Thanks," he said, his eyes remaining attached to the car driving distantly in front of them, "Want to tell me what you were doing out at three in the morning, on a weeknight at the least? Not to mention hitching a ride from a complete stranger?" His voice was soaked in concern and it surprised her. He was actually worried about her. And she'd only met him ten minutes ago.

She bit her lip wordlessly, "My car broke down about a mile from where I saw you," she said slowly, "And I really needed to get back to Juuban, my boyfriend will be worried"

He frowned, and at first she thought it was about the boyfriend part, "But why didn't you just call for help? And still, accepting a ride from a stranger, anything could happen"

She took a deep breath. Dammit, he wasn't falling for her lies. As he shouldn't. She didn't even drive for god's sake!

"I lost my cell phone a long time ago, and…" she droned off, having no idea what to say next

"It's all right," Seiya said, still not looking at her, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

She smiled thankfully, "Thanks. It's sort of hard to explain. I just really need to get aw- back to Juuban"

What the hell? Why had she almost slipped up? She was so comfortable around this person that she couldn't help but relax. But she couldn't let her guard down!

He nodded wordlessly, looking skeptical, but not commenting on it.

The next few miles passed silently, Usagi's eyes closed tiredly, the pain weakening her even more. The weakness of the past days was finally catching up to her and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Get some sleep," Seiya said, glancing at her, "I'll wake you up when we get to Juuban"

Something deep within herself told her that Seiya was telling the truth. She trusted him already. Maybe it had to do with being trapped with Scott for however long, but Seiya's act of kindness meant the world to her.

"Seiya?" she asked tiredly, "What's the date again?"

He looked at her, taking his eyes off the road completely for it. It felt like he was gazing right into her soul, and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he looked away. She had felt so naked under his gaze. Almost as if he could tell her deep, dark secrets just by looking into her eyes. It scared her.

"It's November 20th," he said, an unknown tone in his voice, sounding a lot like concern.

November 20th…it had been ten days since she had been taken.

Her eyes closed gratefully, "Thank you," she whispered before sleep and Seiya took her away from the horrors she had been experiencing for the past ten days.

*

Seiya glanced at the small girl sitting beside him, her hair fluttering as she breathed quietly. She was knocked out.

He shook his head and looked back at the road, easing on the gas ever so slightly. He didn't want the speed of the car to accidentally wake Usagi up.

She was _beautiful_. Probably one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

It was her eyes that drew him to her however. They were a beautiful shade of blue. But when he looked at them, he saw something stir. They were dark and slightly lifeless. Something horrible had happened to her, he knew that much.

Her lie about her car breaking down had been so obvious that he had wanted to ask her to direct him to her car so he could fix it up- but that look in her eyes had kept him from doing it. She needed this.

And he'd do it for her.

Plus, he had been heading to Juuban. His interview had gone on longer than he had expected it to, and now he was heading back. Him, Taiki and Yaten had just gotten their apartment in Juuban and would be starting the high school in two days. He wondered if Usagi went to the high school too. She did look around his age.

But she was so _small_.

When he had first seen her in the middle of the road, he had been sure she was an angel. Her long blonde hair had been billowing around her, looking almost like wings. Her body so pale that she was almost pure white.

But then he had seen the bruises.

She had obviously thought she had hidden them well enough. But her coat only went down to her mid-thigh. The bruises below it were easily visible. Not to mention her face and neck were visible. The bruises on those were just…

He closed his eyes tiredly.

Was this what this world was like?

Innocent young girls being abused?

He didn't like it much already, this just added to it.

They arrived at the small town of Juuban at almost four. His speed and the emptiness of the roads got them back almost a whole half hour than it would have taken any other time. And he was thankful.

He glanced worriedly at Usagi again, as he had been doing the whole car ride. She looked way too pale to be healthy and the bruises on her face stood out even more so because of this.

He had the desire to drive straight to the hospital and admit her there.

But something stopped him from doing so.

She had trusted him enough to fall asleep in his car- when she didn't even know him. He didn't have the right to betray that trust.

Sighing at his messed up logic, he roused her, "Hey, Usagi, we're in Juuban"

She yawned tiredly, her eyes flickering open slowly. She looked so cute and cuddl- um…he hadn't just thought that.

The right arm of her coat fell slightly, giving him a look of the wrist. It was bruised a deep purple. He immediately gasped and she immediately lowered her arms, covering them by crossing them.

"That's nothing," she said quickly, "I fell down some stairs"

He didn't bother to say anything about how falling down stairs wouldn't make bruises finger shaped but instead, he just nodded, looking away again.

His hands gripped the wheel tightly as he had to force himself to keep driving and not pulling over and forcing the girl to spill her story to him.

"Where to?" he said, gritting his teeth as the urge to pull over increased, he needed her to take his mind off of it. Or he didn't know what he might do. Maybe drive back to the place they had come from and beat the _shit_ out of whoever had done that to her. She aroused his protective side- something he hadn't felt for what felt like millennia.

She recited an address in the lower part of Juuban- where him and his brothers lived too, and he drove quickly, "So, what grade are you in?"

She must have realized he needed something to focus on because she quickly answered, "I started tenth in September, at Juuban Crossroads High"

He smiled slightly, his grip easing ever so slightly on the wheel, "What do you know? Me and my brothers just applied for there"

She gave a gasp of pleasant surprise, seeming honestly pleased, "That's awesome! We can hang out"

He smiled at her, her brightness immediately easing the tension from him, "That'd be great. I'd love to get to know more about you"

A shadow passed over her, her eyes dulling for an instant, but before he could place it, she had brightened, "And I can find out more about these Three Lights"

He grinned, ignoring the shadow, although something told him he shouldn't, "Oh, that'll be fun. Be ready to be amazed"

She laughed, "I'm not amazed easily"

"You won't have to be," he boasted, not understanding what was happening with him, "We're pretty amazing"

"I can see that," she said quietly, looking away from him, "Thank you, Seiya"

He waved it away, pulling up to the apartment building she had named off for him, "It's no problem"

She opened the door and he quickly reached over to the dashboard and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen, "Wait!"

She paused, turning back to him surprisedly, "What's wrong?"

He quickly jotted his cell number down and address and handed the piece of paper to her, which happened to contain a small photo of him, "In case," he said, his voice catching dangerously. He was trying to tell her he was willing to help- in anything. He had the need to know she was safe at all times, her innocence like a beacon in the dark.

She looked down at it and smiled slightly, "Thank you, Seiya"

He knew she had gotten the message, but apparently wasn't very pleased, but she pretended to be, "I'll see you at school!" she cried thankfully as she shut the door behind her quietly.

She waved as she set off running to the building, not pausing to glance back. She was obviously _very_ eager to get to wherever she wanted to. He waited till she was safely in the elevator before he headed out to his apartment, his head lost deep in the thoughts of the bruised angel.

*

Mamoru stared up at the ceiling blankly- something he had been doing for almost the last four hours- and the nights before this. He was turning into an insomniac. He couldn't turn off his thoughts to fall asleep- ever. The past ten days had been hell on Earth for him. He threw himself into helping Ami find a way to locate Usagi. But it was as if she had been wiped off the face of the Earth. His bond with her was present, but when he attempted to follow it, he'd always end up losing it halfway there.

He wanted nothing more than to gather Usagi into his arms and assure her that she was safe and that he'd never let her get hurt again- but as Makoto had said on _that_ night, he let her get hurt constantly.

How had he not realized what that _bitch_ had been doing to Usagi? She had never acted normally when she had been in his presence and that should have been a dead giveaway.

He knew if he ever caught Scott, it wouldn't be pretty. He wouldn't hesitate to chop the guy's head off- actually, he wanted more to rip him to shreds with his hands.

But what broke him more was the fact that Usagi had _hidden_ it from him. She had outright refused to tell him when he had asked her what was wrong.

…but could he rightfully blame her?

If he hadn't seen it right off, what right did he have to ask her?

He knew her better than he knew himself- and yet, he hadn't seen what was right in front of his face.

Suddenly a light knock came at the door, and he glanced quickly at the time. It was almost four, who the hell was bothering him at this time? It was probably one of the girls. They had known he hadn't been sleeping- since it was pretty much obvious from his crankiness and the dark shadows under his eyes. He got up, slipping his slippers on and trudged to the door, yawning as he did so.

He pulled open the door, "What-" he froze, his eyes widening, "USAKO!"

She threw herself at him, her hands immediately wrapping around his hips. He buried her in his arms, holding her tightly, ensuring himself that it was really her.

He didn't know how long they held each other silently, his heart, his mind and every nerve in his body crying out in joy. She detached herself from him with difficulty and kissed him.

He had never felt a more desperate kiss in his life from Usagi. He returned it just as desperately, needing once more, to ensure himself that she was truly there and that she was kissing him.

God…he loved her so much.

The second he had seen her, it was almost as if every pain in him vanished.

They separated to catch their breath, and breathing deeply, they looked deep within each other's eyes, their eyes saying what they couldn't voice just yet.

Finally, she broke their gaze, a look of desperation crossing her eyes, "Mamo-"

"It's okay," he whispered, "I don't care"

She looked at him, confusion in her eyes, "You…you don't?"

"Usako," he said, brushing her hair from her face tenderly, wincing slightly as he saw the bruises on it, "I love you, nothing else matters"

He knew he needed to say these words. She needed to know that he didn't hold what happened against her. And he never would.

"But- but," she whispered, "He-he _raped_ me-" tears filled her beautiful eyes.

He wiped them away tenderly, "Yes, he raped you," he said, his voice catching at the horror of the words, "It wasn't your fault, Usako. He did it _to_ you, you were only protecting Shingo and- and-" he couldn't say his future daughter's name, the pain lancing through him even at the thought of her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," she whispered, tears still falling from her eyes thickly, the speed increasing slightly as he mentioned Shingo and –

"It's all right," he said, knowing it wasn't, but that was a problem they would deal with later, first he had to make sure she was okay.

"Is it?" she whispered

He didn't answer, just gathered her in his arms and, shutting the door, carried her to the couch.

He pulled the coat off of her slowly and she didn't make it any easier. She was gripping it tightly, looking down fearfully.

"Usako," he said, leaning down to his knees so he was looking in her eyes, "Your wounds need to be taken care of"

Sighing resignedly, she let go of the coat and he pulled it off.

He gave a growl of pure rage as he saw her body, his hands gripping the coat so tightly he could hear the seams ripping.

She looked away from him, "I'm so sorry"

He grit his teeth, "It's not _your_ fault"

He would _kill_ Scott. He would rip him to shreds and then he would rip his shreds to shreds.

"It is…" she whispered, "I should have told someone from the start"

He looked at her, wondering if she actually, truly thought that, "Yes, you should have. You should have told us- we would have protected you"

"He..." she whispered, "I…" she buried her face in her hands, "I don't know!" she cried, "I was _so_ ashamed!"

Horror rushed through him, "You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of!" he cried, "Nothing at all!"

She sobbed tiredly and he hurriedly gathered her in his arms, rocking her as she sobbed into his chest for her lost innocence.

*

Miles away, Scott awoke with a start. He yawned tiredly in the darkness, stretching-

-Wait!

He looked at his hand and the handcuff dangling from it, spots of blood around it. He felt a scratching at his ears and he pulled out two cotton balls. What the fuck!?

"NO!" he roared, jumping up as fury washed over him. He rushed to the door, throwing it open and ran down the hallway. He came to the front door, the window beside it had been broken.

"BUNNY!" he roared.

A scream of anger forced its way through him and he roared continuously as he destroyed the house around him.

He stopped, breathing heavily after clutters of mess lay around him, "I'll get you," he whispered, "If it's the last thing I do"

He wouldn't rest till she was his and his alone.


	8. Emerging Darkness

**So, I decided to be nice and give all of you guys a super fast update. The reviews spurred me to do it, so you guys know the drill!**

**Also, from this point on, the story shifts into something slightly different than what it's been, and I'm hoping that you all like it!**

**Remember, I definitely don't own Sailor Moon. Unfortunately I only own Scott (whose name has no definite reason, it just came to me).**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Emerging Darkness**

The darkness billowed around him, causing his heart to race in fear. What was going on? There was something _unnatural_ about it. Scott shivered as he hurried, almost running down the street. He had been keeping an eye on Usagi when the darkness had begun to press into him.

As the cold darkness pressed closer, he took off running, not caring about how he must look. He didn't like it. It was as if the darkness was permeating him, forcing him to relive things he didn't want to.

He suddenly came to a stop. He had run himself into a dead end.

"Stay back!" he called into the darkness where he could see a figure, "I'm armed!"

He waved the knife in front of him dangerously. But he wasn't stupid. He knew that whoever was there wouldn't be affected by the knife. What he was facing wasn't _human_.

It wasn't the Senshi or prissy Tuxedo Kamen either. Those guys were good. And he'd rather have them be here than whoever it was up there.

"Look at you," a hauntingly familiar voice called, "Shitting yourself at the dark," the tone was horrific, but he knew it, it spoke to him in his dreams, "And you think yourself strong."

"Who are you!?" he called, still backing up slightly, he didn't like this person- this _thing_. It was evil.

"Oh, you know me," it called, stepping closer but the darkness still covered it, "I'm a part of you, just as a part of you are me"

"What are you talking about?" he asked shakily

"You've done quite well in my absence," it said, ignoring his question as it continued to approach him, "But you lost her. That I can't condone"

"I- I didn't mean to," he stuttered fearfully as he could see the figure clearer. It was a man, "She escaped despite my precautions, but I'm planning on-"

"Your plans are futile," it spat, anger exuding at him, "You are _weak_. The Senshi and Endymion will take you down no problem"

"No, I-" He tried to speak bravely, trying to tell that whoever this thing was that he wouldn't be bullied.

"It's alright," the man said coldly, telling him it was anything but alright, "I'm here. I will take it from here"

"Who are you?" he repeated finally. He knew the answer. This man had been in the back of his mind for all of his life, and now it was finally here to claim what was his. Usagi would stand no chance against him now. His fear vanished. What was there to be afraid of? He'd only be accepting what had been coming for months now. And Usagi would finally be all his.

"I am Courat," the man said, the darkness filtering away from him and a suit of armor was visible, "I am your past self. And I am here to claim Serenity for myself"

The darkness vanished from around him and a face was visible.

Scott gasped. It was a carbon copy of himself.

The darkness charged at him suddenly and he gave a shriek of surprise as it launched itself into him.

Memories rushed through him, reminding him of all he had forgotten in the past. How could he have forgotten? How had he lived without these memories? But then, they had been a part of him ever since he had been born- and they had affected how he lived.

No wonder he had an obsession with Usagi.

_Serenity_…

He fell to his knees, his hands gripped tight. He would make her his- and he'd make the others suffer for taking her from him.

"We shall have her," he laughed to himself

"First," a cold voice said to him, "We shall punish those who took her from us"

* * *

Usagi awoke with a gasp, sitting up in fear. Something was wrong. More wrong than it had ever been. The darkness swirled before her, warning her of an immediate danger. She stood, walking over to her curtains and peeking through. Dark clouds billowed over the distance, warning them of a dark presence.

Dammit. Just when she needed her powers, they had to go and be destroyed.

It had been a few days since she had escaped Scott and things had generally been better. Especially since she wasn't locked up with a psychopath rapist.

Her parents hadn't taken it well and were currently beating themselves up for not knowing. It was worse for them because they thought they had condoned Scott doing it to her by allowing him to live with them. She told them not to blame themselves, that she didn't hold it against them, but they barely listened to her. She continually tried to make them feel better, but there was only so much she could do.

Shingo was, to say the least, broken about it. He had thrown himself into her arms the second he had heard about it, crying how he was so sorry and how he should have seen it and protected her. Her heart went out for him. He didn't deserve to have to live with stuff like this. Then again, nobody did. But Shingo barely left her alone anymore. It was as if he was trying to make up for his past misdeeds by her with taking care of her needs now. She had also tried to make him feel better. But that worked even less than it worked on her parents. Maybe it had to do with him being her brother. She loved the little squirt and always had and always would.

The girls were…crushed with what had happened. They blamed themselves, which was to be expected. They blamed themselves for _everything_ that went wrong in her life. They would probably curse the paper that gave her a paper cut, and then blame themselves for not knowing it would give her a paper cut. She had tried to talk to them, tried to assure them that it wasn't their fault but of course, they wouldn't listen to her.

Minako was ordering everyone around in trying to find Scott- in what seemed like to Usagi, an effort to keep everyone busy. She was thankful, but she feared Minako was becoming obsessed.

Ami was probably the best out of the group. Maybe because she had accepted Usagi's reason for not telling them- or maybe because she just didn't hold grudges. She still greatly blamed herself for not realizing it, what with being the smartest. And was still trying constantly to make up for it by working her ass off to figure out a way to recreate the Silver Crystal. So far she had come up with nothing, but still constantly continued. She barely slept anymore, trying to keep up with school and the Crystal business. And no matter how much Usagi told her off, she went back and did the same thing every night.

Rei beat herself up the most, what with knowing what was wrong and not telling everyone about it and everyone was still slightly cold to her. They felt like Rei had let them down and although Usagi had tried her best to get them to forgive Rei, it was a lot like trying to hurry snails down the road. They would forgive her when they could, and she was only irritating everyone with her attempts.

Makoto was a lot quieter nowadays. She remained quiet during their talks, barely commenting on what she would have jumped on pre-Crystal loss. Usagi also sensed a frigidness between her and the others. She hated seeing Makoto this way, and she knew she had let Makoto down by not allowing her to protect her. She was sorry, very sorry for it all and she had tried to tell Makoto. But Makoto had only accepted her apology and gone away. Usagi didn't know what she could do to make it all better.

Mamoru was basically attached at her hip for whenever she wasn't in school. And when she was in school, he'd be off looking for Scott. He had apparently taken a leave of absence from his work so he could do so. She tried to get him to go back to work, but he refused, saying he had more than enough money to tide him over for as long as he wanted. She loved having him around, but it was getting hard to have time to herself.

First thing they had done after she had gone to him was call the girls and her family. And then they'd called the police and told them the address and what had happened. The police had found the house vandalized- something she figured Scott had done when she had escaped- but empty. Everything of Scott's had been gone and they figured he had run for it.

But she knew he hadn't. There were times when she sensed he was near- but whenever she set Mamoru on him, he would inexplicably disappear. He was a master at doing that apparently and it scared her. It only assured all of them that there was more than they could see in Scott. He definitely wasn't just another mortal.

Ami had done some research and discovered that Scott Tsukino was adopted, something even her own father, whose brother had said he was Scott's father, hadn't known. They couldn't figure out who his birth parents were however. It looked like whoever it was had put him up for adoption right after his birth. It made her feel slightly better to know she wasn't truly related to him.

His child life and adult life had been inexplicably filled with accidents. All of them peaking at his adoptive parents' – Usagi's aunt and uncle's- mysterious deaths. It was after that he came to his uncle to beg for a place to stay, saying he needed time to get himself to his feet. But he hadn't told him that his parents had left him a great sum of money in their will. The information Ami had gathered was that he had a first rate education, insane amounts of money and resources, and a great knowledge of martial arts and defense techniques.

A fighting machine.

Which only scared her more. He was capable of a lot- without even the whole weird aura that Rei could sense and couldn't at the same time. She was still clueless as to how he had knocked her unconscious in her Senshi form. She was sure that she had cast her anti-evil spell, which had saved them countless times in the past- but after that, all she could remember was the darkness suffocating her. There was something in him, Usagi knew, that gave him power. He wasn't who he seemed.

And she had a feeling the coming darkness had everything to do with him.

School life had improved greatly with the addition of the Three Lights. The attention had been taken off of her disappearance and onto the presence of the international wonder band. And Seiya, Yaten and Taiki mixed well with her and her friends. There was something about the three of them that the girls and her found very comforting.

Seiya was a great comfort to her nowadays. He made her feel safe whenever he was around, a lot like Mamoru did.

Whenever she wasn't with the girls, she was with Seiya. He was quickly becoming someone she could depend on when she needed a break from all of it. With him, she was just a normal girl and he was just a normal guy and they would hang out like old friends. He didn't push her like the others did to learn about what had happened during her absence, just accepted it as a part of her life. She was quickly growing to love him dearly.

* * *

Mamoru hurried around silently, turning corner after corner. He was sure he had seen the figure go in the alley. However, when he reached the end of the alley, it was revealed that there was nothing.

That was the darkness began moving around him- warning him of an evil presence. Mamoru cursed at himself. He had walked right into a trap.

"Who's there?" he called, his hand tightly on his transformation rose. He didn't want to reveal himself as Tuxedo Kamen immediately.

"Hey, Mamoru," a voice called, sounding ominously familiar from the exit of the alley, walking closer to him, "Remember me?"

He grit his teeth angrily, recognizing the voice, "Scott," he spat coldly

The figure was illuminated as he stepped closer to Mamoru, revealing himself to be exactly who Mamoru thought he was, "Thanks for following me, it made my job a lot easier"

"As it did for me," Mamoru hissed as he launched himself at Scott, his hand in a fist as he punched Scott in the face.

Scott barely flinched, his face amused as he watched Mamoru come at him again.

Mamoru roared in anger as he aimed a kick at Scott, however, Scott dodged it, giving Mamoru a punch in the gut, sending him flying into the trash cans behind him.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. He had been sent flying almost ten feet. Nobody human could hit that hard.

"Ah," Scott said, raising a hand in warning as Mamoru went to transform, "No powers"

Mamoru laughed disbelievingly. Scott believed he could stop him from transforming? Like hell he could.

He transformed in a barrage of petals and he launched himself at Scott, his cane raised to attack. Faster than a speeding bullet he was at Scott, and his cane flashed down to slice at him- when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed it.

"I said," Scott spat, snapping the cane from Tuxedo Kamen's hand, "No powers" and with that he flourished Kamen's cane and smacked Kamen on the head with it, sending Kamen reeling backward.

"What?" Kamen gasped, staring at Scott, "This isn't possible, you're only mortal"

"I would guess not," Scott said, watching him calmly, "Now, how about sitting still for a bit"

"What do you want?" Kamen spat, knowing that Scott had led him here for a reason- and it wouldn't end well for one of them. For an instant, he was sure it was him that would lose, if what had just occurred was a precept to what would happen in the future.

"I want a lot of things," Scott said, twirling the cane in his hands, "I want world domination, I want to punish those who have hurt me," he looked at Tuxedo Kamen coldly, "But most of all, I want Usagi"

"Well, you can't have her," Kamen spat, rage boiling within him

"Really?" Scott asked, the shadow of a grin on his face, "I can't? I thought I'd had her dozens of-"

Kamen didn't wait for him to finish his statement before red flashed before his eyes and he launched himself at Scott once more, not caring of what powers Scott seemed to have, the desire to protect Usagi's virtue blinding out everything else- well, that and he couldn't bear to hear Scott's words.

Scott twirled the cane expertly and dodging Kamen's punch, he slammed the cane against Kamen's leg, causing Mamoru to fall to his knees, "Since you won't listen like this," he spat, hitting Kamen again, this time on the shoulder, "I have no choice but to take you"

Kamen roared as he struggled away from the cane, hating how his own weapon was being used against him, "I am going to _kill_ you," he spat, "You aren't going to _touch_ Usako _ever_ again"

Scott sneered, "Says who? Little prick Tuxedo Kamen?" and he launched a kick at Kamen before he could blink. The kick hit Kamen like a ton of bricks, making him fall to his knees again, in a grunt of pain, "I could care less about what you think, _Endymion_"

Kamen's eyes flashed to Scott's face where he saw something stir, a long past distant memory.

"Good night," Scott spat before he slammed the cane down on Kamen's head, "Hope you enjoy the darkness" Everything went black before him immediately, the last image before his eyes the beautiful face of his love.

"It's time for some revenge," were the last words he heard, almost a whisper, malice dripping from it evilly.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW and the next update will be super-fast as well!**


	9. Past Revelations

**Another quick update for me! This chapter is particularly important as it basically sets everything up for the rest of the story, not to mention answers a whole bunch of questions. Major twist in the story line for my liking, and hopefully the readers' as well. **

**Also wanted to mention that this is a rewrite of a story written about three years ago, it was just so horribly written that I deleted it and started anew- and this was born. I thank you all of my readers and reviewers for keeping faith in the story! It all means a lot to me! **

**Enough blabbing from me, just remember I don't own the Sailor Moon characters, and Scott is totally for sale.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Past Revelations**

Mamoru groaned, the vision in front of him swimming. He opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the light filtering from above hurt his head. He felt like crap- like he had been hit over and over on the head with a baseball bat.

He was laying on his back in the darkness, the only light coming from above where it winked distantly, casting light around him slightly. He struggled to sit up, but found that he couldn't- his hands and feet were strapped to the slab of marble he was lying on.

"HELLO!?" he called, still trying to pull himself free of the binds that held him- but it was useless, they were tied tight.

Steps came close to him and as he turned to see his head to see it was, he remembered what had happened before he had been knocked out.

"SCOTT!" he roared angrily, "Let me out!"

The board beneath him started vibrating as it pulled him straight, till he was dangling off of it. The only things holding him to the board were the thick straps along his wrists and ankles.

Light flooded the room and he blinked excruciatingly, waiting for his eyes to get used to the brightness.

"How are you doing, Mamoru?" a voice said, popping up out of nowhere as his eyes adjusted, the face appearing in the corner of his vision.

"What the hell?" he roared, pulling uselessly at his bindings, "What is going on?"

"I told you," Scott laughed amusedly, as if he enjoyed the confusion Mamoru was going through, "I wanted to talk"

Mamoru growled, still writhing as he pulled and pulled

"_Still_," Scott hissed and Mamoru froze in his place, the muscles in his body going still. What the hell? Why couldn't he move? He looked at Scott, whose hand was raised in a stopping motion and then it all became clear.

"What did you to me?" he spat, his head being the only thing in his body that he could move

Scott looked at him, an annoyed look on his face, "You're going to listen to me, if it's the last thing you do" there was a warning in his words and despite everything, Mamoru found himself fearing him

"Fine," Mamoru said, admitting defeat, "What do you want?"

"You seem to have pretty big holes in your memory, don't you, Endymion?" Scott asked, moving so he was facing Mamoru. There was a look that Mamoru couldn't quite identify on his face.

"What are you taking about? And how the hell do you know about Endymion?" he asked, wondering what the hell was going on. Usagi had never mentioned him knowing anything about their past lives- just their present alter-egos.

"Let's just say," Scott said, pacing in front of Mamoru, his hands twirling a cane that looked oddly familiar, "I'm not exactly who you all think I am"

"Scott Tsukino, adopted at age two into the loving family of Keji and Hei Tsukino, who you killed about a year ago so you could get your inheritance," Mamoru listed off all of the information Ami had given them about Scott, "Also, can't forget the whole sick psychopathic rapist bent on destroying Usagi Tsukino's life"

Scott glanced at Mamoru, surprised and a laugh bubbled through, "Wow, you guys have been busy, huh?"

"We've been trying to track you down," Mamoru spat, giving his shackles a slight pull, but didn't bother making it long, he wasn't going anywhere unless he was let go- which was apparently Scott's plan.

"And what would you have done if you had found poor defenseless me? Hm?" Scott asked, continuing his pacing, "Tore me a new one with your sissy powers? Made it so I couldn't move without the help of another person? Is that what the oh, so _lovable_ Tuxedo Kamen does?"

Mamoru growled, "No less than you did to Usagi! What sick fuck does that to a defenseless girl!?"

Scott looked away from Mamoru, "Usagi is…_perfection_," he whispered huskily, a faraway look in his eyes as it seemed like he was looking at Usagi and Mamoru hissed in revulsion.

"She's so pure, I need to _taint _her. She has to be _mine_ and mine _alone_"

The tone in his voice made Mamoru shiver hatefully, but he gulped down everything else but his pride, "If you think you can get her, you're _dreaming_. She'll _never_ give herself to you!"

Scott smiled, still faraway, but his gaze returned to Mamoru, "In case it wasn't obvious, I don't need her to give herself. I just _take_ what I want. Guess how many times I've-"

Mamoru began thrashing against the straps holding him, needing to crush Scott's windpipe so those hateful words would never spew again.

He sagged against it when the pounding in his head increased. He guessed that when Scott had hit him with his cane, he hadn't been very gentle.

"Are you done?" Scott asked amusedly, looking near laughing

Mamoru glared at Scott, "Why am I here?"

"As much as it irks me," Scott said, continuing his twirling of Kamen's cane, "I have a need of you"

"If you think I'm going to do _anything_-"

"It doesn't consist much of you _doing_," Scott said, waving his words away, "Regardless, this skirting the topic is annoying me. Tell me, Endymion, do you remember _anything_ other than Serenity?"

"What does this have to do-"

"Because, you impatient dolt," Scott spat, disliking how Mamoru wasn't answering his questions, "I am a part of it!"

Mamoru was stunned silent at this, his mind rushing to figure out what he was talking about. But he emerged with nothing.

"Endymion," Scott spat, "The star of the Earth Kingdom, beloved Prince," his eyes turned hard, "Secret lover of the Princess _Serenity_"

"What-"

"Yet, he didn't look to see who made him, did he?" Scott continued angrily, "He didn't remember his _friends, _his _family_"

"_Who_ are you?" Mamoru whispered, fear running through him. What Scott was saying was true. The truth was he didn't remember much of his past life other than Serenity. He had always thought it was the only thing worth remembering. But he had known that there were more things in his past- important things.

"Courat," Scott said, turning from Mamoru, "First son of the Earth Kingdom, the _forgotten_ son in favor of the Second," the hate in his voice physically hurt Mamoru, "_You_ took _everything _away from me"

"But-"

"And I didn't care," Scott continued as if Mamoru hadn't said anything, "_Till_ you took _her_ from me," the hate in his statement was _much_ more than was humanly possible.

"But I didn't-"

"You had EVERYTHING!" Scott roared, turning on Mamoru, rage making him shake, "Why did you have to take her too!?"

Mamoru's eyes were wide as he took everything in, not believing what he was hearing, "We're soul-"

"I swear," Scott hissed, "If you say soul mates, I will cut you down here and now!"

Mamoru shut up, knowing enraging Scott at the moment was not a good idea

"When I saw her, my heart stopped! I was working on making her mine! But then you waltzed in and she only had eyes for you!" Scott roared, shaking in anger and fury as he glared at Mamoru.

Mamoru was pale, "What did you do, Scott?"

"You were promised to her! I couldn't sit by and let you-" he broke off hatefully, "I incited Beryl and introduced her to a certain Metallia" he said simply after that, no emotion present in his voice. Now he was only telling a story.

"It was _you_?" Mamoru cried, horror in his voice as he grasped what was going on, "_You_ started the war!? You _killed_ us all!"

Scott's nostrils flared, "She wasn't supposed to _die_," he hissed, "Beryl was only supposed to kill you and destroy the Moon Kingdom, leaving Serenity and the Earth Kingdom for my taking- but you! You had to go and reject Beryl for Serenity!"

"You couldn't control her," Mamoru said tersely, "You created her but you couldn't control what she did with the power"

"She lived long enough to regret it," Scott spat, "When I weakened her enough so Queen Selenity could take her"

Mamoru couldn't believe his ears. This wasn't happening. How was this possible? But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was. Maybe Endymion had always known how much his brother had hated him- but he had never thought he would do something like this. And apparently it hadn't been important enough for him to remember.

"How could you do that to your own Kingdom?" Mamoru questioned, hatred running through him for the man- _no,_ the _monster_, standing before him.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Endymion," Scott said simply, "I did it only because I wanted Serenity"

"How do you have all this power?"

"The same way you do," Scott shrugged, "I was born with it- but _our" -_he spit the word out- "parents saw me for what I truly was- both times. The King and Queen put me in the back, letting you raise above me on a pedestal and this time they just gave me away"

Mamoru froze, disgust bubbling in him, "You're a Chiba…"

The cane slammed down against his gut and Mamoru roared in pain

"_Never_," Scott hissed, his face inches away from Mamoru, "relate me to yourself"

"But-"

Another whip was brought about from the cane and Mamoru growled, "We _will_ stop you"

Scott laughed coldly, his eyes glaringly on Mamoru's, dark intentions swirling beneath them menacingly, "Look at you, even more weak than you were in your past life. You couldn't even protect Serenity from me when I didn't have powers. What makes you think you can protect her from me when I'm finally _whole_ again"

Mamoru remained quiet, his mind working a mile a minute while Scott continued in his tirade.

"Without the crystal, there is _nothing_ between me taking her for myself," Scott said, obviously reveling in his words, "Your love will never be fruitful, Chibi-Usa will never be born, you shall all die, and Serenity shall be all _MINE!_" there was an insanity in his voice as he began laughing at his words

"You're wrong," Mamoru said quietly and the laughing immediately stopped, "Sailor Moon is stronger than even you can imagine, and she _will_ stop you. She's faced worse than an obsessed _fuck_ like you," and at this, he heaved his spit at Scott, the spittle landing directly on his cheek

Scott wiped it away with his hand, his eyes calculating Mamoru slowly. He swung the cane down on Mamoru, catching him in the chest, causing Mamoru to scream in pain.

"She's _never_ faced someone like me," Scott said, his tone threateningly dangerous, "I will destroy and she _will_ lose all of you, and I will be the _only _one left for her"

"Destroy all you like," Mamoru hissed, "But you can't destroy our love"

He had expected the cane to come down on him, but Scott just smiled pleasantly- looking anything but sane, "Actually, I can"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly the board holding him began lowering again.

"What?" Mamoru asked, his tone slightly fearful. He couldn't help it, but Scott's words about him destroying his and Usagi's love had him fearing what he was going to do next.

"I'm surprised you don't remember this place," Scott said, glancing around above him, "Has a certain air around it, doesn't it?"

A cover descended on the top of him, covering away the world.

"What the hell, Scott!?" he roared, trying to pull through his bindings

"Oh, you say you can't remember?" Scott said, glancing down at him, an amused look in his eyes, "Then maybe this will remind you. I have some business to take care of with a certain beauty, excuse me, won't you?"

And he walked away, leaving Mamoru in the dark cold room alone. The cover around him began to glow in darkness and he screamed, the answer coming to him, "NO! SCOTT!"

It was all familiar, now that Mamoru thought about it. Beryl had put him in a similar looking contraption when she had captured him in their first fight. Scott- or was it Courat?- was corrupting him like Beryl had done.

He couldn't let it work! Usagi needed him!

"USAKO!" he screamed as the darkness covered him, shutting off all but the anger in his heart and mind, drowning him in sorrow.

*

Usagi screamed shrilly, shooting up on her bed, "MAMORU!"

She scrambled for her phone, dialing Mamoru's phone again. He hadn't picked her up from school like he usually did the day before, and she hadn't heard from him all day, and it had scared her then, but she had thought maybe he was following a lead or something. But something was seriously wrong.

The line clicked and she hurriedly launched into a tirade of making sure Mamoru was fine. But there was only silence.

"Mamo-chan…?" she whispered into the phone, fear trickling down her spine.

"I think you may have me confused with someone else," an amused voice laughed at her,

The world crashed down around her, darkness threatening to swallow her whole but she grit her teeth, she had to stay strong, if only for Mamoru, "What did you do to him?"

"Mamoru?" Scott asked innocently, "Oh, I just needed him for a project I'm working on"

"You give him back!" she cried, "He has nothing to do with this!"

Scott laughed unbelievingly, "Oh, he has _everything_ to do with this, you know that"

"Give him back!"

"Meet me at the house in an hour," Scott said coldly, "I'd like to have a talk with you, since I didn't have a chance before"

"Bring Mamoru and I'll-"

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands, Bunny," Scott said harshly, "You know that, don't you?"

"But Mamoru-"

"I want to _talk_," Scott said, "Mamoru will not be there- but if you're not, he won't be much of anywhere anymore"

"How do I know-" she tried

"You _don't_," Scott hissed, sounding annoyed, "But I give you my word, however much that is worth, that this is innocent. Don't bring the Senshi"

"I _hate_ you," she spat, "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Because," he said simply, "You're mine. One hour. My house," and the line went dead, the cold tone drilling through her heart.

Once again, he had one up on her. How the hell had Mamoru been captured? It didn't make any sense!

She sighed, now she had to go walking right back to him again. She thought about what Mamoru would say if he was here. Something about her sacrificing herself every time someone she loved was in danger?

But it had never been Mamoru before…

Well…not since Beryl had walked anyway. And that had worked out fine, hadn't it?

She couldn't lose him. She'd die. He was the only thing keeping her going anymore.

And here she was again, justifying her actions.

She sighed, dialing on her cell phone. She needed to make a few calls.

Seiya, Makoto and Minako were there in no time, Makoto and Minako looking ready for a serious fight. She hadn't planned on calling Makoto and Minako but her present predicament called for it. She needed backup. Ami was at home, trying to figure out where Mamoru had been taken. Rei was drilling the Great Fire for information once again, trying to figure out what Mamoru's trouble was. Seiya was, sadly enough, the driver.

He had asked no questions when she had called him, and for this she was grateful. She'd have to tell him sometime, but now was not the time. Minako and Makoto would come with her to Scott, staying in the background. They wouldn't do anything unless he did something to provoke them- which she just about drilled into them.

If this was to be a simple talk, she wasn't going to turn it into an all-out brawl between Scott and the Senshi. Because, in the end, she truly didn't know who would win.

Seiya drove like the wind once more, transversing the distance to the house in no time. There was something skilled about his driving that she sensed this time. It was as if his reflexes were faster than humanly possible- but she pushed all this to the back of her mind when they arrived.

She jumped out of the car, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus shadowing her. She had instructed Seiya to remain for them in the car, and he did as told, however sulkily.

They approached the house, it was covered in darkness.

"I thought I told you to come alone," a cold voice said to her from the front of the house, a figure emerging from the darkness

"Your word isn't worth much these days," she said, crossing her arms, "Now, where is Mamoru?"

"All good things come to those who wait," Scott said, stepping closer.

Sailor Jupiter stepped in front of Usagi, "Keep your distance, you don't need to be all up in her face to talk," she spat, her body shaking as she grit her hands in an attempt to stop herself from punching Scott

"Fine," Scott spat, raising his hands in surrender

"Where _is_ he?" Usagi asked again

"He's busy elsewhere," Scott said dismissively, "Now, would your bodyguards mind giving us some privacy so I can talk to you one-on-one"

"Yes, they would mind," Venus said, standing off to the side of Usagi, her pose exuding fury

"Well, fine," Scott said, shrugging, pulling a phone out of his pocket, his hand poised over a number, "If you'd rather have Mamoru returned as a vegetable-"

"Fine," she spat at him, "I'll talk," she glanced at Venus and Jupiter, nodding at them.

They grumpily stepped back. "Give us _one_ reason to hit you," Jupiter said, her tone hopeful, "And we will take you down faster than you can _beg._"

Scott glared at her hatefully, "We'll see"

Jupiter stepped forward, but Usagi placed a light hand on her arm and Jupiter immediately calmed, stepping away, "Do it, and we'll find out" she said to Scott.

Jupiter and Venus retreated a few steps, and she nodded till they were far enough for her. Scott scowled, but seemed fine with it.

"What?" she asked Scott, "What was so important that you couldn't have them hearing?"

"You aren't as predictable as I thought," Scott said, "I was sure you'd come running weaponless for Mamoru"

"You obviously thought wrong then," she said, her hands gripping themselves tightly, "I _learn_ from my mistakes"

He laughed, "As do I, Serenity, as do I" he paused, looking slightly miffed about something.

Then she realized why.

"What? How do you know about-"

"I know a lot you all don't give me credit for," Scott said, stepping millimeters closer to her

"Distance!" Venus called and he scowled as he retreated.

"I wanted to give you a proposition, and maybe a warning about what was to come," Scott continued, looking like he was getting down to business, "I thought it only fair since you're so outmatched"

"Out_matched_?" she said, not getting his words at all, "You think _we're_ outmatched? Are you insane?"

"Quite," he said, "But it doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about. You're in for one _hell_ of a ride."

"What _are_ you talking about?" she hissed, "You're going to give Mamoru back and then disappear if you don't want us to-"

"What?" he interrupted, "Kill me?"

"Possibly," she said, glancing at Venus and Jupiter, "I don't control what they do"

He laughed quietly, "It might not be as easy to kill me as you seem to think. I think you all know there's something _different_ about me"

He had hit it right on the dot and he knew it.

She uncrossed her arms and re-crossed them, needing somewhere else to look but at him, "_What_ are you?"

"All will be revealed in due time," he said, shrugging. She found him different than he usually was. He was more patient. And that look in his eyes…it scared her deeply.

He suddenly snapped his eyes to something behind her, glancing at something, "Oh, _look._"

Seiya was walking to them, his hands gripped tightly, "What is going on?"

"Seiya!" Usagi cried, skittering to him, "I told you to wait in the car!"

Dammit. She should have known he wouldn't stay in the car. He cared for her too much to let her walk in alone on whatever he thought this was. It obviously wouldn't look very good- what with evil looking Scott, the Sailor Senshi on the other side, and her standing in the center. It was pretty much _weird._

"Is this the guy who hurt you!?" he cried, glaring at Scott, barely looking at Sailor Venus and Jupiter, "I'll fucking kill him!"

"Stop it, Seiya!" she said in hushed tones, "It's fine! Really!"

Scott tilted his head at Seiya, "I _know_ you"

His words sent a trickle of fear through Usagi. Scott was gazing at Seiya in a way that was similar to the way he looked at the girls and Mamoru. As if calculating how to use him against her. She couldn't have that! Seiya was completely innocent of this!

She shouldn't have brought him into this. Whatever happened to him was her fault.

"My fist would _love_ to know you!" Seiya spat as he attempted to step closer.

Usagi stepped in front of him, facing him, "Seiya, stop it," she said, staring into his eyes, trying to calm him, "Please, go back to the car"

Seiya just looked at her, sending her his desire to protect her. Dammit. What was it about the men in her life and wanting either to protect her or hurt her?

"Oh, let him stay…" Scott said, staring at Seiya knowingly, "He seems like a _fighter_"

A shadow passed over Seiya's face and his eyes sharpened onto Scott, "Who in the hell are you?"

It was almost as if he had attached Scott's words to something. It had awakened something in him.

"A distant friend," Scott said lightly, seeming to enjoy talking to Seiya, "of the _fire_"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Usagi hissed, pulling Seiya away from Scott, both of whom seemed to be sizing the other up.

Seiya was shaking and she had to tighten her grip to keep him held, she motioned at him with her head to Makoto. She had detransformed while Seiya was busy glaring down Scott- which he was still doing actually.

"Wait," Scott said, raising his hand, Makoto paused, looking confused as to why she had done it, "Our friend here is not who he seems,"

"I would say the same about you!" Seiya spat, looking ready to kill, "Who _are_ you?"

"Someone some _healing_ or_ making_ won't help," he said ominously, staring at Seiya, "Fire seems to wish you would stay away, though she's missed you."

Scott was taunting Seiya with something. But she couldn't understand what. Seiya seemed truthfully confused- but at the same time, more and less than she was. Some of what Scott was saying was connecting with Seiya.

Usagi stared with wide eyes as Seiya shook in fury, "What the hell have you done with her!?" he cried, jumping at Scott

"Seiya!"

Scott sidestepped his punch, kicking him away. Seiya went skidding down the street to where Makoto was standing.

She helped him up and dragged him back to where they had parked the car.

"What the hell was that about?" Usagi asked Scott confusedly, "What did you say to him?"

"He'll tell you if he wants," Scott said, "But I'm guessing he's a part of this fight as well," he mused silently, his eyes calculating something quickly, "That won't be a problem."

"You do know none of what you're saying makes _any_ sense, right?" she spat, "Now, why don't you just give Mamoru back and we'll be on our way!"

He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling as something dark moved behind them, making her suddenly feel dizzy, "It won't be that easy."

"What do you _want_?"

He stepped closer, his warm breath skimming over her. "I want _you_," Scott said, his finger sliding down her face slowly.

Minako stepped closer threateningly but he raised his hand at her and she stopped as well, shaking in her place. Minako gave a squeak of fury, but seemed unable to move. Her frightened blue eyes met Usagi's.

"What did you do to her?" Usagi asked fearfully. What was going on? The control the Senshi had had was suddenly vanishing. He had the power. He always had.

"I've _always_ wanted you," he said huskily, "And I will finally have you."

She found herself frozen as he stared at her, his eyes glued to her, "What are you doing?" she asked, gulping. She suddenly knew that everything he had agreed to in the past few minutes had been for his benefit, not theirs. He didn't care about the Senshi's powers.

He looked at her lustily, the desire in his eyes more than she had ever seen. He was _strong_. Stronger than even she feared. And he had been trying to hide it- but his desire to make her fear him had won over any other.

He was done pretending.

"Say goodbye to all you knew," he whispered in her ear, moving closer to her threateningly, his face was at her cheek, "I'll be the _only _thing you'll know _ever_ again"

"Stop it!" she cried, struggling to break out of whatever bind he had placed over her but she found herself completely frozen.

"You are _mine_," he whispered, his nose skimming over her skin slowly. Fear bubbled in around her. This wasn't the Scott she knew. There was something different about him. He was _darker_. As if he wasn't truly in control- though he hadn't been in control much back then- but even less now.

She heard enraged muffles coming from Minako, but she seemed unable to do anything either.

His mouth suddenly claimed hers harshly, his hands clasping her hips as he grinded against her hungrily. She couldn't do anything to fight back and it scared her more than what he was doing.

"_Soon_," was the last thing she heard before he stepped away, his eyes gleaming in hers, and immediately vanished in the darkness before her.

She fell to the ground the second he was gone, staring at where he had been. A breeze blew over her, ruffling her hair lightly. He wasn't human anymore- if he had ever been.

And he was here to claim what he thought his.

Her.


	10. Unsafe and Unsound

**Okay, I admit, not my best chapter written. At the moment, it feels like the worst I've written since I started this story. It feels like it just doesn't flow well and whatnot. But, as it is, it is an update, and I'm hoping there's something of use in it. **

**Also, no comment about the outcome of the story. My lips are sealed on that particular plot point. At this point it could easily be anything, Dark or not. Guess you guys will just have to hang around to find out. **

**Usual Disclaimer applies. I only own Scott/Courat **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Unsafe and Unsound**

Usagi tossed and turned that night; unable to return to any semblance of sleep she may have had before. She could sense rather than was told that Minako and Makoto were keeping watch on her house. Seiya had driven them to her house stonily, refusing to answer the questions they asked him, and when he asked his, they refused their answers. She hated the silence that they had taken against each other. For the past weeks, Seiya had been there for her- but now, he was being dragged into her dangerous life. He wouldn't- he couldn't survive there.

The next few days passed silently and slowly. She visited Mamoru's apartment every day in hopes of his return- but he never came back. She worried constantly about him, worrying about what Scott might be doing to him. Her bond with Mamoru was weakening- it hadn't been this weak in _so _long- almost like she hadn't even met him yet. It had been like this when they had fought Beryl, but she couldn't understand why.

During the silence their lives had taken, the Senshi worked hard on whatever they could. Rei and Ami focused on locating Mamoru- and, at the same time, Scott. Minako was trying, uselessly, to contact the Outer Senshi. They had disappeared after their last fight, and hadn't returned still. Which Usagi thought extremely weird, they had to have felt the Crystal breaking. She had thought they would have come running- and they would have- but it was like they had dropped off the face of the Earth. She had the odd feeling that the new darkness had something to do with that.

Makoto focused on teaching Usagi everything she knew about self-protection. Usagi was now a pro at protecting herself from everything that moved- save for the ones with dark powers- for which she still needed her powers. She taught Usagi all she knew about fighting, desperate to find a way to protect Usagi.

She was on the roof at school, her mind elsewhere as she stared down at the distant children playing football.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered into the air, wishing he could hear her

"He can't hear you," a falsely sweet voice said from behind her

She whirled around, anger present in her body. Who dared to say such as that?

There was a young girl about her age at the door, her body swamped in a trench coat, "He can't hear you anymore"

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, her eyebrows knotting in annoyance, "What do you know?"

The girl smiled innocently at Usagi, "I'm a friend of a friend, he sent me here to _check_ up on you"

It didn't take longer than a second for Usagi to figure out that Scott had sent her, "You tell him to let Mamoru go!"

She laughed, stepping closer to Usagi, "Like he'd do that- if he had the choice"

Usagi tightened her fists, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean," she said, shrugging, "I'm only here for one thing"

"And what's that?"

The girl smiled, her face was lengthening, her body bulging underneath the trench coat, which threatened to rip, "This!"

Usagi shot for the door, knowing she was in no shape to handle whatever the girl was- not a girl from the looks of it.

The trench coat was ripped off the girl- but she was far from a girl now. Her features had hardened disturbingly, her hair turned green and her body had a red tinge to it- definitely a monster.

"Scott sends his regards!" it cried as it ran at Usagi, a roar coming from it almost animally.

Usagi dodged it barely, running for the roof door- but a hand shot out and grabbed her by the hair, sending her careening backwards.

"He's strong," it growled, leaning threateningly over Usagi, "Much stronger than you've seen before"

"We'll deal!" Usagi spat, aiming a kick at the abdomen of the monster- who took the kick like a wall takes a punch. Usagi winced as her foot hit what felt like metal- a lance of pain shooting through her leg, "OW!"

The monster looked at her impatiently, "Just tell your friends what you've seen. He wants you all scared"

It heaved a kick at Usagi, who went sailing backwards, her back crashing against the edge of the roof painfully.

It made to come at Usagi again- when a rose suddenly pierced its skin on the way to the floor.

Usagi looked at the rose, her heart beating thunderously. He had come for her! She had known he would, he was always there when she needed him. He was _perfect_ like that. Her Mamoru was amazing, and she loved him so much that she couldn't imagine life without him. With him back, everything would be fine.

She looked up, hoping to jump into Tuxedo Kamen's arms- but what she saw made her freeze, the hope falling from her.

Seiya stood on the top of the ledge, balancing precariously, "You stay away from her!"

The monster turned to leer at Seiya, "He told me you might come"

Annoyance flashed through Seiya's features, "Who?"

He cast a look at Usagi, ordering her to move with his eyes while he waited for the monster to answer.

"Oh, the girl knows," the monster said, aiming another kick at the slowly crawling away Usagi, sending her flying into the air. Her eyes widened in midair as she sailed over the ledge and grasped for it wildly- knowing she'd fall if she didn't.

"USAGI!" Seiya cried fearfully as he watched her grasp weakly at the edge of the roof, her hands threatening to slip. Making a split second decision, he cried, "Sailor Star Fighter, Make up!"

Transformed in the blink of an eye and rushing at the monster, Star Fighter cried, "Star Serious Laser!" and, hitting the monster with her attack, she grabbed Usagi from the ledge, catching her the instant her hands slipped from the edge.

"I got you!" Sailor Star Fighter said, hauling Usagi over the ledge easily, holding the girl protectively in her arms.

"Seiya…?" Usagi whispered, looking up at Sailor Star Fighter with confused eyes.

Fighter didn't get a chance to answer before she was thrown backward from an energy hit by the monster; her hands clutched Usagi to her protectively. They skidded a few feet, the monster cackling.

"Scott will be happy to know the Sailor Starlights are to join the fight," it called to Fighter and Usagi, "More to annihilate for him. Bye for now, Usagi, Scott sends his love!" and with that, it jumped off the roof, a thud heard distantly as it crashed on the ground.

"Seiya…is that you?" Usagi asked, her mind going a mile a minute as she stared up at the Senshi holding her. Her mind was still reeling from Scott's monster, trying to figure out _how_ he had all this power- but came up black with pretty much anything that made any sense at all.

Fighter detransformed, looking crestfallen, "Yeah, it's me," Seiya said, sitting by Usagi with a huff, "I was coming to tell you when that stupid thing showed up."

Usagi gazed at the roof distantly, "Thanks for that"

"You seem disappointed…" Seiya said softly

"When I saw that rose," Usagi whispered, her hands grasped her body to herself tightly, "It reminded me of him, and how much I need him! I thought I'd be fine without him, but I can't! I can't stand being away from him!" she gave a sob, feeling the true helplessness of the situation. She was _nothing _without him.

"It's alright," Seiya pulled her to him comfortingly, "It'll be alright"

"How can it be?" Usagi sobbed, "You saw him! Scott's crazy!"

"I'll protect you," Seiya said, smoothing her hair soothingly, "It'll be okay," the hope and love in his voice surrounded her- but it only gave her a sense of fear. What was she doing with him? It didn't take a genius to figure out he was falling for her.

She nodded against his chest, but knew that he couldn't protect her like Mamoru could. Nobody was as good as Mamoru, ever.

"I will," Seiya said, obviously knowing what she was thinking.

She didn't respond. Seiya meant a lot to her, he was a dear friend- but that was all he was, a dear friend. He wasn't a replacement for Mamoru. Though that's what she was trying to get out of him.

**(Okay, I admit that that part was a knockoff of a StarS episode. Don't kill me, I was an idiot when I first plotted all this out. It fits though...so, don't hate me?) **

The Sailor Starlights- Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Fighter, or less accurately, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya were here to find their Princess. They had been on a trip off their planet when the planet had been attacked by a darkness- by the time they returned, their Princess was gone, and their planet destroyed. The Starlights followed the darkness to Earth in the hopes that their Princess was alive- and if not, then for revenge. They had used their covers as the Three Lights in an attempt to contact their Princess, but they had achieved nothing. They had hit no leads- till Scott had opened his big mouth.

Now, with their newly informed selves, the Starlights planned on helping Usagi and the Sailor Senshi in their fight against Scott in the hopes of finding out what he knew about their Princess.

Minako and Seiya forged a pact between the Starlights and the Senshi, each promising to help the other in whatever came their way- and thus, forever they were thrown together.

Seiya quickly took over helping Makoto with keeping an eye out on Usagi, teaching her all he knew as well. After Usagi had finally told him the whole truth of what had happened to her, he was all for protecting her- depriving himself of his own needs to satisfy hers.

She was very thankful for him, having no idea how it would have been without him around- she probably would have spiraled into insanity a long time.

Ami was still focusing on figuring out where Scott had taken Mamoru- and finally, almost three weeks after Mamoru had been taken, did she have some luck.

"I caught an unknown energy signature in the North," she said, hurriedly typing into the computer that had become her best friend, "It was really quick, like a cover slipped momentarily- but it was _very_ dark and the location…highly suspicious"

"Why? Where is it?" Makoto asked, inspecting her fingernails, Ami had called many meetings to inform them of "new" information.

"The North Pole"

Four heads snapped up in unison, eyes widening.

"B-but it was destroyed!" Minako said fearfully, her mind obviously jumping to Beryl's lair, "In the fight, it collapsed!"

"Whatever is there, it looks like it's rebuilding the lair," Ami said slowly, as if weighing the words before they left her lips, "And it's _bad_"

"Is it Scott?" Usagi asked, asking the question she really needed to know the answer to

Ami sighed, "There's no way to be sure-"

"Oh, cut the crap," Rei said sourly, "We all know it's him, there's no use to even ask the question"

A tense silence met her words.

"It has to be him," Usagi muttered, "There's nothing else dark at work"

"And we know nothing!" Minako cried, standing up and starting to pace, "He has powers none of us know about, he's been around the galaxy from the sounds of it, he has Mamoru, _and_ he knows everything about us!"

"You don't have to put it that way," Makoto mumbled, "That just makes it sound like we're useless"

"That's because we are!" Minako shouted, "The pieces are stacking up against us, and pretty soon the whole building's going to come tumbling down on top of us"

There was an ominous feeling to her words that everyone felt, as if the hope had been sucked out of the room.

"Then how about we do something about it," Makoto said, standing, gripping her henshin, "We're tired of sitting around and doing nothing, let's take the fight to him!"

"He has Mamoru…" Usagi whispered, "I want him back"

"Let's get him back then," Makoto said, pumping her fist, "We're not going to figure anything out by hiding out here"

There was a mumble of agreement from Rei and Ami, and Minako was looking thoughtfully at Minako.

In unison, the four girls looked at Usagi, who was gazing at the floor.

"Usagi?" Rei asked, taking the cue from the girls to ask her, "What do you think?"

"I think it's exactly what he wants- _but_ I want Mamoru," there was hardness in her voice that said she was going to get him back if it was the last thing she did

Minako scowled, "I don't exactly want to walk right into a trap"

"We'll never know till we try," Makoto said emotionally.

"We'll have to contact the Starlights," Ami said, suddenly business-like, as if she knew the decision the girls had made, "And prepare for the fight."

"Prepare, how?" Makoto asked, her interest being peaked

"Learn to fight together," Minako answered for Ami, "Find out weaknesses and strengths"

"So…we're doing this?" Rei asked in a final tone.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Minako sighed, "We can't sit here on our asses waiting for them to come to us. We take the fight to them!"

*

"You're not coming with us," Minako said to Usagi about two days after they had made their decision and started preparing hardcore for their ambush.

"Of course I am," Usagi said, crossing her arms as she looked back at Minako defiantly, "I'm not leaving you guys"

"Leaving us?" Seiya said, leaning on the wall of the abandoned warehouse they used as their training headquarters, his eyes hard on Usagi, "That wouldn't exactly be the right definition of what would be happening, now, would it?"

Usagi scowled at him, "There's no knowing what Scott can do to you guys,"

"Exactly," Minako said, "We don't want to take you right into his arms." She frowned at her particular choice of words, the pain present in her eyes. She didn't want anything happening to Usagi, that much was obvious. Usagi knew the girls would do anything to protect her, but the fact was it didn't matter where she was.

"I'm a sitting duck as it is, what's the difference from here or there," Usagi said crossly, "It's all the same- but I am _not_ missing my chance to help Mamoru"

Seiya continued to look at her, his violet eyes drinking her in, "The difference is you're safe here"

Usagi laughed coldly, "Safe? There isn't anywhere I'm safe with Scott out there- if he's as strong as it seems"

Seiya's heart thumped at his chest at her words, wanting to save the innocent girl from the fight that was coming.

And coming it was. He had always been able to sense fights, and his senses were going insane. In a way he was happy- but in another, he regretted it already.

The past weeks had been far from peaceful, but he had forged a relationship with Usagi- one that he would miss deeply if it ended. And getting Mamoru back- as it was just about the most important of their objectives- would definitely change their relationship.

But he'd have the chance to find out about his Princess. He missed Princess Kakyuu like a part of his body was missing- his heart almost. Maybe that was why he felt such a bond with Usagi. She reminded him _so much_ of Princess Kakyuu. Her smile, the love in her eyes, her innocence, she was like a copy of Princess Kakyuu. And, in the end, that was the true reason he was drawn to her- and just in case their new lead ended up useless, he didn't want to lose her.

He wanted to be the one to protect her, he wanted to feel as if he was good for _something_ in the galaxy.

Minako crossed her arms, "We don't want you going"

Usagi didn't bother to look at her, "I have the strongest bond with Mamoru- I can find him, _I _can get him back- and who knows, maybe my powers will magically reappear or something"

Taiki and Yaten walked in on the three of them, eating some of the food Makoto had cooked up for them, "What's going on?"

They had bonded greatly with the girls, finding someone who understood what they were going through- having just gone through the same thing recently- helped them in ways they hadn't even imagined.

But in the end, the reason they were there was to find out what they could about their Princess- but helping Usagi was a big plus. They felt the similarity between their Princess and Usagi, but they weren't confused of it as Seiya was.

They wouldn't let anything blind them from their goal.

"Usagi is being stupid and trying to get us to let her come with us," Minako said sourly, barely looking at the two of them. They could both sense the worry rolling off of her. Along with the worry on Seiya.

"She is your Princess," Yaten said, shrugging, "It's her choice"

"Hah," Usagi said to Minako, her arms crossed defiantly, and she had the air of not giving up any time soon.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Seiya asked them crossly, a frown on his face.

"Sure," Taiki said, glancing at Yaten. They knew they had to talk to him, and sooner rather than later was probably a good idea.

"We have to tell her not to come!" he whispered harshly to Yaten and Taiki, "It's too dangerous!"

Taiki sighed, "Seiya, she wants to come, it's her and her Senshi's choice. It has nothing to do with us"

"I say let her come! She knows the guy who did all of this, she can distract him enough so we can figure out what he knows about the Princess," Yaten said, his eyes distant, thinking about rescuing the Princess, "He did say something about Princess missing us, didn't he?"

Seiya looked at both of them with disbelief on his face.

"Look, Seiya. She's their Princess, not ours," Taiki said calmly, "We joined with them to find out what we can about Princess Kakyuu."

Yaten was less sympathetic, "She has powers, and they may be released in the fight. It'd be best to bring her along"

Seiya shook his head, "I just don't think this is what Princess Kakyuu would have wanted to hear from us," there was such disappointment in his voice that Yaten and Taiki bent their heads in disgrace, "She would have wanted us to love these people like our own- as she would have done!"

He walked away, his shoulders slightly hunched.

"I still say she should come with us," Yaten said to Taiki, "Despite the whole morality problem- she can help us"

"Maybe they'll figure that out- or maybe she'll manage to force them to let her come. She does seem to get what she wants from them," Taiki said wisely, his eyes on Usagi who was continuing to argue with Minako.

The day to go finally came after much training and waiting. Everyone was more than ready to attack the area where they had figured out Scott to be. Rei had been scoping the area out and had discovered a lot of dark energy brewing and they knew they had the right place. At every mention of the North Pole, Usagi felt Mamoru's presence for a millisecond, as if he was calling her to him. Out of all of them, she was the most eager.

They decided to leave on a Friday, saying that they were all sleeping over Rei's temple- so as to avoid suspicion if they disappeared in the middle of the night.

"Call your henshin," Minako ordered when they had all arrived at the temple, she looked immensely pale as if she could sense the despair they might end up in if they failed in this attack, "We have to teleport there"

"_Mercury Crystal Power!"_

"_Mars Crystal Power!"_

"_Jupiter Crystal Power!"_

"_Venus Crystal Power!"_

"_Fighter Star Power!"_

"_Healer Star Power!" _

"_Maker Star Power!" _

"Moon Crisis!"

Seven voices in unison cried, _"MAKE UP!" _

Usagi watched in disappointment as her friends called upon their powers, energy wavering around them like water, like air.

"Okay, now join hands around Usagi!" Sailor Venus cried

They hurried to do so, and called out, "Sailor Senshi Starlight Teleport!"

Energy flowed around them, feeling like electricity as they were all lifted up- and in a bright flash of light, they teleported to the North Pole.

Instead of crashing onto the snow like the Senshi had done the first and last time they had teleported to the North Pole, they teleported directly into the lair they knew so well.

Usagi looked around, feeling apprehension flood her. This was the same room where she had fought Endymion- and lost him to Beryl. Similar feelings filled her.

"Okay, fan out," Sailor Venus whispered to the others, "Usagi with-"

"Welcome, welcome!" a loud familiar voice boomed from distantly in front of them, "We've been waiting for you!"

"Face us like a man!" Mars called, her body unconsciously pushing Usagi behind her- the other Senshi surrounded her, protecting her from all sides.

"As you wish," his voice called out and steps came to them. Usagi felt the girls push closer to her, forming an extremely close-knit circle around her. Sailor Star Maker and Healer were behind them, Sailor Star Fighter directly by her side.

The figure stepped into the light filtering through the room. It was Scott- but it wasn't. He was dressed in pitch-black armor, a black cape flowing from his shoulders. His dark brown hair hung limply over his hollowed face, his eyes glinting hardly on the girls. There was something in those eyes that was different- something dark and vengeful.

"Scott," Jupiter spoke from in front of her, her voice shaking as she looked upon their enemy. They all knew then that they had walked directly into a trap.

"The name is Courat," he said, his head tilted as he smiled emptily at the Senshi and Starlights, "Scott is no longer"

A shiver ran through the Senshi and Usagi at the same time. The hair on the back of their necks rose as they heard his name. The word was coated in darkness- a familiar darkness. There was something about the name- almost as if they dreaded hearing it.

"So nice of you to join us," he said, stepping a little closer. The girls immediately stepped back.

His smile grew, "Cat got your tongues, Senshi? Starlights?"

"Where is Mamoru!?" Usagi cried, pushing between Mars and Jupiter with difficulty, "We're here to get him back!"

"And what do you know of our Princess?" Fighter called, stepping beside Usagi. She cast an annoyed glance at Usagi, who ignored Fighter.

"Ah, yes, Mamoru," Courat laughed coldly, "Mamoru no longer exists"

Usagi didn't get a chance to cry out in fury before Courat snapped his fingers, "Come, Endymion."

Footsteps were heard from where Courat had emerged from, and Endymion stepped forward, his blue eyes staring emptily at the Senshi and Starlights, "Yes, brother"

A shocked silence rang through the room, before Usagi recovered and ran past Courat to Endymion, "Mamoru!" her arms twined themselves around Endymion, hugging him with all her life.

"Show her who you are, Endymion," Courat ordered without turning back.

Endymion nodded and heaved Usagi away from him with a shove, and as she was pushed away with him, he backhanded her- she went flying backwards, landing heavily at Courat's feet.

She looked up at him, hatred running through her, "What did you do to him?"

He looked down at her, a gleam in his eyes, "Now, _that_ is where you belong," a kick was heaved at Usagi and she went flying backwards, landing painfully by Fighter's feet. She helped Usagi up as the other Senshi and Starlights stepped up and covered them from Courat's view.

"You sicken me!" Venus spat, and immediately shot out her attack, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Endymion, block me," Courat ordered and Endymion immediately stepped in front of the attack that was meant only for Courat.

"STOP!" Usagi cried, grasping Venus's arm, her heart crying at the image of Endymion taking the shots, "Don't hit him!"

The rest of the attack veered away from him, disappearing into the darkness behind them.

"Let him go!" Usagi cried, once more pulling herself from the other Senshi, "Give him back to us!"

Courat smiled, his smile full of malice as he looked at her, "No. You don't have a lover anymore. Mamoru is gone, Endymion is gone, and all that is left is _mine_

"_You_ are mine alone," Courat spat, his tone turning hard as he kicked Endymion's legs, so he fell to his knees, Courat immediately pulled out his sword, holding it by Endymion's neck, "And _no one _else can have you"

"NO! PLEASE!" Usagi cried, trying to get to them, but Jupiter and Fighter held her back. "Senshi, Starlights," Venus said, her voice hard, "Attack!"

With roars, everyone but Fighter launched themselves at Courat in the blink of an eye.

Mercury grabbed Endymion out of the midst of the fight, pulling him by the hand away from Courat's flashing sword as he battled away the Senshi and Starlight attacks.

With difficulty, she pulled him to Usagi, who fell to her knees by him, holding his hands as she looked into his eyes, "Mamoru! Endymion! Come back to me!"

The blankness in his eyes scared Usagi deeply, "Please, Mamoru!"

"He can't hear you!" Courat spat as he battled the Senshi and Starlights away, "Monsters, attack!"

Roars came from the darkness surrounding them, and youma resembling the monster Usagi and Seiya had battled came at the Senshi, leaving Courat empty to approach Usagi and Endymion, whom Mercury and Fighter were fighting around, trying to keep the monsters back from the two of them.

Mercury stepped in front of him, but with one flick of his finger, she went flying away from them, her screams being drowned by the sounds of the fight.

Fighter didn't stop him; just stepped beside Usagi supportingly, "Leave her alone!"

"No," Courat spat at him, barely casting him a glance, his eyes gleamingly on Usagi, "I've waited too long to have her to myself"

"I'm never yours," Usagi spat, her hands holding Mamoru's tightly in front of her, who just stared back at her blankly. It occurred to her that he didn't do anything unless ordered directly by Courat. She looked back into his eyes, sensing the disturbance within him. He was fighting to come out. This wasn't like Beryl's brainwashing; it was more like a takeover. He wasn't controlling his actions- it was all Courat.

"And what of our Princess?" Fighter spat

"What of Kakyuu?" Courat said, his smile turning to Fighter, "There's not much left of her- not after what I've done to her"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter cried, lashing out at Courat's words, her heart crying out in pain at the horror of the words

Courat flinched as the attack hit him, being pushed back at the brunt of the attack, he pulled a dagger from his armor

"NO!" Usagi cried, "Don't hurt him!"

Courat sneered at Fighter, "How sweet, the same words she used for Endymion," he laughed, "Unfortunately for you, I don't like those words much," and the dagger shot from his hands, flying right at Fighter, who stared at it blankly, as if she couldn't believe what was happening.

"SEIYA!" Usagi cried, she saw the dagger coming at Fighter in an almost a snail speed. She couldn't imagine life without Seiya. He had taken care of her so much. He couldn't die. Not for her.

So she did the only thing that she could.

She pushed Fighter out of the way of the dagger, barely feeling the pain as she looked at Fighter with the look of surprise on her face as the dagger pierced her skin.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn. I couldn't resist this drama right here. It's such an Usagi thing to do, isn't it? **

**Okay, I'm going on vacation tomorrow (this was a hurried update so I could post it up before I left) and I'm not going to be back for a good long while. BUT I'm going to try my best to update while on vacation! Unlike my other story, Sorrow is pretty ready to be posted. So I'll hopefully (keep your fingers crossed!) continue updating weekly. If I'm late, I apologize beforehand, and you can check for any sort of updates on my profile page.**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing Sorrow (when it really feels like it sucks, having your reviews to check out really makes me feel better). So, show a committed writer some sympathy and REVIEW**


	11. Usual Chaos

**Chapter 11: Usual Chaos**

"USAGI!" Fighter cried, catching Usagi as she fell towards her. Blood pooled horribly underneath her shirt and Fighter's breath came at an impossible speed, her heart beating to come out of her chest. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Usagi had- she had taken the dagger for her!

"SERENITY!" Courat cried, horror in his voice, the pain almost tangible. All action froze around the room, the monsters sneaking into the darkness once more. The Senshi and Starlights raced to Usagi, who was hanging limply from Fighter's hands. Fighter slowly lowered her, her hands shaking violently as the tears fell from her eyes, "Usagi…"

"Mamoru…" she whispered quietly, "I want Mamoru…"

Fighter looked up at Venus, who was leaning over Usagi, trying to pull the dagger from her, tears flowing from her face as the blood marred her skin and clothes.

"Mercury, Mars," Venus struggled to say calmly, "Get Mamoru back"

The two of them leant in front of Endymion, who was looking at the fallen Usagi, a pained look on his face.

"Mamoru, come back to us," Mercury said, her voice catching, "Please…"

"Usagi needs you, Mamoru!" Mars cried more urgently, fury present in her voice, clearly saying that if something didn't happen, she would do whatever she possibly could.

But there was no need to as something flashed behind his eyes and he grabbed his head, roaring in agony, "USAKO!" he cried out.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered lightly, her hand reaching upwards, trying to grasp Mamoru to her

Courat was staring blankly down at Usagi, frozen almost completely and he didn't notice when Endymion broke free of his control.

Mamoru rushed to Usagi's side, "Usako!"

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi said, a smile on her face as she looked up at him, love in her eyes, "Is it really you?"

"Always," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her lightly, "Don't leave me, Usako."

"I don't want to…" she whispered, "But I think I might have to…nobody should suffer because of me."

Venus swore quietly as the blood flowed from the wound dangerously as the dagger clattered to the floor, "She's losing too much blood!"

Mercury was at her side in an instant, inspecting the wound, her face uncharacteristically deathly pale.

"Look at what you've done!" Jupiter spat at Courat, who was pale as he looked down at the heaving body of Usagi

"I- I didn't mean to," he breathed quietly, his hands gripping themselves tightly.

"Where is Kakyuu?" Healer asked, taking advantage of his distraction as much as she could.

"In her incense burner," he mumbled distractedly.

"Where is the burner?" Maker asked

He didn't answer, watching painfully as Usagi breathed deeply, blood dripping from the wound in her chest, murmuring quietly to Mamoru and the Senshi and Fighter.

"I love you guys," she whispered, "All of you, you're amazing"

Jupiter rushed to her, almost as if forgetting that Courat was standing right there, "Usagi, please, don't leave us!"

"I'll never leave," Usagi smiled up at her Senshi, "I'm always with you,"

She looked at Fighter, "Thank you, Seiya, and thank Yaten and Taiki for me," she smiled, "This wasn't even your fight- but you still helped, I'm so thankful"

"I just got you killed," Fighter muttered to her, "You really shouldn't be thanking me, Usa."

She chuckled lightly, everyone gasping as a small amount of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth, "You didn't get me killed, I'm always the one who gets myself killed- according to Mamoru, I do stupid things"

Mamoru gave her a pained smile as she looked at him. He held her closely to him, his features frozen, not believing what was happening.

Tears were gathering at his eyes, falling thickly from his lashes, splashing onto the floor, "Usako…" he moaned, "Don't leave me, please…not again"

She pulled him to her, kissing him with cold lips, "I love you, Mamo-chan, always"

His tears fell from him eyes, landing on her face. She winced as they seeped into her skin, flooding her with warmth. The drop that had landed on her forehead glowed as it seeped in, a bright golden ensigna forming on her forehead- looking suspiciously like her Sailor Moon crescent sign.

"SERENITY!" Courat roared, and with a snap of a finger, the others went flying from around her, leaving him with an empty path to her, "Don't you _dare_ die again!"

She rose, a light golden glow coming from her body, "What are you doing, Courat?"

He just looked at her blankly, "I'm not doing anything," he said. His eyes flashed in fear as her glowing increased, "Oh, shi-"

Light flared from her, blinding the others momentarily. Usagi's eyes closed as she accepted the power flowing through her veins. She had always had her power- it had never left her, and it never would. It was a part of her- as much as her heart and soul were. How could she have believed that it had left her forever?

"Moon Eternal Power," she whispered, her voice growing stronger with each syllable, "MAKE UP!"

Light flowed from her, streaming through the room brightly. It was such an easy thing to do, release the power building up inside of her. It yearned to be free, to save her.

Courat roared in agony as the light struck him, "NO!"

"Leave, Courat," Usagi ordered, her hand raised as her transformation flowed through her, "Leave and never come back," he was not to be allowed to fulfill his plan. He'd destroy everything if he had the chance- but she wouldn't give it to him.

"NO! I am not being banished again!" he screamed against the light, "SERENITY!"

Darkness smothered the air around him, trying to protect him from the light.

"LEAVE!" she screamed, her eyes glowing as she pushed more energy at him, "You will never have me! You can't have me!"

"I WILL!" he screamed, and the darkness flew at Eternal Sailor Moon, who cried in agony as she flew backwards.

"I will," he swore at the Senshi and Mamoru who had gathered around Eternal Sailor Moon, "Now, get out of my SIGHT!" he roared, his eyes flashed to black and the room shook around them.

All eight of them flashed away, teleporting on the spot as Courat glowed in darkness. His face showed his extreme fury as he vanished- or more appropriately they vanished from the room. They landed with groans of pain from their original teleportation point at Rei's temple.

Usagi was knocked out cold on the floor, her Eternal Sailor Moon transportation fading back into her street clothes. She looked frail and pale, smaller than they had ever seen her.

"What did he do?" Venus asked, facing Mamoru defensively, "What did he do to you?"

"I- I don't know," Mamoru muttered, holding Usagi to him protectively, as if there was something to protect her from in the immediate vicinity, "The last thing I remember is-" he broke off, his face going pale

"What?" Ami voiced, after everyone had detransformed, "What is it?"

They all turned to face him, looking weaker at the lack of information everyone had. Mamoru felt like shit but he knew they deserved an explanation, as did Usagi. Actually, Usagi was the one who deserved the explanation more than anyone else. She was the one in the most danger. He looked at the slight bruise forming on her cheek from his hit, hating himself more than he thought possible. He called him her lover? He couldn't even protect her from himself!

"Can we do this when all of our members are at full potential?" he asked tiredly, yawning at the people

He looked oddly at Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. What were the Three Lights doing here? Wait, if he remembered correctly from the past 10 minutes, they had been some sort of Sailor Senshi…the Starlights or something?

"Sailor Starlights," Taiki said, offering him his hand, "It's nice to meet the Prince of Earth"

Mamoru looked down at the hand, his eyes turning to Seiya's face. There was the man- or woman?- who Usagi had almost given her life for. He felt something burn in him. Was he jealous?

Usagi had never sacrificed herself for anyone other than the Senshi and himself. Never for any other member of the opposite sex- sort of. Wow, that made no sense at all. He almost laughed at himself. He was jealous that Usagi had almost died for someone else? God, he was a selfish bitch.

He took the hand, shaking it amicably, "It's nice to meet some allies"

"You were with Courat or whoever the whole time, weren't you?" Yaten asked, getting right down to business, "Did you see or hear of a Princess? Princess Kakyuu?"

Mamoru shook his head, "I'm sorry, I barely remember anything from my time imprisoned with Courat"

He saw Seiya look away from him, his face inhumanly pale. He hadn't said anything the whole time they'd been at the temple, just stared vacantly around them, his eyes drawing back to Usagi constantly. He looked sick. Maybe he hadn't expected Usagi to save his life- what had he done to deserve it? Mamoru scowled at himself. What was wrong with him? If Usagi had given her life for him, there was a good reason- and he had no right at all to doubt her.

"What do you remember?" Makoto asked him sourly, looking pissed- probably because she hadn't gotten to beat down anyone like she had surely planned.

"I'd rather only tell the story once," Mamoru mumbled, smoothing Usagi's hair away from her face tenderly, "And Usagi really should be awake for that"

She was the one it all applied to. He shivered unconsciously as he remembered what Courat had told him. He was willing to wait out his plan- if only he could remember what it was! And that was why they'd been sent away- but what was he planning on doing now?

He had threatened their lives, that much Mamoru remembered. But everything else was a vacant blank. After that cover had descended over him, he could barely remember anything. Probably another precaution Courat had taken against him- or he had just sat blankly in front of a black wall the whole time he'd been missing- which was how long exactly?

"How long has it been?"

"Three weeks," Ami answered, typing quickly in her computer, barely looking up at Mamoru- she was probably making sure he was clean.

"Anything happen while I was missing?" He asked tiredly

"Scott- or I guess Courat showed up," Minako said, "Threatened Usagi about a fight coming, a monster attacked Usagi and the Starlights were revealed"

"Any news from the Outers?" he asked confusedly, he could barely feel them- he didn't have that great of a bond with them, but as the Prince he was bonded with them at least a little, but his bond felt faded.

"Nothing. We've determined that they're being held back by the darkness- they had to have felt the darkness coming, it did come from out of the galaxy- they had to have tried something," Minako said, rubbing her eyes wearily as she spoke, "Okay, I'm disbanding the troops for today. We'll meet again at 9 tomorrow; we all need time to recuperate."

Mamoru watched as the Three Lights said their goodbyes and disappeared into the darkness, and Makoto lifted up Usagi with no difficulty from Mamoru's arms and carried her into Rei's room.

"Do we trust them?" he asked, nodding at where Taiki, Yaten and Seiya had disappeared.

"As much as we can trust anyone," Minako said, shrugging, "Yaten and Taiki are along for the ride to find out what they can about their Princess- who apparently Courat knows something about. Seiya is…" she sighed, "He sort of took care of Usagi while you were gone. I think he seriously cares for her"

A white hot flash of jealousy went through him at her words.

But he wanted to slap himself. Usagi was a girl who people couldn't help but care for, and what was he going to do? Reject Seiya's help just because he had some sort of feelings for his girlfriend? No. He couldn't do that.

The greatest of all the evils was Courat. They needed all they could get to defeat him- no matter what. If he won- his muscles tensed at the thought- but he forced himself to continue the thought: if Courat won, the world- and more importantly, Usagi would have no hope. This would be the fight of their lives, and more hung in the balance than just his mere feelings. He would have to put aside his jealousy and look to Usagi's safety.

And if this Seiya was powerful- he would entrust him to Usagi's protection along with himself.

"Good enough. We'll need them in the upcoming fight," he said to Minako and Ami, who were now the only two remaining of the Senshi, Rei having retreated to the Great Fire, and Makoto caring for Usagi.

"Ami," he asked, "Am I pure once again?"

She nodded at him, looking up from her computer, "Usagi's blast must have cleansed you of all the last traces of whatever Courat did"

"Any idea what it was?"

She frowned slightly, "When I scanned you back at the lair, your brain activity was almost nil- except for the slight fight you were putting up, but when Usagi got-" she cut off, but continued on after it, looking as if she'd been punched in the gut, "It was like the force pushing you down just vanished"

"Courat was distracted," Minako muttered, looking deep in thought, "When Usagi got hit, he just stopped everything- almost like he had been hit himself…"

"He looked frozen," Ami amended, "Almost as if he couldn't believe what had happened- he seemed pissed actually"

"So we know he doesn't want to kill Usagi," Minako sighed, "That's a plus, I guess"

"He just wants the rest of us dead then?" Ami asked, "So there's no one to stop him from taking Usagi from himself"

The question formed itself into a statement and both Minako and Ami knew the truth behind it.

Mamoru didn't answer, feeling no need to. They knew almost as much as he did- except for the whole Silver Millennium part of it. Ugh, the Silver Millennium part of it…

Suddenly he felt something lift from around him, the tension vanishing from his stomach. He looked at Minako and Ami in shock- they had similar looks on their faces.

"Ami," Minako ordered, "What's happening?"

"The darkness is moving," she muttered, her head buried around in her computer in a millisecond

"Out of our solar system!" Rei said, emerging from her meditation room, a grin on her face- something Mamoru had felt he'd never see again.

"What is he planning?" Minako whispered, loud enough for Mamoru to hear and he reciprocated her feelings exactly. Courat wasn't one to leave in the face of a fight

"Maybe he's giving up- Usagi did unlock the Silver Crystal tonight," Ami said lightly, a smile on her face

"He's not the type to give up," Makoto said, trudging back to them from Rei's room, "He's only retreating- probably to figure out a way to defeat the Crystal"

Mamoru nodded, "That sounds about right, he'll be back before we know it"

"Well, rain on our parade if you want," Rei said sourly to the three of them, "But it feels great not to have that darkness suffocating us anymore"

He realized then that Rei had been among the most affected. She was the one most attuned to her senses, so the darkness must have been smothering her more than the others. Mamoru had felt it even when he had been controlled by Courat- more than normal amounts, and it had been so painful. She must have been suffering for as long as Courat had been around.

Of course she'd be glad that it was gone.

And he was too…

But the idea that it'd be back- probably worse than before, filled him with dread.

Minako's eyes snapped to the stairs of the temple, "Transform!" she hissed and everyone automatically reached for their henshin.

"It's alright," a familiar voice wafted to them, "It's just us"

"Don't scare us like that, Haruka!" Minako said, standing up and running to the foot of the stairs, awaiting the four figures who were ascending the stairs.

"We're sorry," Haruka called, "We just teleported in- there's dire news"

"Much more than you think," Mamoru muttered so that the Outer Senshi's heads snapped to him, "Where have you four been?"

"We've been trying to get here for almost three months now- but teleportation to the planet was cut off," Hotaru said as she ran up, beating the other three, "Where is the Princess?"

"In Rei's room," he said, "What news from the other planets?"

"The darkness has been coming in since we've been trying to teleport in," Setsuna said, the last to emerge on the top of the temple, "And we've been trying to contact you all, but nothing was getting through"

"Courat probably cut off everything," Minako muttered to everyone

"But he wasn't here till he kidnapped Mamoru," Ami said, "He was only Scott before that- and not evil per se"

"What _are_ you guys babbling about?" Haruka asked rudely, her eyes flashing in anger, "What is going on!?"

"There's an evil guy bent on killing us all and taking Usagi for himself," Rei said to them

"So, the usual basically," Makoto muttered under her breath

Michiru exchanged a worried glance with Haruka, "And what of Crystal Tokyo?" she didn't look at Setsuna, whose face had paled at the mention of their future lives. They all knew just as well the Inner Senshi and Mamoru did that Crystal Tokyo wasn't a definite anymore- unless they defeated the new threat.

"Usagi got the Silver Crystal back," Minako stated, not coming close to the posed question

"Where has this _Courat_ gone?" Haruka asked, hatred dripping from the name, "Why has he let us back in if he is still fighting?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" Makoto muttered sourly

"I shall check on the Princess," Hotaru piped in and hurried along to Rei's room, her small feet waddling to keep up with her speed. She had grown immensely since the Mamoru and the girls had seen her- and seemed much more mature than a small girl her age should.

Setsuna must have sensed their question for she answered it, "She has been sensing a disturbance for quite some time. She was the reason we went to inspect the other planets- leaving here defenseless"

"Tell us everything," Haruka ordered, walking into Rei's room where Usagi was sleeping peacefully, Hotaru sitting beside her, her eyes closed as she muttered quickly under her breath.

The girls filled the Outers in on all they missed, not skimping on the details of how everything had been revealed, and all that Usagi had gone through. Mamoru, meanwhile, slipped in and out of nightmare filled dreams, his mind refusing to let him slip into a dreamless state.

"And so, you know how it ends- you showed up," Minako finished

Setsuna was holding her head in apparent pain, "The future does not seem to be returning," she murmured, "Usagi having awoken the Silver Crystal does not change the time stream"

"What is it saying?" Ami asked, her eyes sharp on Setsuna

Setsuna didn't answer, just shook her head at the question, answering one rather never asked, "I remember Courat- slightly from the Silver Millennium"

"Why do we not have memories of him?" Michiru asked

"They did not seem important so I think our past lives filtered them away- once we hear the true story of the past, it will all be revealed," Setsuna said tiredly, "But it cannot be revealed when our Prince and Princess are asleep" she looked pointedly at Mamoru, who was splayed out on the floor, snoring lightly, his eyes dark with sleep.

"What is going on?" Hotaru whispered from her place beside Usagi, her voice dripping with sorrow, "Why is this happening to us? Can we not have a sure happy ending? Ever?"

There was no answer from the Sailor Senshi, as none knew the answer. The Senshi continued to talk through the night, worried overtly about their Princess, and their friend. And what would happen to her if they were defeated.


	12. Quiet before the Storm

**Sorry about the way late update, didn't get a chance to work at all. Even this was edited and posted in a hurry. This particular chapter answers a whole lot of questions and basically is leading to the climax. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, especially not Sailor Moon characters. **

**Chapter 12: Quiet before the Storm**

Usagi sighed wearily in the darkness that was smothering her. It hadn't changed in the whole time she'd been wandering it, searching for something to lead her away. But there had been nothing.

Till now.

She felt his presence long before he announced it, and as she did she, went still, facing away from him. He was the one who had called her here- and let her search endlessly for a way out. He wanted her anxious when he spoke to her.

"Hello, Serenity"

"Scott," she acknowledged

"You know it's Courat now," he said, approaching her from behind. She couldn't see him when she turned around, but the darkness was suddenly more stifling and she could feel his _presence_. It was different from the one Scott had exuded. This was pure _evil_.

She shrugged, knowing that although she couldn't see a thing in the darkness, his eyes could see through it perfectly.

"The name strikes a familiar cord?" he asked from directly in front of her, moving even closer in the darkness. If he stepped any closer he would probably knock her right over- but she refused to give him the satisfaction of moving back. He lived off of her fear, enjoyed it like a drug.

"Slightly," she said, blinking uncaredly at the darkness in front of her. She could barely see the dark tint of green a few inches away. His breath wafted over her, almost causing her to gasp in fear. The chuckle drifted to her ears slowly and lazily, trying to elicit another response.

"What do you want, Courat?" she finally asked, wanting to leave this place more than anything else at the moment. Her heart hurt in this place, the darkness striking it almost like a knife.

"To talk," he said, and she could hear the smile on his face. She wanted to slap that smile off his face. How dare he smile at her uneasiness? Oh wait, he was the cause of her uneasiness- and he fed off of it.

"Talk, then," she said sourly, "Not chuckle, or smile or assault me- _talk_"

Hands immediately clasped her hips, pulling her closer to the cold mass in front of her, "But this is how I talk"

She didn't bother to react again, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

He pushed her back slowly till they reached a wall- the darkness hiding it from her eyes. His hands slipped from her hips, making their way up to trap her hands between them. His eyes glinted sharply in the darkness as she looked at him wordlessly.

"You almost died- again," he said to her, his voice sour as he stated the fact, "I don't like that"

"Tell me something I don't know," she said, rolling her eyes, "You've never liked it when I die- but it's not up to you to decide."

He growled at her, "_Everything_ of yours is mine to decide," his hands moved to her wrists, pulling them up and holding them harshly against the wall, "You _belong_ to me"

"No," she snapped, "I don't. I am not a _thing _to own"

"Not a thing at all," he agreed, his face moving closer to her in the darkness, entering the nook between her neck and chin, kissing lightly, "But still _mine._"

What the hell? Did he even listen to the words coming out of her mouth?

He chuckled against her neck, his kissing increasing as she tensed beneath him, obviously understanding her thoughts.

"I'm going to make them pay for taking you from me time and time again," he panted between kisses, "And then, it'll only be the two of us, forever- and we can rule the world in darkness, like we were meant to."

"Firstly, they'll never leave me," she said, her face twisting into a grimace as he grinded against her hungrily, "And I don't care what you did- or do, you're not taking over this world."

"But don't you see yet?" he said, momentarily stopping his assault as he looked at her, "I'm stronger than even Metallia was- stronger than anything you've ever fought against before- and I'm only growing in power. None of you stand a chance against me" his pressure on her wrists increased ever so slightly, underlining his statement of his having more power.

"We'll stop you," she said simply

His face nuzzled her cheek, a smile easily being felt on her skin, "I doubt that"

"What did you do with the Starlights' Princess?" she asked, if he wasn't letting her leave, she might as well take advantage of being stuck here with him.

His lips kissed down her face till they reached her lips, "Here," he muttered against them, "I'll show you" and he kissed her deeply, and she felt something hook onto her and she was pulled farther into the darkness.

He was beside her, his arm possessively wrung around her waist as they flashed to a familiar scene.

Queen Selenity stood distantly in front of them, and they stood by the fallen Serenity and Endymion, whose hands were still entwined- where even in death they were together. Queen Selenity raised the Silver Crystal, tears falling thickly from her eyes as she banished the darkness and sent the people present to the future.

"She banished half of me," Courat spoke from beside her, looking pointedly at the man behind them who was creeping towards Serenity, a look of horror on his face. He fell to the floor, writhing in agony and as he did, a figure was lifted from him, exuding darkness and evil. He was tangible, but as he reached back for his physical self, he was pushed away.

"That banished half was mostly me, the one who was sent to the future with you, that was mostly Scott. But we remained in tune slightly with our whole self," they rose, following the dark mass that was Courat.

"I was exiled to die- but I couldn't, there wasn't anything within me to die," he said, watching with uncaring eyes as his past form butchered planets in fury, "Instead, I was driven to find what I had lost- forced to search endlessly for you,"

She watched wordlessly as he slaughtered and executed aimlessly upon finding that it wasn't the planet she was on. He was more insane than she had even thought possible.

"And then after some time, I came upon a planet that was very…" he paused, watching himself approach the figure on the Fireball Planet, "familiar. Kakyuu exuded something- something that reminded me of you

"But upon finding out it wasn't you- I was going to destroy as I usually did," he smiled maliciously slightly, "But Kakyuu was bent on making sure her Senshi survived- and offered me anything my heart desired- I took her."

He led Usagi through a haze of memories quickly, not seeming to care about the disgust it was causing her.

"Scott, meanwhile, had found you- and unleashed some of his powers," they wandered through familiar memories- but these were tainted with joy, unlike her sorrow-filled ones.

"When he first took you, it alerted me- and even from my distance I was able to combine my powers and Kakyuu's to make sure you all didn't discover who he was, and that those pesky Outer Senshi didn't interfere."

A gasp slipped from her, and he answered her unasked question, "I caused a disturbance on one of their planets- Saturn, I think. They went running and I shut off any chance they had of contacting you or helping you." As he finished speaking, the darkness reformed around her, cutting off her visual once more. Story time was over.

"And now I'm here," he said, a grin easily heard on his voice, "To claim you as mine."

She attempted not to react- but her body ignored her and shook fearfully. He believed that with his heart and soul- of which he had neither- then he believed it with his whole existence. It was the only thing he wanted- her- and he wouldn't give it up so easily again. Or, more likely, not at all.

His lips claimed hers, biting them till he gained entrance inside. He moaned against the forced kiss, pushing impossibly close to her. She writhed beneath him, attempting to push him away, but he refused to move, his body flattening her against the wall as he dug into her.

He finally broke away for air and she spat disgustedly, "I am _not_ going to be yours, ever"

"I beg to differ," he said, a chuckle on his lips, "Even the fact that I can do this to you in your own dream from a galaxy away shows how powerful I am"

"You've left?" she asked hopefully

He smiled against her skin, "Don't you wish? I'll be back, don't worry. I just have a need of some power"

A visual flashed before her, a Senshi not familiar to her eyes fell before her, energy spent as she fought uselessly against the thing attacking her.

She gasped, realization hitting her. She felt all power leave her legs- the only thing holding her up were Courat's hands on her wrists- "You feed off of them" she breathed fearfully, "Off their deaths"

His hands dropped from her wrists and she immediately collapsed to the floor, horror shaking her. There was no wonder he was so powerful. How many Senshi had he butchered on his voyage? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions?

He flowed down to her, "Their pain strengthens me," he said, his hands pushing her to the floor. She didn't fight- her mind almost shut down in the shock of what he had revealed. He crawled over her, his lips assailing her taut neck and face.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why me?"

He paused above her and she saw the green eyes blink in front of her, "Because you are the purest, most beautiful, strongest woman in all the worlds. And I am the most tainted, darkest, strongest man ever. We belong together. We're _perfect together_"

She didn't answer, her body shaking in fury. She hated him. Hated him for what he had done in the past, for what he was doing- and what he might do. He wouldn't stop till they were all dead- and she was all alone.

His hands slipped underneath her shirt, pulling her flush against his hard body, "I _want_ what's mine," he hissed, "And I won't hesitate to _force_ it away."

She pushed him away disgustedly, not bothering to voice her thoughts. So much horror had never flowed through her- then again; she had never known the whole truth.

He growled angrily, holding her down, "Just give in," he whispered in her ear, "There's no way you can win- ever."

Her breathing increased, her fear off the charts. The darkness smothered her more than it ever had, "Just say the word- and all of this force can end," he said, "I'll make it easy for you- I won't make you watch as I kill them."

It wasn't even negotiable. She would never let the girls and Mamoru down by giving them up. She'd fight till she couldn't fight any more.

And that was what she did.

He attempted to hold her still, but she caught him in his groin, and as he rolled off, cursing, she made a run for it. Crawling away as fast as she could, she managed to get to her feet and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

However, she collided against a hard chest within minutes of her escape. She attempted to turn and run, but unrelenting hands grabbed her wrists, "No," he spat coldly, "You will _learn_ to be mine!"

He swiped his feet under her so she collapsed, and following her down- he pulled her shirt from her harshly, ripping it in the process.

"Get off of me, Courat," she hissed, "Stop this right now."

"Or what?" he asked, not pausing in his pulling down of her pants, "Hm, Serenity? What will you do?"

She struggled beneath him, needing to get away. The darkness pressed in around her, making it harder and harder for her to fight back.

"NO!"

"USAKO!" Mamoru's voice burst through the darkness, lighting up the area for an instant.

Courat froze above her, his murderous gaze on her, "I'll be back to finish what I started!" he hissed

"USAKO!" Mamoru's voice exploded around her, the darkness suddenly flashing away at the light that burst from the depths of her mind.

She shot up, her breathing insane. Warm hands pulled her into their embrace, "It's okay," Mamoru whispered painfully, "It's okay."

Her eyes didn't bother to open to the light in the room, finding enough comfort from knowing it was there. She didn't know where the sobs came from, but Mamoru was soon rocking her soothingly, holding her as she sobbed into his chest.

What was happening?

She couldn't lose them. Not again. Not ever.

But Courat- he wouldn't rest till they were gone from around her- till they were punished from taking her away from him in their past lives and this life. He couldn't- _wouldn't_ share her with anyone.

He may have said she wasn't a thing, but that was all she felt like. She hadn't done anything to prevent death from occurring in the Silver Millennium- would it be any different this time?

She had to make sure it was different this time around. She couldn't go through another turn of their deaths. She was tired of death- it was all she brought the Senshi and Mamoru. It was her curse.

Haruka's face appeared as she opened her eyes blearily, "Koneko-chan?" she questioned helplessly.

Usagi's eyes moved slowly past Haruka, resting on Setsuna. Her eyes were dead as she looked back at Usagi, knowing in her eyes.

Setsuna knew everything that was to occur- the future changed with every different decision made, but Setsuna looked dully back at her. As Usagi stared, waiting for a change in Setsuna's features, Setsuna closed her eyes tiredly, a tear slipping by unawares.

Ami was sitting by Setsuna, her eyes clearly on Setsuna. She glanced at Usagi, hopelessness in her eyes, trying to convey her sorrow.

Makoto was drained, leaning against the wall, her eyes half closed as she looked at Usagi. She attempted to give Usagi a brave smile, but it faltered, falling and leaving the true death of the situation.

Michiru sat beside her, her face a mask. As Usagi's eyes landed on her, it cracked. Usagi felt a sob break through her. Michiru never showed her weakness- she was one of the strongest women Usagi knew. But in that instant, even Michiru couldn't put up a strong front.

Minako was sitting distantly away from them, choosing to stare out the open door rather than inside- as if she knew there was nothing she could do to help. Her body was bowed, as if under the weight of the world- and that was true, wasn't it? Minako had taken the load upon her shoulders- and it was breaking her. She felt pride for Minako for holding out for so long- but how much longer could she? Nobody could survive under the pressure that Minako was facing- it was more than any human, even any Senshi could manage.

Her eyes rested on Hotaru, her face defining innocence. She had once given her life to rescue the child- and would do so again in a heartbeat if she had the chance. Her heart writhed as her own daughter's face swam before her eyes, beside Hotaru's happily. It had been Chibi-Usa's love for Hotaru that had saved her in the end- but Chibi-Usa was no more, could they manage without her? Hotaru wasn't looking at Usagi, rocking back and forth on her account slowly, her mind obviously far away.

Mamoru smoothed her hair as her sobs quieted, holding her more securely than she had ever been held. In those moments she struggled her hardest to put her depressing thoughts behind her. How could something destroy their love? It was impossible.  
It hadn't been achieved in their last lives, and it wouldn't in this life.  
They fought against hard odds- and came out victorious. Their love was what saved the world countless times, and it would come through once again- and again if needed.

Haruka looked helplessly at her still and it hurt her deeply. Haruka was _the_ strongest woman she knew- she never backed down, but the helpless look in her eyes made Usagi want to shrink. Usagi was the thing that was doing this to her Senshi.

Rei sat behind her, her eyes attached to Usagi, knowing but not seeing. Her eyes were unfocused and Usagi knew she had seen some of what Usagi had just experienced. She knew the whole horrible truth. Her eyes focused as Usagi stared at her, she looked away dejectedly. She was the most affected- as always, because of her strong senses.

"What is it?" Haruka asked, her tone fearful as she looked at Usagi, "Are you okay?"

Usagi nodded slightly, "I'm fine"

Nobody responded, obviously knowing she wasn't truly fine.

"We're sorry for not being here," Haruka said quietly, "We shouldn't have left you alone"

"I wasn't alone," Usagi amended as she left Mamoru's embrace tiredly- her body feeling more tired than it had before when she had collapsed.

"What difference did it make?" Michiru asked, her eyes on Usagi's, "You've only been fighting a losing battle"

She looked away from her sharp eyes, "He's powerful"

It wasn't much of a defense for the Inner Senshi and Mamoru, but it was the truth. Courat had managed to hold them all in the darkness for almost three months now- and now it was getting late. The only hope they had left was to join together and eradicate the darkness.

"We have to get everyone together," she said, sighing, "There's no chance otherwise"

Ami nodded, drawing the attention of everyone within the room, "The Starlights said they'd be here at 9- they'll be here soon"

They waited in silence for about ten minutes, not bothering to voice their feelings- which everyone knew already. They all felt helpless and broken. They had never had such a hopeless fight- they had always felt superior to their enemies- because they had Usagi, the Moon Princess. But for it to be revealed that even her powers had not been able to stop the enemy…it killed them.

Ami waited patiently for Seiya, Yaten and Taiki to show up, her eyes on Setsuna. The Time Senshi knew something she wasn't revealing- something bad.

Ami was a specialist in reading people's features, and Setsuna's were set into a grimace- one revealing of her dislike of what was occurring.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki entered at nine on the dot, walking up the stairs with energy she didn't know it was possible to have. She felt drained- as did the other Senshi. How had it come to this? They fought and fought against the darkness, but it never went away- _ever_. It was a hopeless fight. Death would claim them before they could stop the darkness- she could see it in Setsuna's eyes. The woman knew everything that was to happen.

She pulled out her computer, half her mind listening to the conversation occurring around her, the other half on the screen before her.  
She was momentarily distracted when Usagi and Mamoru revealed Courat's deception in their past lives, but she managed to pull her mind to what was important.

Her computer was silent as it internalized her commands for it. The graph popped up, showing the immense power that had been floating around at the North Pole. It was no wonder the Silver Crystal had been unable to banish the power. It was immense- _huge_, more powerful than she had ever seen, and she'd seen _a lot_.

Setsuna excused herself after Usagi revealed how Courat drew his powers, tears spilling from her eyes. Ami followed silently, knowing this was possibly the only chance she'd have to talk with the Time Senshi alone.

"What is it, Ami?" Setsuna asked, not bothering to turn around to face her as she went to the steps to look over the town. Her hair whipped around her, flowing in the harsh wind. It made her seem even more hopeless.

"How does it end, Setsuna?" she whispered, needing to know the truth

"It is not visible," Setsuna said, "I come to a point-" she stopped, her voice catching horribly, "And I can see no more"

"What is that point?"

"_Death_," she whispered, shivering in the cold air, "Death claims the Outer Senshi once more"

"But we cannot die," Ami mused quietly, her heart beating fearfully, "We were chosen to protect the world"

Setsuna turned to look at Ami, her eyes dull, "Then reborn we must be, to continue our fight"

"We can't let this happen," Ami said, shaking her head, "We have to stop death"

Setsuna nodded slowly, "We must. We'd only be feeding his power if we die"

Ami ran a hand through her short blue hair, her eyes sparkling with tears, "What can we do?"

"Joining together is our only chance," Setsuna said, nodding at the room where all the other Senshi and Mamoru were, talking loudly, "We stand together- or die alone"

Lightning cracked in the distance, almost in reaction to Setsuna's words. Ami looked down to the computer in her hand, her face pale, "He is on his way back"

"He must have gotten what he wanted," Setsuna grimaced, "Power is drawn to him"

"We know what we must do if the unthinkable occurs," Ami said, her eyes closing

"Protect the Princess at all costs," Setsuna said, "Yes, we all know"

"My computer has been programmed to go to you if I am unable to deal with it," Ami said, sadness in her voice as she looked at her loyal computer, "Find as many as you can, and protect them"

She hated their failsafe plan. It had been perfected years ago- the first time she had met Setsuna. They were the ones who thought ahead, and thus it fell on them to prepare for the worst. And it seemed like the worst was to come.

The rain began to fall, drenching them within seconds as the lightning went off, a large crack of thunder making the talk from the room fall silent. They could feel it too. Ami didn't know if there wasn't a creature in the world that couldn't.

Darkness swirled around them, warning of the fight that was to come. There would be no more jumping around their fate. The time for warnings was done- it was all fight now.

"Time for the fight of our lives," Makoto muttered from within the room, but still her voice echoed through everyone, striking fear and apprehension in their hearts. They knew it was true. And they had to win it, or all was lost; Usagi was lost.

* * *

**Next update should be normal timing, but reviews definitely keep me ready to update. So, REVIEW! Tell me if you liked the chapter or not, all comments welcome. Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	13. Too Little Too Late

**Chapter 13: Too Little Too Late**

They hurried through the darkness, staying in formation as they ran. The rain pelted them angrily, as if it knew they were running away.

If anything attacked, they'd have to go through eleven Senshi and a pissed Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Star Fighter ran directly behind Eternal Sailor Moon, who kept up with the others easily despite the pains and aches she obviously had. Tuxedo Kamen had placed Fighter there, while he stayed directly beside her.

In a way Fighter was annoyed with him, in another she was happy. She would have thought the man would have disregarded Fighter's feelings for Usagi- but instead he was using it to make sure Fighter protected Sailor Moon.

She didn't like being used, but she kept at it. Sailor Moon deserved their loyalty, even Maker and Healer knew that now. She had saved one of their own _and_ she had found out about their Princess. In simple terms, they owed her. But even if she hadn't done any of those things, Fighter knew they would have been by her side.

They couldn't stand by and watch another world be destroyed by the thing that had destroyed their own. It was their chance to fight for themselves, to prove that they were good for something. And prove it they would.

They turned the corner that Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus indicated and Venus heaved herself up to the fire escape. She began helping the others.

Sailor Mars entered the apartment first, chanting under her breath and then she began shepherding the others into the rooms.

They detransformed tiredly, the run had surprisingly taken a lot from them. However, Seiya knew, just as well as the others did, that it wasn't the run that had drained their energy. The darkness was sapping their energy dangerously.

However, the apartment was safe after Sailor Mars had cleansed it of the darkness.

They would have teleported to wherever they wanted to go- possibly even off the planet, but when they had tried that morning, it had been fruitless. The teleportation within the Earth had been shut off- by Courat no doubt. He wasn't allowing them the chance to run. He was done chasing after them.

The tomboy Seiya had met a few hours ago paced the living room, not caring that she was drenching the carpet beneath her with water.

"Haruka!" Michiru snapped, "Stop that!"

He saw Michiru looked worriedly at Usagi, who was seated in the corner, staring out the window and into the darkness.

It was only midday, but it looked like it was midnight. The clouds had gathered over the small town, bringing with it what looked like the storm of a century. The city was emptying quickly, but the roads were blocked dangerously, and those that were staying had started rioting in the streets.

Seiya knew the Senshi probably would have gone and tried to stop the masses from destroying the city, but even they could tell it was useless. The darkness had built up too much and there was nothing they could do except fight it.

Except here they were in hiding.

Haruka and Michiru had made the decision. Seiya figured they were the heads of the Senshi, the way everyone obeyed them. He could feel the power rolling after them, they were immensely powerful, and in the end, they were the ones everyone followed. All of them were powerful- but were they powerful enough to defeat the darkness?

"We shouldn't be hiding," Makoto said to everyone gathered in the large room, "We should be out there fighting"

There was no answer for a minute or so, as everyone gritted their teeth in an attempt to hold off their agreement.

"We have to preserve our power," Haruka said finally

"For the real battle," Michiru finished

Seiya's eyes were drawn to Usagi, who shivered in her seat. The darkness was affecting her more than the others, he could tell. It was zeroing in on her, trying to sap her hope from her. He could almost hear the chuckle in the air as they sat shivering in the bright apartment.

"He's just trying to get us to waste our power on this," Minako said, watching the TV with pained eyes. It showed the rioting occurring only a few streets away from them.

"Trying to draw us from the Princess," Setsuna added, "But we must not leave her side. The second we do, is the second he strikes"

Makoto sighed as she plopped down onto the floor beside a still-chanting Rei, "What's the difference? He'll attack sooner rather than later anyway"

He could understand Makoto's words, feeling them within himself as well. He wanted to fight, to pay something back for taking his Princess away from him, for trying to take Usagi away from him, for destroying the place where he had almost come to feel as if he belonged.

"The difference is that we are together," the young Hotaru said wisely. Seiya felt an odd sort of power coming from her. She was extremely powerful for such a small Senshi. After Sailor Moon, she was the power load. With one flick of a finger, she could probably destroy half the city. It was just up to her to do it.

Ami was typing in her computer, something he swore she did half of the time he was near her. Her eyes flashed through the information on the screen, drawing back to Usagi every few seconds, as if making sure she was still there.

"He's doing something," her quiet voice said, "The darkness is focusing in spots"

And suddenly a loud shriek from the TV made all of them turn to it with wide eyes. The cameraman ran as fast as he could away from the large monster that had suddenly appeared by the stores that were being destroyed.

"Shit," he heard Haruka mutter. Her eyes were sharp as she assessed the monster, and her hands grit as she looked at it, as if imagining bringing it down.

"We have to help them," a quiet voice came from the corner

Everyone turned to look at Usagi silently, their eyes begging her not to do this.

"It's what we're here to do," she said, looking away from their entreating eyes, her eyes found Seiya's, "We can't let him destroy everything"

It was quiet for a few seconds before people began muttering in agreeance.

Tuxedo Mask, who was standing beside her, shook his head, "No. We cannot-"

"What can we do, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, "Just sit here and wait for him to destroy everything this world is about? It's what he wants us to do"

Her voice was choked with emotion. Seiya felt for her. She was such a loving soul and the world's pain was her pain. And he knew that these girls and Mamoru would fall over themselves to alleviate her pain. As he would.

He loved her like he had loved his Princess, and he knew he was just using her to feel as if there was something for him to protect- but she didn't seem to mind. In a way, it seemed like she liked it.

"Starlights," Usagi asked, still looking at him, "What do you think?"

"What does it matter?" Taiki answered quietly, "This is your world, not ours. We will follow you in whatever you do"

"It matters," Minako answered for Usagi, "Because you've been through this. What you did last time is what we must not do"

"Er…" Yaten said, "Thanks" he sounded disgruntled, but the three of them knew Minako was right. They had royally messed up last time, this time they couldn't.

"What say you?" Setsuna asked, looking ambivalent at asking them.

Haruka and Michiru looked at them with heavy eyes, as if asking them to say the right thing.

Yaten and Taiki looked at him, and he knew he was the one who had the right to make the decision. He had been the one who hadn't wanted to leave the Princess however long ago. But Maker and Healer had dragged him along- and that had been the end of their world.

It was up to him this time.

Usagi begged him quietly with her eyes, asking him to save her world.

He sighed deeply, looking away. The fight was coming regardless, and it was either go out on their own terms or Courat would flush them out. If he flushed them out, who knew how badly they'd get separated. They needed to do this on their conditions, not his.

He made the decision, looking up at Haruka and Michiru, his eyes conveying his regret.

"We fight"

Makoto shot to her feet, "Yes!"

Minako looked at Usagi, nodding slowly, "We must"

Haruka and Michiru sighed, "If it is what the Princess wants, we will not disagree," Michiru said, her hand wound around Haruka's in a very public way.

Haruka nodded, "It is your choice, Koneko-chan," he said to Usagi, "We will do as you wish"

"We cannot condemn Earth to this fate," Usagi whispered, "What happens to me happens, but Earth cannot suffer for me- nobody can"

"You've made that clear," Tuxedo Kamen said, "But we can't leave you to suffer either- you _are_ the world"

Usagi sighed, glancing back outside, "We can't run, we can't hide, all we can do is fight. Fight for me, fight for the world, it's all the same"

There was silence as everyone thought of the words she had used, knowing them to be true.

"So it has been decided then," Hotaru said quietly to the room, "We fight"

Everyone stood from their positions, their hands on their henshin.

"Guys…" Usagi whispered, emotion catching in her throat, "Whatever happens…I love you"

"It's going to be alright," Tuxedo Kamen said from her side, looking as if he was trying to convince himself, "We don't need to say our goodbyes"

Seiya looked at Yaten and Taiki, knowing that Mamoru was wrong. They had every reason to say their goodbyes. This was the last time, for the Starlights at least, to say goodbye.

"Likewise, Usagi," Haruka answered, ignoring Mamoru's words. He hadn't thought someone like Haruka would be very emotional, but he figured it was what Usagi did to people.

"Alright," Minako said, her hand raising her henshin slowly, "Transform!"

Everyone locked eyes one last time and raised their henshin as well.

"_Venus Crystal Power"_

"_Uranus Planet Power"_

"_Fighter Star Power"_

"_Mars Crystal Power"_

"_Neptune Planet Power"_

"_Jupiter Crystal Power"_

"_Maker Star Power"_

"_Pluto Planet Power"_

"_Mercury Crystal Power"_

"_Healer Star Power"_

"_Saturn Planet Power"_

"_Moon Eternal"_

And twelve voices in unison screamed, "MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Star Fighter had never felt so much power flow around her ever before. For as long as it took her to transform, she felt as if nothing in all the universes could destroy something this strong- but then they landed on the floor, and the true power of the darkness accosted them.

"The Outer Senshi will go first, then Starlights, then the Prince and the Princess, and lastly the Inner Senshi," Uranus ordered, already on her way to the window, "Follow us to the nearest monster"

Everyone nodded in agreeance, getting in a rough line.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon waited as everyone surrounded her. Sailor Star Fighter was directly in front of her and sent her a sad smile, "Whatever happens, Usa," she whispered, quietly enough so only she could hear, "We'll be by your side"

She wanted to slap Fighter upside the head, but she knew that it was useless. Every single person in this room was willing to die for her. It killed her. She didn't deserve such loyalty and love. But nothing would change their minds. The only hope she could have was that the fight would end before any of them died.

A cold shiver went down her spine as she felt the echo of a chuckle within her mind, almost as if someone was laughing at her thoughts.

She followed Fighter out of the window, exiting the way they had come in. They jumped from the fire escape and took off running after a distant Uranus and Neptune, who were already down the block.

"We're coming up on one!" Mercury called from behind her, "Hit to destroy!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Uranus called back before she unleashed her powers on the monster currently butchering the people running away from it.  
The monster went careening from the hit but did not have a chance to regain its balance before Sailor Star Healer shouted, "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Healer's attack combined with Mar's Flame Sniper and shot the monster into ashes.

"Next one is around the corner!" Mercury called to them and they raced down to where she pointed.

It was quick work of the monster, Venus and Neptune handling it easily.

Slow, loud clapping made everyone freeze as they got ready to race to the next monster.

Sailor Moon turned slowly, her eyes blinking sadly. Obviously he would come the second he could.

"Amazing job, Senshi," Courat called from the top of the van across the street, "And Starlights, of course. I've never seen you all working so well together"

The Outer Senshi stepped forward in unison, covering Usagi and the others behind them.

"It's nice to see everyone together again," Courat said sarcastically, grinning as he jumped off the van, landing skillfully in front of them, "I thought I'd give everyone a break and let you back in" he was speaking to the Outers, but his words cut straight at Usagi- something he intended.

"You will stay _away_ from our Princess!" Uranus called angrily, stepping forward slightly, more anger radiating from her than Usagi had ever seen

Courat smiled condescendingly at Uranus, "No, I won't. It's you who will stay away from her"

And he raised his hand, "Monsters!"

The darkness around them shifted and turned, monsters emerging from out of it slowly, surrounding them.

"I've waited millennia for my revenge," Courat said to them haughtily, "I'm _done_ waiting!"

His hand dropped and suddenly the monsters shot at them with no warning.

Tuxedo Kamen immediately pushed her into the middle, while Sailor Venus, Fighter, Uranus and Saturn surrounded her as they began to fight the monsters.

However, it was useless as she raised her head to look up at what was blocking the streetlights from reaching them. Courat snapped his fingers above her and she seized up, unable to move. She screamed shrilly, and Tuxedo Kamen immediately raced for her- but another light snapping sound and she began rising gracefully.

"USAKO!" Tuxedo Kamen called as he launched into the circle the Senshi had formed around her and at her. However, Courat floated over to him and kicked him down.

He rose back up to where she was, and sending a smirk at her, he whistled loudly. The fighting immediately stopped, revealing the mess that had happened in the past minute or so. The street was cracked, pavement broken off, and the Senshi looked worse for the wear.

"Wave for your adoring masses, Serenity," Courat whispered to her as he floated behind her, holding her possessively against him.

Her hand rose of her own accord, flopping lifelessly.

"COURAT!" Uranus roared, "LEAVE OUR PRINCESS ALONE!" and tons of power blasted Courat from behind them. She fell forward, his hold over her dropping. Her wings managed to slow the descent and Sailor Star Fighter shot towards her, catching her before she collapsed on the floor.

"SENSHI!" Uranus called, "ATTACK!"

Chaos immediately burst around her once again and she shot through it, fighting her way to Tuxedo Kamen, with Fighter protecting her back.

"Uh-uh, Serenity," a voice whispered from within her mind, and immediately cold hands grabbed her midsection from her left.

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter screamed, racing to her, but a monster stepped between them, battling Fighter away from them.

"This isn't your fight," he whispered in her ear, holding her arms from fighting.

He grunted as Jupiter raced towards them from the side, sending him flying from her with a well-placed punch, "You do not know HOW LONG I've wanted to do that!" she screamed towards Courat's sprawled body, "Uranus!" she called

Uranus immediately turned towards the fallen Courat and, heaving a good kick, sent him flying through the air.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto roared from the floor, her time staff pointing at the soaring Courat, and tons of power collided with him.

Sailor Moon whipped out her rod, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she cried, aiming the rod at Courat. She smiled as she felt the power erupt from her.

However, her attack never reached Courat. He teleported away in the nick of time- his monsters weren't so lucky.

When the dust cleared, she gasped. Most of the monsters stood there as if nothing had hit them, blinking blankly at her before they launched themselves at her.

Twelve Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen appeared in front of her, blocking the way to her.

"I grow tired of this!" a shout came to them and the monsters immediately stopped, facing their master back on top of the van, "Monsters, get your victims!"

Sailor Moon gasped as puffs of black smoke blanketed around all of the monsters.

"Stay alert!" Mercury called, "They're coming back-" she didn't get a chance to finish before a monster had poofed behind her, grabbing her hands behind her, sending her computer clattering to the floor.

"MERCURY!" Sailor Moon screamed, racing for her friend, but then immediately, the other ten Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen present were seized by magically reappearing monsters.

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried, launching herself at the closest monster- who was holding a struggling Venus, "LET THEM GO!"

She felt rather than heard the teleportation behind her, but she ignored it while she brandished her rod once more, pointing it at the monster holding Venus, "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" she roared, feeling more energy than she had ever felt before burst from her.

She watched in satisfaction as the monster writhed in agony, shrieking loudly as it burst into black smoke. However, when the smoke cleared, another monster replaced it.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" she screamed, aiming it all around her. A few monsters vanished but more came to take the places of the destroyed ones.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she screamed again and again, her voice going hoarse as she screamed repeatedly at the top of her lungs, "DIE, DAMMIT! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"

A low chuckle forced her to pause, and she turned to look at him.

"What did I tell you this morning, Serenity?" he asked, stepping closer to her, "It's useless to fight against me- I'm more powerful than anything you can imagine!"

And he snapped his fingers, causing the monsters to suddenly seize as they began moving around her.

"Leave them alone!" she called to the monsters but they didn't pause in pulling the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen into a straight line before her and Courat.

She ran to the monster directly in front of her, who was holding Sailor Mars, hitting the monster's arms, "LET HER GO!"

"Usagi…" Sailor Mars said, looking down at her from the monster's arms, "Get out of here, we'll be fine"

"Usako…please…" she heard Tuxedo Kamen moan from the vague left

"I can't leave you like this!" she cried helplessly, still trying to rip Mars from the monster holding her.

The chuckling started again and she turned to face him, "Leave them alone," she said clearly, "I'll do whatever you want. Just let them live," she pleaded with her eyes

Courat smiled, stepping closer to her once more, his hand smoothing the hair that had escaped her odango, "Well…" he paused, seeming to be thinking deeply as he pulled her closer to him with a tight grip on her wrist, "How about not?"

"What!?" she heard herself shout as she made to turn back to the Senshi, "No!"

Unrelenting hands enclosed upon her wrists, holding her in a death grip. He pulled her to his hard body, "They are going to _pay_ for taking you away from me," he hissed in her ear, "I don't know how many times I have to repeat it to get it through your head. But there's _nothing_ you can do to change it," he looked away from her, nodding at the monsters, "Do it"

The monsters holding the Outer Senshi stepped forward, all of whom were fighting their best against their captors.

"NO! What are you doing!?" she cried, struggling in Courat's hands, tears pooling from her eyes, "Leave them alone!"

"Say goodbye, Outer Senshi," Courat said, calling above her cries, "This is the last time you take Serenity from me"

"You will never have her!" Uranus spat, "Because we'll never leave her!"

"Kill them," Courat spat from behind her and she shrieked loudly, fighting as she'd never fought before, tears streaking down her face.

The monsters let them go, but before the Senshi could attack, they shot them with loads of black energy.

There were no screams of pain or anything. Only silence surrounded the Outer Senshi as they were killed.

Sailor Pluto, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus fell to the ground slowly, eyes glazed as they looked at their Princess.  
"NO! SETSUNA-SAN! HOTARU-CHAN! MICHIRU-SAN! HOTARU-SAN!" her voice screamed painfully, untold amounts of pain running through her. Not them. Please…

"Koneko-chan…" Uranus whispered from her place, "We'll be fine, go…"

Courat released her and she flew to them, sobbing hysterically as she fell to the floor next to them.

"You think you can defeat the Outer Senshi so easily?" Saturn said as she struggled to her feet, "We will not allow you to _touch_ our Princess!"

"Really?" Courat asked, raising an eyebrow, "What are you going to do?"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" she cried, her glaive brandishing in front of her skillfully, "You will not destroy us!"

"I think I will," Courat said, and he raised his hand, and the glaive immediately began shaking in Saturn's hands, "You see, I'm not ignorant. I know much more about all your powers than you think," he waved his arm and the glaive snatched away from Saturn and flew to Courat, who caught it with one hand, "And I know that your glaive is powerless against me," and he smashed it against the ground, shattering the glaive.

Saturn fell to her knees beside Pluto, horror on her face.

"It's too late," Courat said down to the Outer Senshi, "You're all done"

Pluto turned with difficulty to Sailor Moon, "We are sorry that we could not protect you. But we believe in you, Sailor Moon. We believe you will defeat this evil like countless others"

Saturn fell onto her back, "Yes, we do. We believe in our Princess! Our leader!"

Their breath left their lungs and Saturn and Pluto were no more.

"SETSUNA! HOTARU!" Sailor Moon cried, "NO!"

Uranus placed a hand on her thigh, "You have to be strong, Sailor Moon"

Neptune smiled slight at the sight of them, "Our princess was always a crybaby, but she did seem to get it done, didn't she, Uranus?"

"Yes," Uranus sighed, her hand slipped from Moon's thigh tiredly, "She did. Don't give up, Koneko-chan"

Neptune smiled at Uranus, reaching for her, "Haruka…" she whispered, love in her voice, "I want to touch you"

Uranus reached to her with difficulty, sighing in pain as she lightly placed her palm in Neptune's.

"I can see the light, Haruka…" Neptune whispered, tears slipping from her eyes as she clasped Uranus's hand tightly

"It's warm, Michiru," Uranus whispered, a smile on her lips, "I love you"

"Haruka…"

Neptune and Uranus faded away and the only sound left were sobs in the darkness.

"MICHIRU!" Sailor Moon sobbed loudly, "HARUKA! COME BACK!" she collapsed onto her side, moaning into the floor, "I need you…please, come back"

The air ruffled her hair around her calmingly, "We are always with you, our Princess…" a voice whispered in the air

The girl sobbed into the floor hysterically, mourning her lost friends.

* * *

**So, finally got the chance to update. The story is definitely wrapping up and there are barely any chapters left. The next ones will probably be uploaded normal time from here on out, so tune in for the end of Sorrow! Also, don't forget to REVIEW! **


	14. Complete and Utter Destruction

**Chapter 14: Complete and Utter Destruction**

She heard footsteps approach her from her place on the floor. Tears fell thickly from her face as the gravity of the situation accosted her. He wasn't stopping. Her Senshi, the Starlights, Mamo-chan, everyone in any way near her would die at his hands.

"Now, now," a mocking voice said from above her, "You still have your Inner Senshi and your dear prince…" a smirk was heard in the tone of his voice, "For a little bit, anyway"

She didn't respond, knowing it would just make him happy if she showed her anger or her rage at him. Instead she internalized it for the right moment. For when she would make him pay for what he was taking away from her.

A harsh hand grabbed her by the elbow and heaved her to her feet, holding her steady as she went to fall back down.

He turned her to face him, smiling serenely at her tear-streaked face. His thumb slivered to her eye ducts, wiping them of the tears that were pooling there dangerously. She watched with dead eyes as he brought his thumb to his lips, licking it sensually, "Heh," he said quietly, and his predatory eyes deep within her, "Yum"

"Leave her alone!" she heard Mercury scream towards them

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jupiter shrieked, sounds of her struggle surrounding them

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter roared and suddenly a bright red light flashed around the Starlights, the sounds of monsters shrieking in agony the only sound in the vicinity.

"I cannot allow you to do this," a tinkling voice said as the light cleared and showed a red figure walking towards them from behind the Starlights. Everyone stared in silence as the person approached them, "Your reign of terror must end, Courat"

"Kakyuu," Courat spat from beside her, his hold on her tightening immensely, "What are you doing out of your burner?"

"My Starlights, these Senshi, _cannot_ die," the figure said, finally reaching them, revealing herself as the benevolent Fireball Princess.

"PRINCESS!" Maker cried, launching herself at her Princess

"My dear Starlights," Kakyuu-hime said to them, "I have missed you so"

A slight burst of hope popped up in Sailor Moon. Another strong princess was here with them, if they joined together, they might be powerful enough to destroy Courat.

"Please," a condescending voice said to them, and to her as well, "You think you can do anything to stop me?"

"We'll try, won't we?" Fighter shouted towards them, "Moon, evade!"

She brought down her heel harshly on Courat's toes, making him let go of her in surprise. She dodged out of the way as three attacks in unison went flying past her. She turned to watch as the figure went flying backwards.

They watched in silence as he stood again, wiping the long line of blood that emerged from his suit of armor. Sailor Moon and the Senshi around her smiled at the sight of blood.

"Don't get cocky now," his voice said as he approached them slowly, "You may have given me a _scratch, _but it was _after_ thirteen Senshi attacked me. The three of you, Serenity, her Outer Senshi, her Inner Senshi and her bitch Prince- and I just killed the strongest of all of them," he shook his head condescendingly, "The statistics just _don't_ work for you"

"Fighter, Maker, Healer," she heard Kakyuu-hime whisper to her Senshi, "We must combine our powers"

"Hai, Princess," Healer said and the four of them joined hands

"Oh, don't even think-"

"Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, Star Kinmoku, our powers combine to rid this world of evil, Star Meteoroid POWER!" four voices shouted in unison and a bright flash of light eclipsed everything around them.

Screams of pain surrounded them and when the light cleared, the monsters were gone from holding the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen who fell to the floor.

Courat had screamed in pain for an instant and they reveled in it.

He glared at them with fury in his eyes, "Do you think you can stop me!? ME!? Courat, the First Son of Earth! I feed on the power of your _pain_! Nothing can stop me! I destroyed your world! And I will destroy you!"

"No, you will not," Kakyuu-hime said strongly, her voice shaking in power

"I let you and your Senshi live, Kakyuu!" Courat shouted at her, "In return for your power, I left them alone! This is how you repay me? Forcing me to kill you all!?"

"You won't!" she shouted and immense amounts of power burst from her, streaking towards Courat. He raised his hand and the power stopped, "Do you really think you can destroy me with this? The power that I made my own so long ago?"

The power rose threateningly as it turned in midair, "Say your goodbyes, Kakyuu, Starlights. Our agreement is over, Kakyuu," and the power went flying back at the four figures standing in the middle of the street.

"Thanks for the help, that's all I'll be needing from you," Courat taunted

Sailor Star Healer, Maker and Fighter pushed Kakyuu behind them, bracing themselves for the impact.

"FIGHTER! HEALER! MAKER! KAKYUU-HIME!" Sailor Moon heard herself shout as she ran towards them

But she arrived too late. The blast of power ripped through the Starlights and their Princess.

They grimaced in pain as they fell to the floor, their Sailor Suits vanishing.

"We will always try to help you, Sailor Moon," a whisper came from Kakyuu, filled with pain, "I'm sorry for everything"

Sailor Moon collapsed to the floor by Seiya, her eyes tearing as she watched his face contort in pain, "Seiya!"

He smiled up at her with difficulty, "Hey, Usa"

"Don't leave me…please…" she whispered to him, her hand reaching to grab his, "I can't do this without you"

"You have Mamoru," Seiya whispered back, "You have your Inner Senshi, they'll never leave you alone. And we'll be with you as well. Fighting as long as it takes"

She brought his hand to her face, holding it dearly, her heart crying out in pain at seeing her dearest friend being taken away from her.

"I promise…" Seiya whispered, "I'll be there for you…"

His grip on her hand loosened, and she shrieked in pain, "SEIYA!"

He smiled at her one last time before he faded from her view, taking the other Starlights and Kakyuu with him, closing his eyes peacefully.

Her Inner Senshi streaked to her, but were forced to stop as Courat teleported by her.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Venus called as they resumed racing to her.

Courat once again seized her and pulled her to her feet.

Agony seared through her skin as he held her, making her gasp in pain. She whirled around, and slapped him as hard as she could, sending him teetering away from her.

Sailor Moon ran towards Tuxedo Kamen as fast as she could, and once reaching him, buried her face into his chest, sobbing loudly.

"Just leave her alone, Courat," Tuxedo Kamen said, holding her within his arms lovingly, "You've already destroyed her world once, how many more times are you going to do it? Don't you understand that she doesn't want you?"

She heard the fury in Courat's voice, "NEVER! I will never leave her alone! I don't care what she wants. She is MINE! I hunger for her body, for her soul. And I will not rest till they are _mine and mine alone_!"

"Leave them alone!" she cried, heaving herself away from Tuxedo Kamen's chest, turning to face the monster, "What did Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Yaten, Kakyuu, Taiki and Seiya do to deserve this!?"

"They protected you," he spat, his eyes only on her, "Haven't you learned that everyone who protects you _dies_ protecting you?"

Agony rushed through her at these words, knowing them to be true. She brought her friends into things like this. She was a danger magnet- and if she didn't stop it, everyone else would die.

She…she couldn't let that happen.

"We would give our lives a billion times more if we could!" Mars shouted at him

"We would!" Venus cried as he looked at them, "She's a true friend, brightens our world just by smiling. We _love_ her. You just lust for her!"

"Then DIE for her!" he shouted in a fury, power burst from his raised hands, flying straight at Mars and Venus.

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried, racing in front of them, holding her rod above her, "NO!" She felt power burst from her, surrounding them with bright light which collided with the darkness.

Dust blew over her and she closed her eyes, accepting it.

It cleared away in silence, everyone waiting for something to happen. She stepped from it, followed by Mars and Venus, dirty from dust and breathing heavily.

"Moon! Are you okay?" Mercury called quickly

"Hai," Sailor Moon responded, her unforgiving eyes on Courat, "We're fine"

Mercury and Jupiter rushed to them and the four of them stepped in front of her, facing Courat angrily.

A red rose flew at him, he dodged out of the way by floating into the air, "Hah! Do you really think that is going to hurt me?" he said tauntingly to Tuxedo Kamen

"It wasn't supposed to!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he launched himself at Courat, his sword flashing into his hand. He slashed at where Courat was, but Courat dodged out of the way once again. Kamen turned in mid-air and parried Courat ruthlessly. Courat teleported behind him and heaved a kick at him, sending him tumbling to the floor.

He landed in a heap on the floor, Sailor Moon rushed to him, pushing through Jupiter and Mars' cover of her, "Tuxedo Kamen!"

Footsteps approached her for what felt like the millionth time, mocking her in their slow, ominous pace.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered, brushing his hair from his face. He moaned, and she saw the caged look in his eyes. Courat was doing something.

"Hmm," Courat said as he finally reached her, "Who do you think I should kill first, Serenity? Your Inner Senshi or your dear Prince?"

"Don't do this…Courat," she pleaded up to him, "Leave them alone, please"

"_Beg_," he hissed down at her, victory in his voice, "I want you to _beg_ me"

"Please…" she whispered, tears falling thickly from her eyes, "I can't lose them again"

"What will you give me in exchange for their lives, hm?" Courat said, kneeling down so he was in front of her, his hand grasping her chin to meet his gaze, "What can you _possibly_ give to me to stop this?"

"I'll- I'll do anything," she whispered, her eyes closing as she gave up the entirety of her soul to Courat

"NO!" Tuxedo Kamen moaned from beside her, struggling against what was holding him, "Don't, Usako! You know the second he gets what he wants he'll kill us! He'll kill us all!"

"How about I give you a little reprieve?" Courat whispered down to her, "Let you think it through a bit?" he leaned into her, kissing away her tears and then kissing her deeply, the salty taste of her tears on his lips. "Just so you know," he whispered, millimeters from her lips, "The terms are exactly what you think they are. Give yourself and your crystal to me, and the rest of your friends can live"

His eyes plunged into her, the coldness from them engulfing her into darkness.

He kissed her lightly on the lips, "See you soon, Serenity"

He let go of her chin and stood, brushing his pants in an unconcerned manner. With one final smirk sent around at everyone he teleported away.

He walked slowly through his lair, wincing as the monsters around him took care of his cuts and bruises. Surprisingly enough, those damn Senshi had actually hurt him. But he could feel their deaths feeding him with untold amounts of power. He would never again be weak with this power.

He controlled the universes now. There were but four Senshi remaining against him- and his Serenity.

He chuckled as he sat in his throne, his bruises and cuts clearing away as time passed. It was only a matter of time before Serenity said her goodbyes to everything she had once known and embraced him once and for all. He had finally broken her enough completely so that she'd do anything to please him- or at least keep him from killing her Senshi and Mamoru.

But he would kill them. Because they would come after him anyway. And Serenity would join them against him. It was written. She'd never chose him over them- no matter the dangers. Until they were dead, they had her soul and her heart.  
He'd be killing them sooner rather than later he knew. She wouldn't give up herself completely until they were gone. But once they were gone, she was all _his_.

He smiled to himself, his eyes lighting up. It would be like taking her for the first time. It'd finally be _all_ of him taking _all_ of her.

His breath caught at the beauty of it. He knew he was completely insane, his obsession for Serenity and Endymion's taking of her from him had long ago corrupted his mind and his body, but he didn't care. He never had. As long as he got Serenity, everything was worth it. And he'd get her- no matter what.

He'd already waited centuries, traveling through the darkness in vain search of her, and he could wait a little longer. But he didn't need to chase anymore- she'd come to him soon enough.

"Bring the crystal," he said to the nearest monster, which scurried away and returned with a large crystal ball. It had once been Beryl's and he had found it buried in the rubble of her lair- his lair now.

"Show me Serenity," he ordered it, waving his hand in front of it, focusing his dark power on it. It obeyed his every command. That was how he had known where the Senshi had been this afternoon when they had all been together.

He found it funny that they had chosen to run at that moment. He had never thought the Outer Senshi would run- especially not after he had forced them off the Earth and trapped them off of it. That had taken so much of his power as they kept beating on the hold- but eventually he knew he needed more power so he could finally defeat them once and for all.

The fall of these Senshi was just...his destiny. He had been made to gain all this power so he could take his Serenity for himself once and for all. They would conquer the Earth- with no Senshi to stop them it would be no problem- and he'd finally have what was supposed to have been his.

Endymion had had his chance- and he had failed, horribly. Now he would never again have the chance to take what was rightfully Courat's.

Prince Courat had been a weakling in the past, but he had finally shed his past.

The new _King_ Courat would be the supreme ruler over Earth and all other planets- he would control everything that happened. And Serenity would rule by his side, his Queen for all eternity.

His body begged for her, his soul begged for her. She was the only thing that made his entire existence seem worth anything.

The crystal ball misted over, revealing a collapsed beauty- four others surrounding her.

"Show her," he whispered, "Show her all I have done, all she has done. All the death and destruction that comes from her fighting"

He set nightmares upon nightmares on the girl, who writhed as they entered her now darkened mind. She might need a _push_ to convince her to leave the fight against him.

It would kill the others, he knew, if she left them. And he wanted them to _suffer_. Suffer for all they had taken from him, for all they had. He was beyond jealous of them. It burned within him, the desire to make them feel the pain he had felt when he had been ripped from her vicinity.

He knew the true person he wanted to curse was Queen Selenity, but she was gone- and she had left the Inner Senshi and Endymion to take care of her daughter in her place- thus they were the ones who would _pay_.

And whoever got her love would suffer.

Because he never would.

They were too different. He loved pain, suffering. She loved…love, she was the purest creature that had ever walked the universe. And he was the most tainted.

But he would have her regardless of her love. And he would destroy those who did get her love.

The next time she acted out, he'd bring around her parents and little brother. And he'd finally kill the ones he had been itching to kill when Scott had first stepped into the house and made him pretend to be something he wasn't.

He would watch her cry as her hope drained away in the form of the lives of those she loved. Then would she bend to his every will.

Her heart, her body, her _soul_ would be his.

"Sleep," he commanded the people in the crystal ball. The Senshi fell to the floor, "Imagine life without your Princess," he whispered harshly.

The crystal flashed to the car down the road and to the figure inside, who had been keeping watch over the house where his love slept- making sure she didn't go anywhere.

"And you," Courat said, "You suffer in nightmares!"

The man in the car writhed as horror upon horror flew through his dreams, polluting his thoughts.

He'd thought he could corrupt Endymion's love for Serenity, but it had taken more of his power than he had thought. When his control over him had slipped as Serenity lay dying, Endymion had regained his senses. No. It was impossibly to destroy their love- he had to destroy him to destroy the love. And he would.

He'd destroy _anything_ in his way from taking what was his.

Serenity would be his once and for all.


	15. Point of the Sword

**Well, wow, it's time for the story to finish. I have a feeling I'll have pissed off readers after this, but I think the ending was only appropriate for how the story was. Either way, I'd appreciate any input on how it was!**

**Thank you guys for reading this, and though it isn't my best, it will always hold a special place in my heart thanks to all the readers and reviewers.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Point of the Sword**

Usagi shot up, her heat pounding as she stifled her scream. As she looked around Rei's room, to her fallen friends, everything that had happened in the past day came rushing back.

"_Give yourself and your crystal to me, and the rest of your friends can live," _whispered through the air, ruffling her hair lightly.

She stood slowly, her body moaning in agony. It felt like she had been shot through with dark energy- wait, he probably had shot her. That was probably why she had those nightmares. They had scared her more than reality ever could. The destruction and pain within it had been inhuman. Nobody could suffer as much as the girls and the man in those nightmares had- but she knew if she didn't do as Courat ordered, that would be her Senshi and Mamoru.

She walked to the door, looking back at her Senshi, "I love you guys"

Ami moaned in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open with difficulty, "Don't you do this, Usagi"

Makoto sat up slowly, her eyes attached to Usagi's as she conveyed the pain it took her to get up, "You're not going anywhere"

"We're in this together, Usagi," Rei said from her spot, short breaths coming from her

"We won't let you suffer, not anymore," Minako said, swaying as she got to her feet

Usagi looked out the window, feeling the wind rustling the leaves. He was watching- and he would make sure she could get by them.

"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered, "But you know I have to do this"

"No, you don't!" Minako cried, "We're strong enough to beat him!"

"We're not!" Usagi cried, tears falling from her eyes once again, "Don't you see? He killed the strongest out of us- Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka are gone! And Kakyuu-hime and the Starlights tried! But they didn't get anywhere either! There aren't any other choices left!"

"…we're not going to let you do this, Usagi," Ami said as she struggled to her feet, "We aren't letting that son of a bitch take you away from us"

At any other time, the girls would have been amazed that Ami had cursed, but at that moment, there was no amazement. Because they wouldn't have said it any other way.

"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered again, "But I have to"

She closed her eyes tiredly, "Go ahead, Courat. Let them drift for a little bit away from where I betray them"

"_Sleep_" fluttered over the four of them and with one last look at their Princess, they collapsed to the floor

"Usagi…" Ami whispered, "Don't…"

Usagi turned her back on them as she walked out of the room, "I love you guys," she said again.

As she walked slowly down the steps, she knew where she would find Mamoru. It was no surprise to her that he was keeping watch on her. She approached the car slowly, looking within it. He didn't wake, his eyes moving rapidly beneath his eyelids. He was dreaming.

"Dream a happy dream," she whispered, her hand against the glass of the car.

Mamoru visibly relaxed as he slept on, murmuring peacefully.

"I love you, Mamo-chan," she said emotionally, "So much"

He mouthed the words she knew so well in his sleep, "Love you, Usako"

She turned once again on her one true love and began walking towards her home. At the end of the block she turned to face the temple and the car that sat in front of it.

"Everything will be okay now…" she whispered back to them, "You all can live on"

She closed her eyes, her tears slipping from her eyes, "I am sorry- for everything"

She transformed silently, and immediately flapped her wings as she sailed off towards the home she had always known.

Her window was wide open, as if waiting for her to enter and she climbed in. She quickly wrote a letter to her family, explaining that everything would be fine now. Her parents were sleeping peacefully in their room, and she kissed them goodbye, whispering her apologies to them.

Lastly, she crept quietly to her brother's room. The door opened with a creak and she approached the bed slowly, "Love you, little brother," she whispered as she pecked him on the cheek, "Regardless of how I treated you, I've loved you always"

She turned to exit, but a whisper made her freeze, "…Usagi?

She faced her little brother who was sitting up and blinking blearily at her, "Is that you?"

"Hey, Shingo," she said, stepping towards him, "I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's okay," he whispered, "I was dreaming about you"

"You were?" she asked, feeling the emotions lodge in her throat

"You shone like an angel," he said, smiling at her sadly, "Chibi-Usa too"

She bowed her head, "That's sweet"

There was a short silence as Shingo yawned tiredly.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked quietly

She grimaced slightly, "I have to do something, something to help out some people"

"Will you be back soon?"

Tears slipped from her eyes, "I don't think so"

"I do," he said as he rose from the bed and came to her. He had grown so much in the past few years that he reached her shoulders now. He looked up at her lovingly, "You'll come back to us"

She smiled slightly, "Maybe"

"And I'll protect you better this time," he said, smiling sadly up at her, "Like I should have last time"

"That wasn't your fault, Shingo," she said, bending down and engulfing him in a hug, "Not at all"

So much love for the small person she was hugging engulfed her that she never wanted to let go. She missed all the fights they had had when they were young, all the times she had yelled at him for yelling at her. And she missed the nice nights that they would just get along after being tired of fighting with each other.

"I love you, Usagi," he said into her chest, "I'm sorry for everything"

"Love you too, kid brother," she said, stepping out of the hug. She led him back to the bed and helped him in. She pulled the covers up to his chin, "Now get some sleep, big day ahead of you"

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned to leave once again.

"Stay safe, big sister," she heard him whisper as she exited the room, closing it softly behind her.

It had taken all of the past few months for her to truly come to appreciate her brother. And she knew she did, more than she had ever appreciated him before. She loved him with all of her heart. She'd miss him lots while she…

She sighed deeply as she spread out her wings and jumped from the roof.

Gaining speed, she let the wind caress her one last time. It felt amazing. She had never truly just gone for a flight, and she couldn't believe what she had missed. It felt like all her problems just fell away, seeming smaller than the toy houses that housed the families she knew deserved more than the darkness that had encompassed the town in the past day.

She landed skillfully on Tokyo Tower, the tallest tower in all of Juuban. She detransformed and sat down tiredly on the edge, watching the rain drizzle from the clouds above her. Soon the tears were mixing with the tears that she had held in during her goodbyes, seeming never-ending.

She looked down at the ground, wondering if she just fell to it if everything would turn out for the better. She wondered how it would feel to fall through the sky, probably freeing. The wind could erase all thoughts of death from her mind and just take her…away…

She sighed to herself, looking away from the ground, "Stop it, Usagi. You know that won't solve anything- probably mess it up even more"

She felt his approach long before he announced it. His presence plunged her into the darkness once more, draining her of hope that it would work out all right.

Who was she kidding?

The first thing he had proved to her as his evil self was that he would hurt the ones she loved. Or maybe she had just done it for him?

She had ripped herself away from them- but it had been to keep them safe.

She sighed deeply, pushing away her fears, they would be _fine_.

"Said your goodbyes, Serenity?" he asked from behind her, his tone victorious

She wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, "Yeah, I have" her eyes were drawn once more to the distant ground, which was looking more and more inviting as each second passed.

"Does this make you happy?" she asked quietly, "All this pain that I feel?"

"It doesn't make me happy," he said simply, "But it is necessary, Serenity. Be happy I even let you say your goodbyes"

She breathed the cold night air in deeply, allowing it to clear her head.

"Are you ready?" he asked

She looked up at the full moon in the sky. It twinkled at her brightly; telling her it'd be all right in the end.

"Yeah," she said, standing slowly, "I'm ready"

She faced the fall of the roof of the tower, balancing on it precariously.

"Come here," he ordered from behind her, obviously being able to tell what was on her mind.

She turned from the edge and stepped onto the roof. She approached him slowly, wanting to do nothing more than to run the opposite way and launch herself over the edge.

"Good girl," he whispered when she was close enough. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, he smiled as he looked down at her, "We'll forever be together"

Then his lips crushed hers as he pulled her even closer, almost molding her with him. Without breaking the kiss, he teleported away, and before she could blink they were standing in the center of a room.

He pushed her backwards, till she went sprawling on a bed. He crawled over her hungrily, kissing her repeatedly.

"You're so beautiful," he moaned into her neck, "You don't know how _long_ I've wanted to do this"

She shivered beneath him, hating what she was being condemned to. There was an intense hunger in Courat's eyes as he looked down at her- and it'd never be filled. She knew that now. He had been deprived of her- and now he would never tire of her.

He pulled her shirt from her slowly, as if enjoying her shiver against the cold, "Beautiful," he whispered huskily as his hands made their way to her pants, loosening the belt. His cold hands passed over her abdomen slowly, as if memorizing every curve.

He pulled his shirt off in a hurry, landing on her hungrily, his skin flushing against hers heatedly.

"I _love_ you," he whispered

Her eyes flew open. What?

No. He couldn't- he didn't have the right to say that!

"You're _mine_," he whispered as he went to pull his pants off, "Once and for all"

"NO!" she screamed. A bright flash of light burst from her, sending him flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. She gathered the silk bed sheets around her, covering her body.

"You can't have me! I'm not yours!" she screamed at him as he got up from where he had crunched against the wall.

He glared at her, fury in his eyes, "Yes," he said dangerously, "You are"

And black energy burst from him, coming at her full speed. She pulled her hands over her face in an attempt to protect herself- but the attack never got to her.

A bright shield surrounded her, blocking the black energy from reaching her.

"Do you still think you can stop me, Serenity!?" she heard him roar from beyond the wall, "After everything!? Do you still think you stand a _chance_!?" and the wall surrounding her buckled under the fury he sent at her.

The black energy caused the wall to collapse and it attacked her, shooting into her rapidly. _Pain_ was the only thing she felt. She convulsed against it, trying to stop it from getting at her. Her voice shook horribly as she screamed shrilly.

Leaving her gasping in pain, he teleported away.

"No…" she moaned, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was going to get the Senshi and Mamoru and bringing them there so she could watch them die. She tumbled off the bed as she moved off of it. She had to get to her pants before he came back for her.

She crawled to the pants that had been thrown haphazardly from the bed, ignoring the pain shooting through her. She _had_ to do this. She'd just condemned the girls and Mamoru, the least she could do was fight with them.

She sighed in relief as she reached them and grabbed the broach from it, holding it tightly in her hand.

She collapsed beside it, feeling her energy leave her as she heard the teleportation in the room.

"Let's go," he grunted angrily as he grabbed her from the floor and lifted her into his arms, "We have something to go watch"

"No…" she moaned, "Leave them alone…"

"You brought this upon yourself," he said down to her as he walked quickly down the dank hallway, "If you had just let me take you, this needn't have happened"

"You would have done it anyway," she whispered, shivering in his hold, knowing she was speaking the truth.

He was just using this as an excuse to kill them off- and he would have done it sooner rather than later anyway. He didn't want her having hope- and they were her hope.

She couldn't live without them. She _wouldn't_.

He didn't say anything, just dropped her harshly onto the floor of a large empty room.

"Regardless," he spat as teleportations began arriving, "You can watch them die"

Her eyes widened as Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto stepped from one of the teleportations, and Mamoru from the other.

"Mamo-chan…" she whimpered. Mamoru ran to her and picked her up into his embrace, "I'm here, Usako" he whispered into her hair, "I'm here"

"As much as I love this," a mocking voice came at them, "I think I'll end it. It's time to take _everything_ away from you, Serenity. Now stand up, _all _of you"

Mamoru picked her up as he stood, "No. You will not take everything from her, Courat. She'll leave here once and for all, and you will _die,_" the fury in his voice was more than Usagi had ever heard from him. Mamoru was such a gentle soul that it was against his nature to be furious- except when it came to her safety. Then he would do anything.

"Oh, really?" Courat said, a laugh in his tone, "Have you figured out how to do that? Your best players are _dead_, and all you have left is these four _shits_ who've died for her countless times," the fury in Courat's voice outweighed anything any of them could ever feel.

"_Mercury Crystal Power!"_

"_Mars Crystal Power!"_

"_Jupiter Crystal Power!"_

"_Venus Crystal Power!"_

And four voices in unison shouted, "MAKE-UP!"

"It's time to end this, Courat," Mamoru spat as he set Usagi down to her feet and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen in the blink of an eye, "Once and for all"

Courat chuckled as he stepped up defensively, "Couldn't have said it any better myself," his eyes went to Usagi's, smoldering in fury, "Right, Serenity?"

She didn't respond, just raised her broach slowly, watching his eyes widen in more fury than she thought a body could hold, "Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

She landed beside Tuxedo Kamen, her fighting stance ready for a fight for her revenge- and savior.

"I can't do it," she said simply, "I can't give myself to you. They all love me too much"

"Then they can die for it," he spat back at her and dark energy sparked in reaction to his words, surrounding them with the crackle of power.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted as he stepped closer

Jupiter cracked her knuckles, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars shouted, her eyes flashing as Courat grinned at the other attacks

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attacks careened together as they flew towards Courat. Courat sneered as he raised a black energy wall, "You think you can-"

"YES! WE CAN!" Mercury screamed and at her command the attack flew back for an instant and went flying ten times faster at Courat

The black energy buckled against the energy and fell. The attack slammed into Courat, sending him flying across the room as he roared.

Without waiting for him to get up again, Sailor Moon sent her attack flying at him while Tuxedo Kamen chucked a rose at the fallen figure struggling to get up.

The attacks met up instants before he got to his feet, and the sparkling rose shot through his chest.

"A Sailor Planet Attack," Venus whispered to the others, "Get him while he's down"

"Tuxedo Kamen," Mercury said quietly, "The power of the Earth crystal is still at your command- not his"

Kamen nodded as he joined the circle

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

Bright golden light flared from them as it rose, burning away the darkness it touched.

Courat tottered as he pulled the rose from his chest, the smirk for once gone from his face. The power of the Sailor Planet Attack flew at him, but he reached his sword in time and flashed it in front of him, blocking the golden light from reaching him.

Sailor Moon and the others slid to the floor in exhaustion. The attacks had taken too much out of all of them, as they had sent nearly all of their remaining power into their final attack.

Courat roared in exertion as the golden light flared around the sword, attacking his force field relentlessly.

"NO!" he roared, "I am NOT going down!"

However, the precise moment he said that, was the exact moment their attack crashed through the force field and collided with his body. It sent him toppling over to the floor as the energy repeatedly slammed into him.

The golden light gave a last bright flare before it dissipated, leaving Courat lying on the floor.

"Is it over?" Sailor Mars whispered as she sat up with difficulty

"I think it is," Jupiter whispered. She groaned as her transformation slid off of her. They had all used up too much power. They had little to no energy left now.

Seeing Jupiter's detransformation, the others let theirs go, having no energy to hold it up.

"No…" Ami whispered as she looked at the distant figure that was Courat. He struggled to stand up, succeeding slowly.

He was breathing heavily, his hair flopping lifelessly as he ran a shaky hand through it, "Good job" he said to the Senshi and Mamoru, "Looks like you guys pulled through- just a bit," he brought his sword to his forefront, "But not enough. And now you're all defenseless," there was a tone of respect in his voice, but it was overridden with the anger.

Usagi stood slowly, shivering in the cold. Only her undergarments remained on from Courat's previous attack on her body, but she ignored it.

"Wait, Courat," she said shakily as she stepped towards him slowly, "What would you gain if you killed them? They have nothing to do with this. All you want is me-"

"Again, Serenity?" he snapped, his sword barely shaking in his hands anymore, "You're going to try that _again_? I only have SO much patience! These Senshi will go home, regain their power and come right back again, and then you'll join their side and fight till you can't fight anymore!" the dark energy crackled around him angrily, "And _every time_ the same thing will happen! I'll _always_ be the only one left standing! Don't you understand that!?" he brandished his sword towards the Senshi who were coming to stand beside Usagi slowly, "I am _tired_ and I want you _beneath_ me! SO NO! NO more fights with these _worthless_ Senshi! It is the _end_! SAY GOODBYE!"

And black energy burst from his sword, flying straight at the Senshi, who quivered in front of Usagi, eyes closed, as if ready to accept it.

They were struck with the energy and fell to the floor slowly.

"NO!" Usagi cried, falling as well as pain shot through her heart at the sight in front of her, "MINAKO! AMI! REI! MAKOTO!"

Ami breathed with difficulty, straining to stand up, but collapsed against the floor once more, "We'd die countless times to save our Princes…" she whispered

"Yeah," Makoto coughed in agony, "We would. We love you, Usagi"

"Please," Minako whispered, "Know that, Usagi. We didn't mean to fail you," tears fell from her eyes thickly.

Usagi struggled to Rei who was directly in front of her, "REI!"

Rei looked up at her, her eyes brightening slightly, "Usagi…be strong"

"No…Rei…we promised to be together till the end," Usagi sobbed, holding Rei's hands in hers tightly, "Please, don't leave me alone!"

"Sorry I can't protect you…" Rei whispered, looking up at Usagi one last time. She faded away along with the other Senshi, smiling at the light that reached for them.

"We're with you, Usagi," Minako whispered, "Always,"

"NO!" Usagi sobbed helplessly into the floor, "REI! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! MINAKO! AMI! MAKOTO! Please…"

The pain wouldn't leave her as she sobbed, crying on the floor where her best friends had sacrificed their lives for her again.

"Bring them back…" she whispered uselessly as she sat up, looking at Courat, "Please, I'll do anything"

"No," he said simply, "It's time you learned your lesson"

She continued to sob. She had lost _everything_.

A wild roar came from her side and she looked up in fear as Tuxedo Kamen went running at Courat, his sword raised, "You bitch!"

Courat brought up his sword just in time to block Kamen's sword from cutting his torso in half, a smirk on his face, "Thanks for coming right to me, Endymion"

Kamen roared as he brought his sword around and slashed viciously at Courat, who hissed as it cut through his arm, leaving a bleeding slice.

"That's for USAKO!" Kamen cried as he slashed again.

But Courat blocked his blow and pushed him back, "And that's for me!"

Courat parried his blow, and using his sword, he knocked Kamen backwards. He stood above him, glaring down at him, "Die, Endymion!" and he released energy upon the scrambling Tuxedo Kamen

"NO!"

Usagi scrambled as fast as she could to the twitching body, "STOP! COURAT! DON'T!"

There was no answer and she landed beside Mamoru's body.

"Mamo-chan…?" she whispered, shaking as she looked down at the man she loved more than life itself.

He looked up at her, pain in his eyes, but it touched nothing to the love that shone through for her, "Usako…" he whispered painfully, grasping her hand and pulling her closer, "I love you…"

The grasp on her hand loosened, and his hands flopped to the floor lifelessly.

The world shook around her as she screamed and screamed, crying for her love to come back to her. Tears fell from her eyes, splashing on his still chest, but nothing brought him back. Nothing more than his eyes stayed in her mind and she grasped his body to her, trying to hold on, to make sure he stayed with her. He had to. He…he couldn't- she moaned in pain.

His body began to disappear before her eyes and she cried harder.

She had _never_ felt such pain in her life before. It tore her apart- her world shook constantly, begging to let go of her life so she could be with him.

"MAMO-CHAN!" she shrieked as he vanished from her arms, taking the last of her sanity with him.

Footsteps echoed towards her slowly, stopping where Mamoru had lain seconds before. She looked up in agony, tears dripping from her eyes like a cascade.

"You," she whispered, "You killed him"

He smiled down at her, joy in his eyes, "Yes, I did"

Her vision went red; the only thing in her vision was the monster before her- begging to be hurt.

He grabbed her elbow and heaved her to her feet, "Guess you're all alone again"

She looked at him with lifeless eyes. He had done it. He had finally made her all his. There was no one left who could save her from him anymore. All the people she had ever loved had sacrificed themselves to protect her from him- there was no one left.

There was nothing binding her to the world anymore.

Mamoru had been the one reason she had hung on in the months Scott/Courat had stepped into her life. The _one_ reason she had lived through the agony of losing everyone.

The _one_ reason for life.

"It's over," she whispered, "My future, my past, my present, it's _all_ gone"

"Yes, it's over," he said, pulling her closer to him so she was looking him in the face, "You're _mine_ now"

She blinked slowly; knowing- as she had known the instant Mamoru's body had flopped before her eyes lifelessly- that she wouldn't live on.

She _couldn't_ live on.

Not without her Senshi.

Not without him.

He made to pull her even closer, and she saw her savior. A small smile lighted her face as the irony became clear to her.

Faster than he could react, she seized the sword from his scabbard, pulling it in front of her, she brandished it in front of her.

He let go of her, and she saw a flash of fear in his eyes. She wondered vaguely if it was for what she was going to do- or what he _thought_ she would do.

"I love Mamo-chan," she said to him, her eyes flashing as he stepped closer wordlessly, reaching for the sword.

"Serenity, give me the sword. You know you can't hurt me," he said, holding his hand out for the sword, a frown on his face

She turned it towards her stomach, "It isn't for you," she spat and she seized the handle and held it at her stomach. Without another word, she pushed it through her stomach viciously.

"You'll never have me again," she spat to him as she welcomed the pain that filled her body.

"NO! SERENITY!" Courat screamed as he ran at her, catching her before she fell, "SERENITY!"

Joy filled her at the pain present in his voice. He was suffering- he _deserved _to suffer.

She lay in his arms, blood falling thickly from where the sword protruded from her stomach, "You'll pay," she whispered, "Someday you'll pay for what you've taken from me"

She closed her eyes for the final time, welcoming the light that was in the distance. She could see the figures as if they were waiting for her. She hurried to them, crying in joy.

"SERENITY!" Courat screamed as he pulled the sword from the still body, "WAKE UP!" he pushed down on the flat stomach, attempting to stop the blood flow. It flowed under and over his shaking hands, almost disregarding them.

Her skin was deathly pale by the time he realized it was useless. He had lost her. He had pushed her to the edge and she had heaved herself over it- to get away from him. He held her still body to him, crushing it in his large hands.

"You'll be back," he whispered down to it, brushing the hair tenderly from her eyes, leaving streaks of red on her pale face, "And then I'll take you- and you won't escape me this time"

For he knew that somewhere in the world, souls were awaiting their rebirth- cursed forever to fight a losing fight for their world. And when they came, he would take what was his- and never let go.

With no one to stop him, Courat took over the world. He made a dark kingdom where he waited in the darkness for his queen to return.

For all who had lost their lives were reborn to continue fighting. Among those would be their leader, and their friend, Sailor Moon. Whose sorrow would forever hover over the world- till she received her vengeance.

**-FIN-**


End file.
